Who's afraid of the big bad wolf
by darkangelwitch
Summary: Rose Tyler has lost her Doctor. and she is devastated, somehow she finds herself in the garden of a little girl with red hair. Amelia Pond. Rewrite for season 5 with Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is a warning please read.. Hello. I'm darkangelwitch. Please please bear with me. This is my first Doctor Who fic and my first rewrite fic. usualy it takes me more until I start writing a fic about a show. I'm not British.I'm not American. I live Israel and English is my third language so we don't get that great of an education. after reading this fic believe it or not I'm one of the best in school in English like I said third. Please please review. I know this kind of story has been done a million times but I have to see my luck. It's an experience and everything you have to say helps me improve. **

**inside a house. **

A gun shot. A scream. He fell on the ground and she is frozen in place. Tears are falling from her eyes and it takes her a while to realise that she is screaming. she fell on her knees, putting his head is on her lap, she can't stop her yells.

" You can't die, you can't leave me. I love you Doctor." she's cradling him. " Doctor!" She screamed. The man, the monster that killed him has the gall, the disrespect, the stupidity of pointing his gun at her. " Go to hell." She screams.

Before the killer can do anything the police come. Three men entered pointing their guns at the murderer. One of them took the catatonic blond out of the hose, kicking and screaming. She didn't want to leave him, she can't. All the while calling for her Doctor. suddenly the house is lit on fire. And the blond woman falls on her knees broken.

A funeral is made with no body to buried, everyone who knows her gives her their condolences. But she didn't care, it doesn't matter. He's dead, she lost him again. She ran to her parent's home, and went to her old bedroom that was now a guest room after she moved out with the Doctor. John Nobel Smith he called himself, and he died.

" Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, please come out. Everything is going to br OK." Jackie told her daughter, and tried to sooth her.

"_This right here right now this well be our forever."_

_" Do you promise me."_

_"Of course I do love. I'm all yours, and you are mine." He kissed her with passion. licked her lower lip and she gave him entrance. _

_"I'll never let you go." _she doesn't remember which one of them said it, but it was a promise that was broken, because of a human who doesn't have the right to exist.

She snapped. Kicking and breaking everything in her room that can be broken. Why? Why did she have to lose him again?once wasn't enough. No she had to see him die in front of her eyes his blood on her hands bathing her, because he tried to protect her.

" Sweetheart please talk to me. We'll get through this together I promise" Promises, promises. They always get broken. She won't get her forever, not now,not ever. And with those thoughts her will crumples.

Something suddenly awakens in her. Eyes become gold, bright light surrounds her.

Everything goes black.

Rose opens her eyes so see a red headed girl that looks like a seven year old." Hello." She said. " Where am I? Who are you?"

" I'm Amelia Pond, and you're in England."

" Amelia, that's a beautiful name. How did I get here?" she asked herself.

" Do you know the Raggedy Doctor?" The little girl suddenly asks.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

" The Raggedy Doctor. He came here in a blue police box, soaking wet, and gold breath. Ate half of the food in my kitchen, fixed the crack in my wall, then said he'll be back in five minutes, but it's been three months."

Realization suddenly downed on Rose, the Doctor, the original Doctor. And he has regenerated. How could she be here? That's just not possible. But she was.

" Yes I know him, he's a .. Friend of mine. I'm Rose by the way Rose Tyler."

" Nice to meet you."

" Hold on where's your mum and dad?"

" Don't have a mum and dad, just an aunt."

" And she left you all alone?"

" I can take care of my self, I'm not afraid."

" You're a very brave girl Amelia."

Amelia takes Rose's hand and they enter the house. Rose takes Amelia to her bedroom. and tucked her in bed.

" Are you going to leave?" she asks Rose.

" I have to. I can't stay in this house, It's not mine."

Can you come back tomorrow?" She asked hopefully in a sleepy tone.

" Yes I will. You might be a brave girl, but you shouldn't be alone."

" Do you have any money to go anywhere?" She asked concerned, Rose was a really nice woman.

" Yes I do. Now go to sleep Amelia. Sweet dreams."

Rose stayed with Amelia untill she was sure she had fallen asleep, now she has to find a place to stay, and a job if she wanted to keep living she has to take care of Amelia, if her good for nothing aunt leaves her alone with no babysitter on her own, someone has to take care of this little girl, she might be strong, but she's still a kid. besides knowing the Doctor's ability to drive he'll probably be here in the next five years... at least.

**If you like the story tell me and review please give me my mistake and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OH my god thank you everyone.**

**Ok so to I change the year Amy is born it's 1998. better to fit the story. or she'll be in about 17 with Torchwood so...**

_The two of them are in bed. she's wearing a white silk nightgown, and he's in his boxers. The Doctor is kissing her nick. _

_" Doctor stop, I need sleep to go to work." she said halfheartedly. He ignore her, and his hand is caressing her leg, going up her body, under the gown,while the other is on her hip. She bits back a moan. He starts nibbling on her nick, and squeezes her brest. She moans loudly and gives in to his will. She turns around to face him and starts kissing him passionately. Her hand trails on his chest until her hand is on his heart. Something's wierd. she opens her eyes and looks at his chest blood is oozing and her hand is soaked in it._

_" Tick tock goes the clock  
We laughed at fate and mourned her  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor." Was his last words. _

She woke up drenched in sweat. Hot tears are filling her eyes. Just like the minute she went to sleep. He's dead, he is still dead, no bringing him back. She thankfully found a hotel to stay in. Used the money that she has. She looked at the clock it was 9:30. She has to find a job if she wanted to stay. But first she has to check on Amelia. Someone has to. God knows if her aunt leaves her alone, some stranger could hurt her. She wouldn't let that happen. Until Amelia can take care of her self she won't leave her alone.

Rose was in front of Amelia's house, A woman came out. " Hello, do you need something?"

" I'm Rose, Rose Tyler, I'm looking for Amelia."

" Why? is she in trouble again? uh, she's babbling about the Doctor again isn't she? That girl is going to be the end of me. Can't find any babysitter anymore for her."

" actually I'm new here, and I need a job I could babysit her if you'd like. 'Till I find a stable job."

" That would be wonderful. I'm her Aunt Sharon by the way."

" Nice to meet you." Amelia gets out of the door. "Rose you came." She says and hugs her.

" I can start now." Said Rose.

" You're a life saver. How much?"

" 5£ an hour."

" By the way there is a job in Amelia's school if you want. How are you at history?"

" conceding my EX's hobby, I'm brilliant. I'll apply today."

" Nice to meet you Rose."

" Like wise Sharon." Sharon rids her car and leaves for work. Amelia takes Rose's hand in hers and they both enter the house.

" I can make breakfast if you'd like."

" No,I'm the babysitter, I'll make the on." Rose made both of them an omlet, and made herself a cup of tea.

" How did you meet the Raggidy Doctor?"

" He blow up my work place." Amelia starts laughing.

" I'm serious, he saved me from plastic monsters. And at the end I saved him. First moment I met him I was surrounded by them,then he came in, wearing a lather jacket, held my hand and told me to run." She was smiling, but tears were falling from her eyes without her noticing. She just continued the story from the beginning to end. Amelia gave her a napkin, and then she realised that she was crying.

" Why are you crying Rose? It's a happy story."

" And a sad middle." She said. Rose spent the day with Amelia. she went to the park with her. Rose applied to the job at Amelia's school. When the two of them got back to the house it was 3 in the afternoon. apparently Sharon works all day, and most nights she goes to party. Rose promised Amelia that she would tell her more stories about the Doctor if she stopped talking about him and stopped biting psychiatrists. She already went through two of them. Amelia grew loving Rose more and more with each day, she started considering Rose as her mother, that one day she accidentally called Rose mum. Rose was so overjoyed she loved Amelia so much she was proud to be considered her mother by the child.

Three days after the first time Rose babysat Amelia, she was excepted as the new history teacher in Amelia's school. There she got to know Amelia's two best friends. Rory Williams and Melody. Melody or Mel as she liked to be called seems to belive in the Doctor even more than Amelia her self. She once asked her about the Titanic and she answered that it sank because the Doctor wasn't there to save it.

" Well, he was there, but it was a fixed point in time he couldn't change so he just went there for fun." She answered. The class started laughing, and Mel looked at her in a strange way. Rose just smiled and winked at her. Mel just smiled back.

Three months has past. Sharon has been hit by a car at night by a drunk driver. She told the authority to let Rose take care of Amelia. After going through paper work, Amelia's wellbeing was handed to Rose incase something happens to Sharon.

Months later Amelia was adopted and Rose was her official guardian. Rose's sadness over her Doctor's death wasn't gone but it was lessened by Amelia. Taking care of her, and might as well Mel, her heart was filled with happiness with these two, and when Rory comes there is something that shines in Amelia's eyes. One day Rose discovered that bad wolf was in her but it's under control what's left of the time vortex was inside of her and a part of her now. It was slowly changing her from the inside. Life and death, past and present, fates was all in her hands. When she looks into people if she so desire she can see their entire timelines, things that can change and things that would stay. Now she knows the three kid's future, and Mel as much as Rose's heart would break things have to stay as they are no changing a single thing in her future. In any of their futures. She didn't look at her own, she would like it to be a surprise.

Amelia and Mel knew of her powers, they both thought that it was the coolest thing in the world. And yes they promised not to tell anyone about her being a "goddess". Mel's word not hers.

Rose continued to tell Amelia and Mel about the Doctor as bed time stories, and told them about Jack Harkness. Mel and Amelia wanted to talk to him, but the two of them were afraid of Rose's as time went by loved Rose more and more, and respected her as part of her family as well. Amelia was he mother but Rose was as much of Amelia's mother as any biological thing get. So they decided to call Torchwood and ask for the Captain.

**Tourchwood.**

A phone rings. Ianto Jones picks it up.

" Hello."

" Hello. Is this Torchwood?" What seems the voice of a little girl asks.

" Yes." He answered a little put off by the voice.

" Is Captain Jack Harkness here?" Another little girl asks.

" Yes." Still confused.

" Could we please talk to him." Ianto calls Jack and hands him the phone.

" Hello." Jack says.

" Is this Captain Jack Harkness? the one who traveled with the Doctor?" Jack's expression was a mix of horror, and confusion.

" Who is this? How do you know about the Doctor?" Jack asked.

" Mum told us about you." More confusion appeared on Jack's face.

" Amy your mum's back hang the phone." And the line went dead.

Jack stood there frozen and confused. " Tosh, can you trace the call?"

" Yes, but why?"

" Jack, What's wrong?" Asked Gwen.

"Two little girls just called Tourchwood asking if I'mthe one who travels with the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**By the way this is after the end of season 1 of Torchwood mid 2 and the Doctor who episodes with Jack. So Jack knows why he is immortal. **

**Don't make me peg every time I put a new chapter review. review .review. And I can't waite to start the Eleventh hour. **

Jack Harkness is a reasonable man... Mostly. But when two little girls call him about The Doctor, then that gives him the right to panic and trace the call. And of course Tourchwood traced the call back to a seemingly ordinary house.

Jack ,Gwen and Owen were standing on the front door ready to attack who ever is in there that could be a threat. Yes this was a crazy plan, thankfully he had a voice of reason with him.

" Jack don't you think that this is a little too far, I mean this looks like a normal house, do you really think dangerous aliens live here?" Gwen asked.

" How would two little girls know about the Doctor? This has got to be a trap."

" But.."

" Stop trying to change his mind it's not working." Said Owen.

" Ready?" He asked them. They both nodded. Jack kicked the door, the three of them holding guns and pointing it at the first thing they saw. And that thing was three young kids sitting up a table. The three Torchwood agents froze in shock. The three kids panicked. Amelia and Rory hid Mel behind them, trying to protect her. Amelia started calling for Rose.

" Muuum." She screamed. Rose's heart stopped at the sound of Amelia's cry. She ran as fast she can to where the kids were.

The exact moment Jack saw Rose running in the room his jaw hit the floor. and he dropped the gun. Rose's eyes widen at the sight of Jack in front of her.

" Rosie?" Rose stands there, eyes wide.

A few seconds later Jack runs to her, hugs her, lifts her up and twirls her,while both of them laugh.

" Rosie. How are you here?" Jack says still smiling brilliantly.

" It's a long story. How about these two put down the gun, and not dramatize the kids."

" Did the ginger just call you mom?" He asked confused. Both Gwen and Owen put the guns back in their pockets.

" It's a long story, and it takes place in the future." Both Gwen and Owen looked confused, but Jack understod clearly.

" What I don't understand is why are you here?"

" We.. Got a call from two little girl asking if I was Jack Harkness who traveled with the Doctor so-"

" So you panicked and traced the call." Jack nodded looking a little embarrassed.

" Two little girls huh?" Jack nodded. Rose looks at the two girls sternly. " Girls. Why did you call him without me?" The stern face went away in laughter. Both girls smiled at her.

" Would you like to join us."

" Well we don't want to impose." Said Gwen.

" No don't worry about it. We were just about to have lunch. I'd like to know what Jack was up to all this time."

" Are you sure it's ok? I mean won't it affect the time line?"

" No, not if I don't reveal much. Don't worry ok?" Jack smiled and helped sit up the table while Gwen helped Rose make lunch.

The three kids went to play outside . Jack and Rose cached up with each other, while Jack told Rose of his time in Torchwood, Rose told him about the alternative universe and gave him a warning that the Rose he'll see when the Daleks Attack again will not be this one but a younger version of herself and that she can't interfere with what's coming. And assured him that everything will work out fine, every thing will be ok.

" So Jack, How do you know this woman?" Owen asked.

" Rosie here, is a friend of mine, used to travel with her and the Doctor. Of course she couldn't resist my handsome face so.." Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

" Kidding kidding. You belonged to the Doctor that was obvious to the blind." He quickly amended.

Later Amelia entered the house, after Rory and Mel went home.

Jack promised Rose to come back and check on both her and Amelia. And that's what he did, when the world wasn't ending, when it was free, Amelia's birthday or Mel's. Jack became a good friend and like the cool uncle for the two little girls.

Amelia Rory and Mel grew up and noticing however the years past that Rose is still not getting older. This problems was presented to Jack in which he gave her a perception filter that looked like a golden ring, to look to the world that she is growing older. One of the times he came he told Rose about his concern for the invisible room, however Rose reassured him that everything happening is supposed to and he shouldn't worry about it.

**9 Years later **

**Age 17.**

Amy and Rose get Mel out of the cell. In Amy's bed room Both Rory and Amy are giving her a lecture.

"It was late. I took a bus." She gave the excuse.

"Er, you stole a bus." Rory clarified.

"Who steals a bus?" Amy asks outraged pacing in the room. Rose is watching all of this in amusement.

"I returned it." Said Mel.

"You drove it through the Botanical garden." Said Rory, and Rose is hardly containing her laughter.

"Short cut."

"Why can't you just act like a person? Like a normal legal person?" Asks Amy.

" I don't know, maybe I need a Doctor."

" Stop it."

" Er, I'd better go. I'm on earlies tomorrow." Rory gets his bag and gets out.

" Okay." Says Amy.

" It's all right for you two. You've got Mister Perfect keeping you right." Says Mel to both Amy and Rose.

"No I don't. Who do I have?"

"I mean Rory".

"What, Rory? How have I got Rory?"

"Yeah, how, how's she got me?"

" He's not mine." Mel looks disbelieving at the two of them, Rose winks at her.

" No. No. I'm not hers." Rory panics.

" Oh, come on. Seriously, it's got to be you two. Oh, cut to the song. It's getting boring."

" Nice thought, okay, but completely impossible."

" Yeah, impossible."

" I mean, I'd love to. He's gorgeous. He's my favourite guy. But he's, you know"

" A friend."

"Gay." Was said at the same time.

"I'm not gay." Rory says.

" Yes, you are."

" No. No, I'm not."

" Course you are. Don't be stupid. In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown any interest in a girl?"

" Penny in the air." Mel's said in anticipation.

" I mean, I've known you for, what, ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to?" Rory flees.

"Oh, my God! Rory!" Amy runs after him after realising what just happened.

" And the penny drops." Mel says happily.

" It's about time." Says Rose.

"Rory!" They heard Amy yell. Then the both of them looked out of the window to see Amy and Rory kissing passionately in the garden. Both of them smile at each other.

**AN: Next chapter The Eleventh Hour.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Eleventh Hour

**AN: This chapter doesn't hold much of a change mostly becouse I liked how it was in the show, changes were made.**

**AN : In future chapters the rating might be M. It'll be my first but I'll try, If anyone would like to help you are welcome also it might be to Amy's choice to reach M ratting, again don't like don't read, help is very much welcomed, and reviews are you. **

**I don't own Doctor Who or any of the spin offs but they are the best shows to be preduced even though theymake myhead hurt when it comes to the logic of season 5-6 **

**The Eleventh Hour **

The TARDIS materialised, steaming. The Doctor stumbles out.  
" Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!"

He enters the house. " Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?" Then goes up the stares to Amelia's bedroom when no one anseres him. " Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is." A floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a cricket bat.

* * *

Rose was out shopping for the day, today was somehow special for some reason but she couldn't remember why. However she decided not to look at the future, let the day play out. Her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID then answered.

" Amelia, is something wrong? Why are you calling me?"

" Mum, you have to come home now you'll never believe it."

" Amelia what is it?" Now she was really concern.

" Just come home." Rose paid for the supplies in a hurry and went back to her house in a speed that would put racers to shame.

* * *

**Coma ward**

At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse march into the ward.

"So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak." Said the lady Doctor.

" Yes, Doctor Ramsden." Said the mail nurse who happens to be Rory.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Said Ramsden.

" Because they called for you." Rory explained

"Me." She said disbelieving

"Doctor." called one of the patients. The male coma patient behind them spoke.

" Doctor. Doctor." The man said again.

" Doctor. Doctor" A patient woman called.

" Doctor. Doctor. Doctor." All of the patients called.

* * *

**In Amelia's house. Corridor.**

The Doctor revives with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained. Oi! You, sit still." Amy spook to him.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat." Said the Doctor confused.

" You were breaking and entering." Said Amy. The Doctor is handcuffed to the radiator.

" Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed." complained the Doctor.

" Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." Amy warned him.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman."

" And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

" But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?"

" Amelia Pond?"

" Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

"How long?"

"Six months." Amy replied "

"No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" He asked worry clear in his voice.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond." She said into the radio.

* * *

**Coma ward**

" I don't think they were even conscious." Said Ramsden.

" Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing." Rory spoke.

"Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake."

" I've seen them." Rory insisted.

" These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village." Rory tryed to hand her his phone.

" Why are you giving me your phone?"

"It's a camera too. " Doctor Ramsden's bleeper goes off.

" You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now."

* * *

" I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." The Doctor told her in a series tone.

"I live here." She said in almost yelling.

"But you're the police." He said confused.

" Yes, and this is where I live, with my mum. Have you got a problem with that?"

" How many rooms?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked him now confused.

" On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

" Why?"

" Because it will change your life." He said cripticly.

" Five. One, two, three, four, five." Amy counted.

" Six." The Doctor corrected.

" Six?" More confusion.

" Look."

"Look where?"

" Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

"That's, that is not possible. How's that possible? Mom would've seen it."

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it."

" But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now."

"I don't have the key. I lost it."

" How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" Amy goes inside the mystery room.

"Again. My screwdriver, where is it?"

**[Room]**

Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes.

" Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?" The Doctor said.

" There's nothing here." Amy calls back.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room."

**[Corridor]**

"What makes you think you could see it?"

**[Room]**

" Now please, just get out." The Doctor pleaded with her.

" Silver, blue at the end?" She asked to make sure.

" My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

**[Corridor]**

" Must have rolled under the door."

**[Room]**

" Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table."

**[Corridor]**

"Get out of there."

**[Room]**

"Get out of there! Get out!" Yelled the Doctor. Amy picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with gunk.

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: Get out of there!

**[Room]**

Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy.

" What is it? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

" There's nothing here, but."

**[Corridor]**

" Corner of your eye." The Doctor reminded her.

**[Room]**

" What is it?" Amy asks.

" Don't try to see it." The Doctor warned her. "If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look." Amy turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams.

**[Corridor]**

" Get out!" Amy runs to the Doctor.

"Give me that." The Doctor grabs the sonic screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself.

" Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?"

" Will that door hold it?"

" Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." He said sarcastically

There is a bright light in the room. " What's that? What's it doing?" Amy asked.

" I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine."

"There is no back up."

"I heard you on the radio. You called for back up."

" I was pretending, I called for my mother before that. It's a pretend radio."

" You're a policewoman."

" I'm a kissogram!" She yelled.

Rose opens the door and came running. " Amelia." She called. The Doctor froze, he knew that voice.

" Mum. There was a whole room I never noticed before." Rose appeared in front of them. Lookes at the man there, raggidy clothes floppy hair,blue eyes, oh but it was him, that's a mistake she never would make again, her Doctor, she'd know him anywhere.

Thier eyes met.

" Rose?" He asked disbelieve, and hope in his voice.

" Mum, glad you see him again but meanwhile."

She takes off her cap and her long red hair falls down. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and tool belt, with a black dog, He looks just like Barney the coma patient.

" But it's just."

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." The man barks.

" What? I'm sorry, but what?"

" It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

The coma patient has a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.

"Stay, boy! We're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up."

" I didn't send for back-up!"

" I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us."

" Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." The ATRAXI said.

" What's that?"

"Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe."

" Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

" Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." Rose rolled her eyes at that.

" Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver. " Come on, work, work, work, come on."

" Ah for God's sake." she takes the screw driver from him, then uses the key that she took from Amy to free him. The Doctor's jaw dropped.

" So you were the one that took the key" Said Amy.

" Yes."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

" No time for chit chat. Run! Run!" The three of them flee out of the door.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

**[Garden]**

" You're a kissogram? And Amelia" Asks the Doctor.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it."

" Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman? And and how is my Rose here?"

You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me! And waite your Rose?"

" An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Yes My Rose as in ...Never mind. Any questions? Replyed the Doctor

" Yes." She looked at both of them.

" Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in."

" Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

" Come on."

"Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

" He's coming."

" You said six months. Why did you say six months?

" We've got to go. Doctor come on. " Said Rose.

" Why did you say six months?"

" Why did you say five minutes!"

" What?"

" Come on."

" What?"

" Come on!"

" What?"

" Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated"

" Sweetheart he was probably aiming for five minutes,but gut 12 years. happens a lot." Rose told Amy.

" Yeah you did tell me that before." And the Doctor is more confused by the second.

* * *

**[Village lane]**

"you're late." She told him

" Amelia Pond. You're the little girl. And Rose is with you. And why do you keep calling her Mun?"

" I'm Amelia and you're late. And she toke care of me and became my mother when I was 8."

" What happened?"

" Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

" Twelve years."

"A cricket bat."

"Twelve years."

" And 2 psychiatrists." Said Rose

"Two?"

" I kept biting them."

"Why?" He asked

They said you weren't real." She replied.

"Until I came, and made an arrangement that worked." Rose told the Doctor.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." It is coming from the Ice cream van speakers.

" No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" Asked the Doctor.

" It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." Said the Ice cream man. It is also on the radio.

" Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." It is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

" Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

* * *

**[Mrs Angelo's home]**

The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control. "Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." ATRAXI on TV

"Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look."

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Rose, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?" Says MRS. Angelo.

" Well, sometimes." Says Amy.

" I thought you were a nurse." Mrs. Angelo says confused.

" I can be a nurse."

"Or actually a nun?"

" I dabble."

" Amy, who is your friend?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

" Yeah? Now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name."

"Bit fairy tale."

" I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." Says Mrs. Angelo.

" Not me. Brand new face First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh." She said defensively.

" You were a little girl five minutes ago." Angry and a little scandalized.

" You're worse than my aunt."

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt."

" But not mothers. They just slap him." Rose informed Amy.

" Rose." the Doctor whined.

The Doctor speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.

"And that is not how I'm introducing myself."

" Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche." Says the ATRAXI on radio.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." The Doctor concluded. He looks out of the window.

" What's up there? What are you looking for"

" Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." A young man comes in and the Doctor speaks to him. " But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

" Twenty minutes to what?" Asks Amy.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asks.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him." Says Mrs. Angelo.

"Shut up." Says Amy.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asks.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Says Jeff.

"Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?" Says Amy.

" The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." ATRAXI on TV.

" The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet."

" will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." ATRAXI on TV.

" Twenty minutes to the end of the world."

" Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." ATRAXI on TV.

" So in other words a normal day for the Doctor." Says Rose

" Pretty much." The Doctor shrugs.

" Ok then, no need for this." Rose removes the ring from her hand.

The Doctor looked confused." What exactly did you do?"

" Oh my God she looks young." says Jeff.

" So? She always looked like that."

" Not to others. She wears a perception filter she got from Jack to look like she aged, I guess you just looked through it." Explained Amy.

" What? Jack who?"

" Jack Harkness."

" Where do you know Jack from?" The Doctor panicked just a pit.

" Long story, Doctor alien threat, above the planet focus."

" Right."

**[Space]**

The eyeball is one of may snowflake cum icicle type spaceships above the Earth. " Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

* * *

**[Leadworth]**

The Doctor, Amy and Rose walk down the middle of the road." What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asks.

" Leadworth." Amy answers.

" Where's the rest of it?" Asks the Doctor.

" This is it." Replied Rose.

"Is there an airport?"

" No." Amy answers.

" A nuclear power station?"

" No." Says Rose raising her eye brow.

"Even a little one?"

" No." Said Amy.

" Nearest city?"

" Gloucester. Half an hour by car." Says Rose.

" We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

" No. " Says Amy.

" Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?"

" It's a duck pond." Says Amy.

" Why aren't there any ducks?"

" I don't know. There's never any ducks."

" Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

" It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Rose starts to lough until she sees The Doctor clutches his chest. "I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

" What's happening? Why's it going dark?" A black disk covers the sun, like a total eclipse.

"So what's wrong with the sun?"

" Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field." Said Rose.

"They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." Said the Doctor. Then he realised something.

" I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw." People all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Rory photographing the people. The time is 11:30.

" Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

Amy shares a look with Rose. "This is what you told me about in all those stories, this is one of them and I'm in it."

" Are you ready to have an adventure Amelia?" Rose asks he daughter. They both share a smile.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Stop that nurse." He runs onto the village green and grabs Rory's phone. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" Asked The Doctor.

" Amy. Aunt Rose."

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." Says Amy.

" Boyfriend." Rory corrects her.

" Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy." Says Rory.

" Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor asks again.

" Oh my God, it's him." Rory suddenly realizes who he's talking to.

"Just answer his question, please." Amy says urgently.

" It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor." Says Rory and Rose nods smiling.

" Yeah, he came back."

" Like all those stories your mum used to tell us."

" Man and dog. Why? Tell me now." The Doctor says urgently.

" Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's" Both Rory and The Doctor say at the same time. " In a hospital, in a coma."

"Yeah." Rory confirms.

" Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." (The man barks at them.)

" Prisoner Zero." Says the Doctor.

One of the pretty eyeball spaceships comes down.

" See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring.

"Oi, come back here! Come back!" A fireman calls.

" I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" He blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes. " No, no! No, don't do that!"

" Look, it's going." Says Rory.

" No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is." Prisoner Zero goes squidgy and disappears down a drain cover.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

" Well, of course it did." Says the Doctor. Rose whack him on the head.

" Ow. What was that for."

" Don't talk to her in that tone, not all of us are nine hundred something year old Time Lord."

" What do we do now?" Asked Amy.

" It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

* * *

**[Coma ward]**

Patient Barney is shaking. "Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?" Dr. Ramsden says. The multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed.

**[Leadworth]**

" So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?"

" Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop." The Doctor explains.

AMY: So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute! And how come you and Jack never told us about it Mum?"

" They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I how would Rose Know she's just humen like you, I think."

Rose just smirks at the Doctor. " You know the answer to that. Amelia." The Doctor gives Rose a wired look. " What happned to me?" He asks her. " The meta-crisis me?"

Rose frozem and tears began forming in her eyes.

" You had to bring him up didn't you?" Amy saysin a hostile tone to the hugs Rose to comfort her.

"Rose I'm so sorry. I never ment"

" It's OK, you never knew. He'll always have a place in my heart, seeing him die, was like watching you die Doctor, and I never want to see that again."

The Doctor nodded, understandingly.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone." Says The Doctor to Rory.

Rory hestats.

" Phone. Now. Give me." Rory gives him the phone.

"You made me dress up as him, when we were kids, aunt Rose would just smile and laugh." Amy and Rose smiled at the memory.

The Doctor flicks through the images on the iPhone. "These photos, they're are all coma patients?" The Doctor asks

" Yeah." Rory confirms.

" No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?"

" Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." The Doctor said in a hurry.

" Thanks." Says Rory ofended a pit.

" Rude and not ginger." Whispered Rose.

" Jeff." Amy said.

" Oh, thanks." Rory said now realy offended

" He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done."

"Your car. Come on." She says to Rory.

"I'm coming with you." Says Rose.

Amy,Rory and Rose get into a proper Mini, not a BMW oversized wannabe.

**[Jeff's bedroom]**

Jeff is lounging on his bed, using his laptop.

" Hello. Laptop. Give me." Says the Doctor.

" No, no, no, no, wait."

"It's fine. Give it here."

"Hang on!" Jeff says.

The Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing.

" Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff." Mrs Angelo enters.

" Gran." Jeff calls.

" What are you doing?" Mrs Angelo asks.

" The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

" I like Patrick Moore." Says Mrs. Angelo.

" I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil." The Doctor tells her.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff says.

"Can't I?" Six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper.

Who are you? Patrick Moore on screen says.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" Asked one of the men.

" Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." Says the Doctor.

" It's here too, I'm getting it." Patrick Moore says.

" Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention."

* * *

Rory Amy and Rose run into the hospital.

" Sir, what are you doing?" Asked NASA

" I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" Says the Doctor.

" Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asks.

" Patrick, behave." The Doctor whispered.

" What does this virus do?" One of the men asked.

" It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain."

" Jeff, you're my best man."

" You what?" Asked Jeff in disbelieve.

" Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." The Doctor says dramatically.

" Why me?" a little afraid.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go." The Doctor runs out.

" Okay, guys, let's do this." Says Jeff.

" Oh, and delete your internet history." The Doctor advises him.

* * *

**[Hospital]**

" Something's happened up there. We can't get through." Said Rory

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy asked.

" I don't know. No one knows. Phone him." He told her.

" I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."

" What did he say?"

" Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

**[Fire engine]**

"Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle." Says the Doctor.

**[Hospital corridor]**

Rory and Amy run up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess.

" Oh god." A woman with two girls meets them in the corridor.

" Officer." Says the mother

" What happened? " Amy asked

Rose looks at the woman and the two girls suspiciously.

" There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses." Amy makes a phone call.

**[Fire engine]**

DOCTOR: Are you in?

"Yep." Says Amy.

**[Hospital corridor]**

" But so's Prisoner Zero." Amy told him

**[Fire engine]**

" You need to get out of there." The Doctor yelled.

**[Hospital corridor]**

Both Of you get back right now that is prisoner Zero." Rose informed them.

Rory and Amy back away. She opens her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.

" Oh, my God!" Rory says.

**[Fire engine]**

"Amy? Rose, what's happening? Amy Rory and Rose run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles.

" Amy, Rose, talk to me!"

**[Coma ward]**

" We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." Amy told him.

"Which window are you? "

"What, sorry?"

**[Fire engine]**

" Which window?" The Doctor asks again.

**[Coma ward]**

" First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." The broom finally gives up.

"Oh, dear little Amelia Pond, I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. And Rose Tyler the girl who got her heart broken so many times. weighting for her Doctor to return. The Big Bad Wolf. The Goddess of time. Afraid of her powers"

Amy gets a text from Rory's phone. Duck! They do, and the fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor.

" Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." He says.

" Time for what, Time Lord?" Says the mother.

" Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

" The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." Said the mother.

" Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." Said The Doctor.

" I did not open the crack." She informed him.

" Somebody did."

" The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" She changes to a little girl's voice." The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!" And back to the adult voice. " The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.

" And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The clock says 0:00.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." There is a bright light outside.

" Oh! And I think they just found us!"

" The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that ."

" Then I shall take a new form." Says the mother.

" Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years." She says. Amy collapses.

" No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

" Amelia wake up sweetie."

"Doctor." Rory calls. Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair, and Rose beside him, they both are holding little Amelia's hands.

" Well, that's rubbish. Who's that man supposed to be?"

" It's you." Says Rory.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" Asked The Doctor.

" You don't know?" Asked Rory confused.

" Busy day."

" Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor, coming back to her and her mother. What a disappointment you've been."

" No, she's dreaming about us because she can hear us. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw." Said the Doctor.

"No. No. No!" She transforms.

" Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself."

" Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." Said the ATRAXI.

" Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Zero hissed. Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind.

The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Says Rory. Amy wakes up.

" Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?" Asked Rory.

" What happened?" She asked.

" He did it. The Doctor did it."

"No, I didn't." He says.

" What are you doing?" Rory asked.

" Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance."

"About what?"

" The bill." The Doctor phones the Atraxi. " Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it."

" Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked disbelieving.

**[Hospital corridor]**

"Where are you going?" Asked Amy

"The roof. No, hang on."

**[Doctor's locker room]**

" What's in here?" Asked Rose.

" I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show."

" You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, aunt Rose he's taking his clothes off."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you."

" Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know."

Amy's face gets red and turns around.

" Are you not going to turn your back?" He asks Rose.

"Nop." She looks at his body. _'Nice bum' _She thinks.

**[Roof]**

The Doctor walks out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. The Atraxi is hovering overhead.

" So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Said Amy.

" Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." He yelled.

The eyeball drops onto the roof and scans the Doctor.

"You are not of this world." Said the ATRAXI.

No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He looks at his selection of , hmm, I don't know. What do you think?"

" Is this world important?" Asked the ATRAXI

" Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" There is a projection of the world between them.

"No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

" No."

" Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." The projection shows the Daleks et al. " And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor steps through the projection with a jacket and bow tie. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run. The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast.

Rose takes his face in her hands and kisses him passionately. " Not that that wasn't welcomed, but what was it for?"

" Do you have any idea how hot and badass you looked right now."

**{AN: He was so bad ass.}**

There is a brief materialisation sound, then the Doctor takes a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket.

" Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asks

But The Doctor is already down the stairs and running out of the hospital, hand in hand with Rose.

**[Garden]**

The Tardis is waiting for him.

" Okay, what have you got for me this time?"

**[Tardis]**

" Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you."

Amy and Rory run up just at it dematerialises.

** Night time**.

The sound of the Tardis wakes Amy up. She runs outside.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now."

" You came back."

" Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

_' oh oh, here we go again, how long was it this time?'_

"And you kept the clothes."

" Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes."

" Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool. Aren't they Rose?

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

" So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

" Other planets. Want to check some out?"

" What does that mean?"

" It means. Well, it means come with us."

"Where?"

" Wherever you like."

" All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero."

" Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more."

" Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago." She yelled at him.

'_New it."'_

" Oh.! Oops."

"Yeah."

" So that's"

" Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

" When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?"

"She looks at Rose and she smiles. He opens the Tardis door and follows Amy and Rose in.

**[Tardis]**

" Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

" I'm in my nightie."

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?"

" You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah, I am."

" Why?"

" Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels."

" Oh, do you?"

" All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

" Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

" It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago."

' _Yeah if you drove her right.'_

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

" Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff." Now that was a lie if Roseever heard one you don't raise a girl for10 years without knowing when she hides something.

" All right, then. Back in time for stuff." A sonic screwdriver rises from a slot in the console. "Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear." The Doctor uses an old typewriter wired into the console.

" Why us?

" Why not?"

" No, seriously. You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why us?"

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?"

" People always have a reason."

" Do I look like people?"

" Yes." Both Amy and Rose say at the same time.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache."

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that. Promise."

" Okay."

"So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know."

" I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything."

He sets the Tardis in flight. We watch it dematerialise in the garden then go back to Amy's bedroom and the wedding dress with its veil hanging up on the back of the door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beast Below

**AN: I can't waight til an episod with a break. Reviwes please review**

**Beast Below**

**[Class room]**

A city is flying through space, stuck on the back of a giant shell with a Union Flag painted on it. The skyscrapers have illuminated names down their sides - Yorkshire, Devon, Kent, Essex. The second R in Surrey is broken. The school bell is ringing for end of classes. The children file out except for one red-headed boy who is still sitting at his desk. The Auto-teacher is praising them as they pass.

" Well done, Mabel. Well done, Alfie. Good girl, Tabitha. Very well done, Ranjit. Good girl, Chloe. Well done, Ben. Well done, Mandy." Spook the computer. It is the little boy's turn.

" Bad boy, Timmy." The head on the Auto-teacher turns around from a smiling face to a frowning one.

" Zero."

**[By the lift]**

" You got a zero, didn't you?" Mandy said

" Yeah? So?" Asked Timmy.

" You'll have to walk home then." Said Mandy

" Walk to London? That's twenty decks!" Timmy said

" You can't ride a Vator with a zero. You know what happens. You'll get sent below." A man in a black cloak, with a clock key on a string around his neck, stops Timmy getting in the lift. He is a Winder, apparently. " I'll wait for you." She told him. The lift doors close. They look like tube train doors, and the logo above them is London Underground. Timmy gets into the next lift.

**[Lift]**

There is an Automaton here too, like the Auto-teacher in the classroom. The cast list says that these are called Smilers.

" Welcome to Vator Verse, sponsored by McLintock's Candy Burgers." Said the smiler.

"London, please." Said Timmy. A little girl appears on a small screen at the back of the lift.

" A horse and a man, above, below. One has a plan, but both must go. Mile after mile, above, beneath. One has a smile, and one has teeth." Said the girl on the screen. The Smiler head turns from smile to frown.

" Though the man above might say hello, expect no love from the beast below." Said the girl. The lift starts to drop very fast. Timmy goes to the intercom.

"Help! Help me!" Timmy screams. The lift stops at floor 0 and the floor opens up over a long drop. The Smiler face turns from frown to angry scowl. Timmy falls through the bottom of the lift with a scream.

* * *

**[Tardis]**

Amy is floating in space, with the Doctor holding on to her ankle from the open door of the Tardis.

"My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven, I had an imaginary friend, then a woman appeared one, that made my life happy and amazing and kept telling me about my imaginary friend, the stories the adventures. Last night was the night before my wedding."

" Come on, Pond." Said the Doctor.

" And my imaginary friend came back, he took me and my mother." The Doctor pulls Amy back inside the Tardis.

" Now do you believe me?" The doctor asked.

" Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?"

" I've extended the air shell. We're fine."

Amy hugged Rose, both of them smiling."I can't believe that all of this is real. I'm on a space ship with my Mum, the stories that she told me, the end of the world."

" Oh don't worry, we'll face the end of the universe soon." Said Rose.

" Oi,why so sure of that?"

" Let's just say, experience." She walked to him,put her hand on the back of his nick and yanked him to her. Their lips met. The Doctor tried to keep the kiss sweet, she put her hand on his shoulders, one of his hands were on her hip while the other was on her back. Rose licked his bottom suddenly snapped, he pushed her to the wall, and the kiss became faster, and a little protal. Rose gasped andthe Doctor took ful advantage, slipping his tong in there, like a man thirsty for the sweet taste of water.

" Guys, please don't shag in front of me." Amy told them. They froze then backed away from each other.

" Right sorry." Said the Doctor.

They looked out side the still open TARDIS door. They are above the city in space.

" Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations." The Doctor runs back to the console and the doors close.

" Doctor?" Amy calls

" Migrating to the stars." He continues to talk.

" Doctor?" Rose calls.

" Isn't that amazing?"

" Doctor!" He has shut them outside.

" Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Asked Amy hopefully.

" Course we can. But first, there's a thing." Said the Doctor.

"A thing?"

" An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other people or planets."

Rose starts giggling. " Is there something funny. Tyler?

"You? An observer? Does regeneration take part of your memories away?" the Doctor just ignores her.

An image of Mandy waiting by the lifts is on the scanner. "Ooo, that's interesting."

" So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?"

Amy sees the Doctor and Rose on the scanner, speaking to the weeping Mandy.

" Doctor?" He gestures for her to join them.

**[London Market]**

" Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." Says Tannoy.

" I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Says Amy.

" Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one, just like my Rose. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

" What's wrong?" Asked Amy.

" Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

" Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy tried to guess

" Says the girl in the nightie."

" Oh my God, I'm in my nightie." She panics

" Now, come on, look around you. Actually look."

" London Market is a crime-free zone." Said Tannoy.

"Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." Said the Doctor. He takes a pint glass of water from a table.

" What are you doing?" Asked the man. And puts it on the floor. He looks at it for a moment then returns it to the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?"

" Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked.

" Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?"

" Where?" She asked.

" There." The weeping Mandy, Rose is beside her trying to comfort her. The Doctor goes to her and a Winder watches them.

**[Tower]**

A field telephone rings. A thin faced man answers whilst watching the Doctor on a screen.

" Are you sure?" asked Hawthorn.

**[London Market]**

The Winder is using a red Telephone kiosk to report in." Saw it myself." Said Peter.

**[Tower]**

" Are you going to tell her?" Asked Peter.

"We're under orders to tell her." Hawthorne answered

**[London Market]**

" Well done. Keep tabs on him." Hawthorne said.

**[State apartments]**

A woman in a long red cloak is sitting on the floor with her back towards us, in front of an array of glasses of water and a lit chandelier. Her mobile phone rings. "Sorry to interrupt. There's been a sighting. London block, Oxford Street. A man."Hawthorne informed her. A white mask by her feet.

"Did he do the thing?" Asked Liz.

"Apparently."

"I'll have a look on the monitors." Said Liz.

**[London Market]**

"One little girl crying. So?" Rose came back to them.

" Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

" Are you a parent?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

A Smiler watches Mandy get into a lift.

" Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

" Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her."

" You mean you stole it from her." Said Rose.

"Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." The Doctor gives Amy a colourful wallet.

" But they're just things."

" They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?" The Doctor explained.

" No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed."

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha ha, gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour."

" What are you going to do?" Asked Amy.

" What I always do. Stay out of trouble." Said The Doctor.

" Badly." Rose puts in

" So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other people or planets, unless there's children crying?"

" Yes."

" I'll go with him, be careful Amelia."

" Don't worry about me mum." Rose kisses Amy on the cheek,then holds the Doctor's hand and they split up.

**[Deck 207]**

Amy leaves footprints in the dirt of Dean Street.

" You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace." Mandy told her.

" You dropped this." Said Amy handing Mandy her wallet.

" Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me."

"What's that?" Amy asked.

" There's a hole. We have to go back." Mandy told her.

" A what? A hole?"

Right outside Magpie Electricals is a striped workman's hut with yellow flashing lights and a keep out sign.

" Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?" The girl sounded really scared.

" Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" The workman's hut is padlocked.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it." Said Mandy.

"About what?" Amy asked.

" Below." Mandytold her.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." Amy picks the lock with a hairpin, watched by a Smiler.

"You sound Scottish."Said Mandy.

" I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere."

"No. They wanted their own ship." Mandy informed Amy.

"Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes."

"So, how did you get here?" The Smiler changes to a Frowner.

" Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy, and my.. sister."

"Your boyfriend? Or your sisters."

" Well,he's my sister's .. Lover if anything. And Oh" She informed the little girl

" What?" Asked Mandy.

" Nothing. It's just, I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind."

" Married?"

" Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely."

" When?"

"Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did? Hey, hey. Result! Coming?" She asked.

" No!" She told her. The Frowner turns to a Scowler.

"Suit yourself." Said Amy.

"Stop! You mustn't do that!" Mandy warned torch.

" Oh, my God. That's weird. That's." A tentacle lashes at her. She backs out to find herself surrounded by Winders. One points his ring at her. It emits a gas and she passes out.

**[Engine room]**

Rose and The Doctor climb down a ladder. The Doctor starts feeling the walls.

" Can't be." He says.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks him.

He scans it with his screwdriver. There is a glass of water on the floor. The woman is wearing her mask now.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?"

"You know me?" The Doctor asked.

" Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

" Who says I see anything?" Asks the Doctor.

" Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

" No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, I thought I'd take a look. It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see? And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was"

" No engine at all." They both said at the same time.

" But it's working. This ship is travelling though space. We saw it." Said Rose.

" The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." Liz tells him.

" How?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" The woman hands over a tracking device and turns to leave.

" Who are you? How do I find you again?"

"I am Liz Ten, and I will find you." Shw whispered.

"Doctor?"

" Yes?"

" By any chance did you once have an affair with Queen Elizabeth?" The Doctor looks around uncomfrtbul. then starts following where the device leads him.

" What makes you think that dear?" His voice echoes from a distance. Rose shrugged, and kept walking beside the Doctor.

**[Voting cubicle]**

Amy wakes up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest, watched a Smiler.

" Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Amelia Jessica Pond. Age, thirteen hundred and six." Spook the computer.

Pity the four screens all say 1308. "Shut up." Said Amy

"Marital status, unknown." Was heard from the computer.

You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." Morgan spoke. The presentation is fast, and leaves Amy reeling. She presses Forget. The screen displays Message Waiting. Play.

Amy sees herself on the screen." This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find the Doctor, and mum and get them back to the Tardis. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor and Mum off this ship!" The door opens. Mandy is waiting outside, then the Doctor bounces in holding Rose's hand again.

" Listen to me. This isn't a trick. This is for real." The Amy on the screen says.

" Amy?"

" You've got to find Mum and the Doctor." The Amy on the screen keeps talking. Amy turns off the message.

" What have you done?" The Doctor asks her. The Doctor scans a device in the ceiling.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes." He informs them.

" But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asks disbelieving.

" Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button." Mandy tells them.

" Did you?" Rose Asked her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years."

" And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned." Says the Doctor.

"Democracy in action." Rose sighs, and shakes her head.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asks the Doctor and Rose.

" Do I sound Scottish to you?" Rose asked Mandy.

" Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me." The Doctor said.

" It played for me." Said Amy.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human."

" Why not? You look human."

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first."

" So there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

" No. There were, but there aren't. Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor hits the Protest button. The door slams shut, trapping him, rose and Amy inside. The Smiler becomes a Scowler and the floor opens up to reveal the long drop.

" Say wheee!"

" Argh!" Amy and Rose say together. Outside, the cubicle sign changes from Occupied to Empty.

**[Outside Voting Cubicle 330C]**

Mandy turns to see the masked woman.

" It's all right, love." She removes her mask." It's only me." Said Liz.

**[Waste disposal]**

The Doctor drops down a chute into what appears to be organic waste. Amy and Rose follows a few moments later with a scream.

"Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

" Where are we?" Asked Amy.

" Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." Mutters the Doctor.

" Why do I have he feeling that I'll be disgusted in a few minuts.

" It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Said Amy.

" Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

" The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Amy observes.

"But feeding what, though?" Asked Rose

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." A distance animal noise.

" Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So." Sys the Doctor.

" Oh, God we're not, Tell me we are not where I think we are." Said Rose.

" It's a what?" Asked Amy.

" The next word is kind of a scary word. You two probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm."

" Omm." Says amy confused, and Rose looksready to murder someone.

" It's a tongue." Says Rose in between gretting teath.

" A tongue?" Amy asks

"A tongue. A great big tongue." Says the Doctor excitedly.

" This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" She looks at Rose who nods furiously and still looking ready to murder who ever put her in here.

" Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy." Said The Doctor.

" How do we get out?" Amy asked.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now."

" Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy asks again.

" Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business." A wall of lovely big teeth.

" We could try, though." Amy suggested.

"No, stop, don't move." The 'floor' vibrates.

" Too late. It's started."

" What has? " Amy asked.

" Swallow reflex." The Doctor answered.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors."

" Chemo-what?"

" The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?"

" Think about it!" A wave of vomit approaches.

" And I was right about being disgusted what a shock." Said Rose.

"Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!" Amy screams and Rose holds her breath.

**[Overflow pipe]**

" There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you two are covered in sick." Said The Doctor.

" Where are we?" Asked Amy.

" Overspill pipe, at a guess." Said The Doctor

" Oh, God, it stinks." Said Rose.

" Oh, that's not the pipe." The Doctor said.

"Oh. Phew. Can we get out?" Asked Amy.

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" Asked The Doctor. It is a Forget button.

"That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick." Two Smiler booths light up. " There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The Smilers become Frowners. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" Frowners become Scowlers. " Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?" The booths open and the Smilers step out.

" Doctor?" Amy said. Liz steps up between the Doctor and Amy, and shoots the Smilers. " Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." " You must be Amy. Liz. Liz Ten."

" Hi." Amy says.

" Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

" How did you find us?" Asked Rose.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." Said The Doctor.

" No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject.

" Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" Asked The Doctor.

" You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

" Your family?"

" They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move."

**[Sub basement 4]**

" The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you and Dame Rose on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy." By this point Rose was glaring daggers at the Doctor, If looks could kill, The Doctor would be dead since he has no degenerations left.

" Liz 10, Nice to meet you your majesty"

"Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" She turns, they duck, and she shoots the repaired Smilers again. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

**[Corridor]**

"There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things." Liz said. Tentacles beating at the grating. " Any ideas?"

" Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root."Said Amy

" Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." Said The Doctor.

" What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving." Liz and Mandy leave.

" Doctor?" Said Rose.

" Oh, Amy, Rose . We should never have come here."

" Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor and mum off this ship." Her voice rang in her ears.

**[Security office]**

"Winder division one. Ten has penetrated to the lower levels. Initiate the protocol. God save the Queen." Said Hawthorne.

**[State apartments]**

" Why all the glasses?" Asked The Doctor.

" To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz answered.

" A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" Asked Rose in wonder.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon." Liz replied

" How old were you when you came to the throne?" Asked The Doctor.

"Forty. Why?"

"What, you're fifty now? No way." Said Amy

" Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." She told them.

" And you always wear this in public?" Asked Rose.

" Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." She answered.

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face." Said The Doctor.

"Yeah? So what?" Asked Liz.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." A division of Winders enters.

" What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz asked outraged.

" Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." Said Peter.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. Peter's head turns to become a Scowler.

" How can they be Smilers?" Asked Amy.

" Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor told her.

" Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz asked.

"The highest authority, Ma'am." Peter answered.

"I am the highest authority." She told him.

" Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." Peter informed her.

"Where?" She asked

" The Tower, Ma'am." Peter answered

**[Tower]**

Amy looked through a grating, where tentacles are flailing." Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon." The Doctor answered.

" Ma'am." Hawthorne said.

" Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz said.

" There's children down here. What's all that about?" Asked Rose.

Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Said Hawthorne. Amy and Rose really wanted to punch this guy.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." Said the Doctor. The top of a pulsating brain is visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly." The Doctor explained.

" Or?" Liz asked.

" Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button." Rose continued.

" I don't understand." Said Liz.

" Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine." Said THe Doctor anger in his eyes.

"And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." Said Rose.

"Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." Said The Doctor. The Doctor sonics a tentacle. They hear a screaming sound.

" Stop it. Who did this?" Liz said horrified.

" We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne answered

" I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" Liz ordered.

" Liz. Your mask." Said The Doctor.

"What about my mask?" Asked Liz confused.

" Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say." He said.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?"

" Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face." Said The Doctor

"They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign." Rose continued.

" Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Said Liz.

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here." The Doctor told her. Two buttons - Forget and Abdicate.

" What have you done?" Liz asks

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us."Hawthorne answered her.

" If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision. " The recording of Liz informed the people.

" I voted for this. Why would I do that?" Asked Amy confused.

" Because you knew if we stayed here, we'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save us from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." Said The Doctor.

" I don't even remember doing it." Said Amy.

"You did it. That's what counts." Said the Doctor

" I'm, I'm sorry."

" Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home."

" Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!"

"Yeah, I know. You're only human."

" Don't you dare,I made a paradox once and you didn't send me home, so don't you dare send her. Please Doctor there has got to be another way don't do what you're thinking of." Rose pleaded with The Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

" The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it." The Doctor answered.

" That'll be like killing it."

" Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more."

" Or you can do non of that, destroy this room, and every one will be ok." Rose said.

The Doctor looks at her." And then what?"

Amy and Mandy sit and watch while the Doctor adjusts the machinery. Children enter.

"Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy." A tentacle flails behind Mandy, then gently taps her on the shoulder. Amy watches as she strokes it.

" Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything." Said The Doctor

" Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand." Amy drags Liz to the voting buttons.

" Amy, no! No!" The Doctor tries to stop her but Rose holds him back. Amy pushes Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The Whale roars. Starship UK shakes briefly, causing panic.

" Amy, what have you done?" Asked The Doctor

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" Said Amy.

"We've increased speed."Hawthorne said

" Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help." Said Amy.

" It's still here. I don't understand." Liz said.

" The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." Amy started to explain.

"What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." Rose said both looking at The Doctor.

**[Observation deck]**

" From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." Said Amy. She holds out Liz's mask.

" Amy, Rose you could have killed everyone on this ship." Said The Doctor.

"You could have killed a Star Whale." Rose said.

" And Amy saved it. I know, I know."

" I'm proud of you Amelia." Said Rose. Amy smiles.

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind." Said Amy.

" But you couldn't have known how it would react." Said the Doctor.

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" he hugs her .

"Hey." Amy said.

" What?" Asked The Doctor.

" Gotcha." Answered Amy.

"Huh. Gotcha." Said The Doctor.

**[London market]**

" Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Asked Amy.

" For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

" Sorry, what?" Amy panicked A little.

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones."

" He's not kidding" Said Rose. "Now, how about you tell me what makes you so nerves."

" You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?" She asked both of them.

" Once, a long time ago." The Doctor answered.

" What happened?" Amy asked

" Hello." the Doctor said and Rose pointed at him.

"Right." She said.

Doctor, Mum, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?"

**[Tardis]**

"People phone you?" Amy asked.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" Amy answers the trim phone on the console.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" She said.

"Which Prime Minister?" He asked.

" Er, which Prime Minister? The British one."

"Which British one?"

"Which British one? Winston Churchill for you."

" Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?"

**[War rooms]**

Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you." Churchill said. There is a shadow of a Dalek on the wall.

" Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister." The Doctor said through the phone.

**[Tardis]**

" We're on our way." The Tardis dematerialized.

" In bed above, we're deep asleep, while greater love lies further deep. This dream must end, this world must know, we all depend on the beast below." Liz's voice is heard. Starship UK travels on, with a w shaped crack in its side.


	6. Chapter 6: Victory Of The Dalek

"

**Victory of the Daleks**

**[Map room]**

In the War Rooms beneath Whitehall, an air raid siren is wailing. The WRACs and RAF are keeping track of fighter's positions on a tabletop grid.

"Can't we shut that ruddy thing up?" Said Todd.

" If wishes were kisses." Said Blanche.

" Flight two advancing from Biggin Hill." Said Todd.

" Hostile thirty six, confirm please." Said Blanche.

" Able Victor Charlie down." Childers

"Twenty six and forty one detailed to intercept."Lilian said.

Forty one? That, that's Reg's squadron."Blanche said. Prime Minister Winston Spencer Churchill enters, puffing on his trademark cigar.

"Sir" Lilian spoke

"How many?"Churchill asked.

"Looks like a dozen Heinkel at least, sir, with Messerschmitt's flanking." Childers said.

"Out of range?" Churchill

" Normally, sir, yes." Blanche

"Well then, time to roll out the secret weapon." Churchill said. Blanche pushes a model Dalek onto the grid.

**[Filing room]**

The Tardis materialised in a filing room. A buzzer sounds in Churchill's office, and he smiles. The Doctor opens the Tardis doors to stare down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifles, made in Britain, which move aside to reveal the PM.

"Amy? Rose? Winston Churchill." Said The Doctor.

"Doctor. Is it you?" Churchill

" Oh, Winston, my old friend." The Doctor said. Churchill holds out his hand and beckons.

" Ah, every time." The Doctor said smiling.

" What's he after?" Amy asked.

" Tardis key, of course." Replied the Doctor.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved." Churchill pleaded.

" Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor said then closed the TARDIS's door

"Must I take it by force?" Churchill asked.

" I'd like to see you try." Said Rose.

"At ease."Churchill told his solders.

" You rang?"

**[Corridor]**

" So you've changed your face again." Churchill observed.

" Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." Said the Doctor.

" Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Said Amy.

"Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." Said The Doctor.

" You're late, by the way." Churchill informed him.

Requisitions, sir." Blanche said

" Excellent." Said Churchill.

" Late?" The Doctor asked.

" I rang you a month ago." Churchill said.

" Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in."

" No you failed the test for driving the TARDIS." Said Rose.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." Churchill tells her.

"No, sir. Fine, sir." Blanche answered

" Action this day, Breen. Action this day." Churchill informs her somewhat cheerful.

" Yes, sir." Blanche said then smiled at Rose and Amy.

" Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them." Pete spoke.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?" Churchill Asked.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

" I have something to show you." Churchill told him.

**[Lift]**

" We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace." Churchill informed the Doctor.

"Such as?" The Doctor asked.

" Follow me."

**[Roof]**

Sandbags and sentries, and a white-coated scientist searching the skies with powerful binoculars.

" Wow." Said Amy.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project." The Doctor gives him a V for Victory salute.

"How do you do?" Bracewll.

Two flights JU thirty eights approaching from the east." A man said. A bomb lands nearby. Amy gazes at all the barrage balloons moored over the city. " Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's."

" History." The Doctor said.

" Ready, Bracewell?"Churchill asked.

"Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!" Bracewell. Energy bolts zoom out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes. Everyone a dead hit. " What was that?" Amy asked

" That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like. Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!" The Doctor sounded scared.

"Advance." Bracewell said.

Our new secret weapon. Ha!"Churchill told him. A Dalek rolls out from the emplacement. It's designation logo is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it.

" What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Churchill said. The Doctor and Rose looked surbrise and somewhat afraid.

" No." Whispered Rose and held Amy's hand.

" What are you doing here?" Asked The Doctor.

" I am your soldier." The Dalek spoke.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

" I am your soldier." It repeated.

"Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know." The Doctor started to panic.

" Your identity is unknown." The Dalek informed him

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides." Bracewell told him.

" Your what?" The Doctor asked.

" You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can." Said Bracewell

"Yes." Said the Dalek

" Until the Germans have been utterly smashed."

" Yes."

" And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war." The Doctor looked really scared right now.

**[Churchill's office]**

" They're Daleks. They're called Daleks." The Doctor told Churchill.

" They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them."Churchill said.

" Invented them? Oh, no, no, no." The Doctor denied.

" Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius."

Rose approaches Churchill and slams her hands on his desk "listen to us, these things are called Daleks, inside that metal is a creature born to heat and destroy they are not to be only purpose is to exterminate what isn't a Dalek, am I clear." Rose said anger frustration and fear in her voice.

One glides past the open door, looking in. " I can't exactly add anything to what she said, they are made to destroy." Said the Doctor.

" Precisely. They will win me the war." Churchill said.

**[Corridor]**

" Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?" Asked the Doctor.

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

" Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them."

" But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand." Churchill said

" I am imagining." Said The Doctor. A Dalek goes past carrying a despatch box. "Just ask these two,they know."

"I just heard the stories from mum." Amy told him.

" They invaded the earth, took it in the future,you have no idea how dangerous they are."Rose informed him again.

**[Map room]**

"Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over." Said Lilian.

"Bandits at ten o'clock." Aman says

" Two three five seven. Over." Lilan says.

"So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?" The Doctor asked.

"Winston. Winston, please." The Doctor pleaded.

"We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."Churchill said.

" Wait till the Daleks get started." Said The Doctor.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame." Churchill tells him.

"Oh yeah. Try the Earth in flames." Rose said him, sounding worried and angry.

" I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart." Churchill tells them a little desperation in his tone.

"You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope." The Doctor tries to convince him.

" But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now." He said stubbornly, Rose's and the Doctor's passions are running out.

" Can I be of assistance?" The Dalek asked.

"Shut it. Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them." Said the doctor desperate for Churchill to understand how dangerus they are.

" If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation." A siren sounds." Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now." Churchill leaves, followed by a Dalek.

"Doctor, it's the All Clear. You okay?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"What does hate look like, Amy?

" Hate?"

" It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it."

Rose stands beside Amy."Is he going to be ok?"

"Time will tell. Amelia listen to me, when you confront aDalekyou remumber every story I have ever told you, you run as fast as you can,OK." Amy nodded.

**[Laboratory]**

"Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek asked.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Bracewell.

" All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them." Said the Doctor.

"Just doing my bit." Bracewell said.

" How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" Asked The Doctor.

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell asked.

" But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor asked.

" Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath."

" And are these your ideas or theirs?"

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are." The Dalek brings Bracewell his tea. " Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

" I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death." The Doctor worned him.

" Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich." Said Churchill.

" Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too."

"Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek asked. The Doctor knocks the tray from the Dalek's sucker. " Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" The Doctor asked the oncoming storm clear in his eyes.

"We seek only to help you." The Dalek said.

" To do what?" The Doctor asked.

" To win the war." Was the answer.

"Really? Which war?" The Doctor asked.

" I do not understand." The Dalek informed him.

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?"

" I do not understand. I am your soldier."

" Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself." He told him. The Doctor picks up a huge spanner and starts hitting the Dalek. Rose started to have a bad feeling about all of this.

" Doctor, what the devil?"Churchill asked.

" You do not require tea?" The Dalek asked.

:" Stop him! Prime Minister, please." Bracewell said

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious." Churchill told him.

"Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do."

" I must protest." Said Bracewell.

" What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!"

" Doctor, be careful. Mum he's starting to scare me." Amy said.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier." Said The Dalek

"You are my enemy! And I am yours." The Doctor yelled.

"You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks." The Doctor kicks the Dalek.

"Correct. Review testimony."

" I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks." The Doctor's voice rang.

"Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?" The Doctor asked confused.

"It's a trap." Rose realised.

" Transmitting testimony now." Dalek 2 said.

" Transmit what, where?" The Doctor asked.

**[Spaceship]**

A Dalek saucer on the far side of the Moon.

"Receiving testimony now." Gold said

"I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks." Was heard. The lights on a golden Dalek-shaped pod light up.

"Progenitor activated. Testimony accepted. Testimony accepted." Gold said.

**[Laboratory]**

" Testimony accepted." Dalek 2 said.

"Get back, all of you." The Doctor tells them.

" Marines! Marines, get in here." Churchill yelled. The two Marines who come through the door are exterminated.

" Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides."Bracewell Said.

"We are the Daleks." The Dalek tells them.

" But I created you." He said.

"No". The Dalek blows off Bracewell's left hand. It sparks and splutters. "We created you." The Dalek told him.

DALEKS: Victory. Victory. Victory. (The Daleks teleport away.)

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked.

" I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan." The Doctor runs out.

" Hey!"

**[Spaceship]**

The khaki Daleks enter. " Commencing Phase Two. The Progenitor is activated. It begins." The Gold says.

**[Filing room]**

" Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony."

" Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?" Said Amy.

"This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here."

" What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy asked.

"Safe as it gets around me."

Oh no you don't." Rose grabs his tie her back to the TARDIS facing him." You're not going with out me. Amelia, you'll know what to do." She drags the Doctor into the Tardis and it dematerialises.

" What's she expect me to do now?

" K B O, of course." Churchill said.

" What?"

"Keep buggering on." Churchill explained.

**[Tardis]**

The Doctor sets the scanner on search. "Come on. Bingo!"

**[Churchill's office]**

Prime Minister." Blanche

"Yes?" Churchill asked.

Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up." Blancheinforms him.

"What do you think, Miss Pond? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is." Churchill said.

" Yeah. Because they'll be on that ship, won't they. Right in the middle of everything.

"Exactly." Said Churchill.

**[Roof]**

An air raid warden is on duty when a light comes on in a building across the road.

"Oi, put that light out." the Warden said.

**[Spaceship]**

" The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor." The Gold said. The Tardis materialises.

" How about that cuppa now, then?"

" It is the Doctor, and the Wolf." Gold said

" Exterminate." Dalek 2 said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

The Doctor is holding out a Jammy Dodger 's eyes bug out at it.

" You would not use such a device." The Dalek denied

" Try me." The Doctor Chalenged. Dalek 2 rolls forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom! Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

" One ship survived." Dalek 2 said.

" And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying."

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices." The Dalekinform him.

" Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?"

"It is our past, and our future."

"Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one."

" Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?" Rose asked.

"It was necessary." The Dalek said.

"But why? I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek." Said the Doctor.

" A solution was devised." The Dalek informed them.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?" He asked

" Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames." Gold said

" Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London." Rose said.

" Watch as the humans destroy themselves." Gold said. A ray goes out from the spaceship.

**[London]**

The lights go on all over the city.

"What the? No." Said the warden.

**[Map room]**

" The generators won't switch off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister." Said Peter after tring to swich of thr lights.

" Has to be them. It has to be the Daleks." Said Amy

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here."Churchill said.

"Confirm. Squadron two four four and fifty six mobilised. Emergency. Emergency. BLANCHE: One oh nine? One oh nine, confirm."Liliam spoke.

" Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now." Churchill said.

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir." Blanche.

"Here they come. Get a message to Mister Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at oh three hundred hours. If we're all still here."Churchill ordered.

" We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks." Said Amy.

" How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs."Churchill reminded her.

" Oh God, we must have something." Said Amy.

"Six oh four Blenheim squadron, stand by." A man said.

" Oh. It's staring us in the face. A gift, from the Daleks." Said Amy.

**[Spaceship]**

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self destruct." The Doctor warned them.

"Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us and return to Earth." The Dalek ordered.

" Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?"Askedthe Doctor

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again." The Dalek told them.

" No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't."

" We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm." Five restyled Daleks glide out from the Progenitor cabinet, each a different colour. "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race."

**[Laboratory]**

" Bracewell, put the gun down." Churchill ordered.

" My life is a lie, and I choose to end it." He told them holding the gun.

" In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help." Amy told him.

" But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" He asked in musury.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?"Churchill asked.

" Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do." She took the gun fromhim gently. "Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down."

" I am?" Bracewell asked

"You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking. What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile." Amy started to give ideas.

" It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond. We need proper tactical. Oh. A missile. Or." Churchill started.

" Or what?" Amy asked.

" We could send something up there, you say?"Churchill asked.

" Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space." Bracewell said.

"Bracewell, it's time to think big." Churchill told him

**[Spaceship]**

"All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks." A Dalek said

WHITE"Yes, you are inferior." The white one said.

"Yes." It replaied

" Then prepare."

" We are ready."

" Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate." The new neon coloured Daleks exterminate the old khaki and gold ones.

" Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" Asked Rose.

" You are the Doctor and that is your wolf. You must be exterminated." The Doctor holds out his Jammy Dodger again.

"Don't mess with me, sweetheart." The Doctor said and Rose still can't believe that the Daleksfell for that.

**[Map room]**

" More Nazi bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London." A man said

" At last. Are they ready?" Churchill asked

" I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek transmissions." Bracewell's rigged radar scanner picks up a picture of the White Dalek and the Doctor.

" We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race." The white one on the screen spoke.

" It's them. That's the Doctor and M.. my sister." Amy said.

" Scientist, Strategist" Said the Dalek.

**[Spaceship]**

" Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme."

" Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job." Said the Doctor.

**[Map room]**

"I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme." The Doctor on the screen said.

"they've got company. New company. You've got to hurry up." Said Amy. Bracewell answers the phone.

" Yes? Right. Right, thanks. Ready when you are, Prime Minister."

Splendid." Churchill said .

" Spaceship's exact coordinates located." Bracewell said.

" Go to it, Group Captain. Go to it." Churchill ordered.

"Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy."Childers said. Scramble. Scramble. Scramble.

**[Spaceship]**

" Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity." Said the Doctor.

" And te both of you." Said he white one

" Occupational hazard." He replied

" Scan reveals nothing." Said the blue one

"Tardis self destruct device non-existent." Rose shrugs and eats the bisket

" All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but we were promised tea." Said the Doctor. An alarm sounds.

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles." Said the blue pne

" What have the humans done?" White asked

" I don't know." The Doctor answered

" Explain. Explain. Explain." White demanded.

" Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over." Said the pilot

" Oh ho! Winston, you beauty." Said the Doctor.

**[Space]**

A flight of Spitfires are on their way. " Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."

**[Spaceship]**

" Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over." Said the Doctor

"Exterminate the Doctorand the Wolf." The Doctor held Rose's hand and run for the Tardis.

**[Map room]**

"You heard him, Group Captain. Target that dish. Send in all we've got." Churchill.

**[Space]**

" Broadsword to Danny Boy. Target the dish and stop that signal. Over." Childers said.

"Understood, sir. Over." Said the pilot.

**[Map room]**

"You can count on us. Over."

"Oh, good luck, lads." Lilian said.

**[Space]**

"Okay, chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho! Cover my back, going in close. Pull out, pull out." Said the pilot.

**[Map room]**

" We've lost Jubilee, sir. Over."

" Beam still active, sir."Childers.

"Send them in again." Churchill.

**[Space]**

"Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over." Said the pilot.

**[Spaceship]**

"Shields intact. Pulse still active." Said the orange

**[Space]**

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now." Said the Pilot.

**[Tardis]**

"Anything you can do, sir? Over."

" The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy."

**[Space]**

"I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over. "

" Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over." Said the pilot.

**[Map room]**

" I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over." The pilot said.

**[Spaceship]**

" Shields de-activated." Boom! " Energy pulse destroyed." Said orange.

**[Map room]**

"Direct hit, sir!" Childers said.

" Yes!" Said Amy.

**[Roof]**

Up on his roof, the Air Raid Warden watches the lights go out all over London. " Thank the Lord. Do your worst, Adolf." The wardon said.

**[Space]**

" Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack." Said the Pilot.

**[Tardis]**

" The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over."

**[Space]**

" What about you, and the woman Doctor?"

**[Tardis]**

" we'll be okay."

" Doctor, call off your attack." White demanded onthe screen.

"Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end." He told them.

" Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth." White arned him.

" I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card." The Doctor informed them.

**[Spaceship]**

" Bracewell is a bomb." White said.

**[Tardis]**

" You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body." Said the Doctor. The Supreme Dalek projects himself into the Tardis on a holo-screen. "His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

" No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all." He said.

" Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below."

**[Spaceship]**

" The Earth will die screaming."

**[Tardis]**

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

" Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks"

**[Spaceship]**

" Or save the Earth."

**[Tardis]**

" Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose." Rose held his hand.

" The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw." Said the Doctor.

**[Space]**

" Say again, sir. Over." Said the pilot.

**[Tardis]**

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out."

**[Space]**

" But sir."

" There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over." The Spitfire returns to Earth. The Tardis materialises in the filing room.

**[Spaceship]**

" The Doctor has failed. His compassion is his greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness." Said white.

**[Map room]**

The Doctor runs in and punches Bracewell on the jaw, knocking him down.

" Doctor!" Amy yelled

"Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb." The Doctor said.

" What?" Bracewell' asked.

DOCTOR: There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down." The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open up Bracewell's torso.

**[Spaceship]**

" Detonation sequence activated. Time corridor establishing." Said white.

" Time jump in thirty rels." Said Blue.

**[Map room]**

One of the five blue segments of a circle on Bracewell's torso turns yellow.

"Well?" Amy asked.

" I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before." The Doctor told her.

" So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Asked Amy.

" Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red."The Doctor informed her.

" There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Said Amy.

" You're not helping love." Rose told Amy.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War." Churchill.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life." Said the Doctor.

" Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Said Bracewell.

" Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything." The Doctor Demanded

**[Spaceship]**

"Countdown proceeding." Said white.

**[Map room]**

" My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm." Bracewell started to talk.

" And your parents? Come on, tell me." Said the Doctor.

" Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever."

" What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now."

" It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left." Two red, one yellow and two blue segments now.

" Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks."

" It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much."

" Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being." Four red, one yellow.

"It's not working. I can't stop it."

" Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" Amy asked.

" What?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt." Amy told him.

"I really shouldn't talk about her." Bracewell said.

" Oh. There's a her." The yellow turns back to blue.

" What was her name?" Rose asked

"Dorabella." Bracewell answerd.

" Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name." Said Rose.

" What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asked.

" Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella." All the segments return to blue.

**[Spaceship]**

"Oblivion Continuum inactive." Said Blue.

" Impossible." Said White.

" Time jump imminent. Prepare." Said Blue.

**[Map room]**

Welcome to the human race." Said The Doctor. The Doctor points at Churchill." You're brilliant." points at Bracewell. "You're brilliant." To Amy and Rose. "And you, two I." The Doctor kisses Amy's forehead. And Rose on herlips. " Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks."

"Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late." Bracewell said.

**[Spaceship]**

" You will never defeat us, Doctor. We will return" Said White.

" We will return." All the Daleksaid. The Dalek spaceship makes the time jump.

**[Map room]**

" Gone. They've gone." Bracewell said.

" No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again." Said the Doctor.

" No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." .

" Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Amy asked.

" I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."Said the Doctor in dispair.

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it." Said Amy.

"No, it's not too shabby."

" It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar."

" No." The Doctor refused. A new morning, and the Air Raid Warden raises the flagpole with the Union Flag on it.

" So, what now, then?" Amy asked.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond." Churchill told her.

" Prime Minister." Lilian called

"Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." Churchill said. Blanche bursts into tears.

" Is she okay?"Amy asked.

" What?" Churchill asked.

" She looks very upset." Amy told him. Lilian goes to comfort Blanche.

" Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. Where's the Doctor?"Churchill informed her.

" Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in." The Doctor told them.

" Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours."

"Exactly." Said Rose.

" But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"Churchill asked.

" Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can." The Doctor asured him

" Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you."

"The world doesn't need me."

" No?"

" The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill."

" It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always."

" Too right. "

" Goodbye, Doctor."

" Oh, shall we say adieu?" The Doctor and Churchill embrace.

"Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Tyler.

" It's, it's been amazing, meeting you." Said Amy.

" I'm sure it has."Churchill said.

Amy kisses Churchill, and he walks away.

" Oi, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from the Doctor." Rose and Amy called.

"Oh, they're good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me." Churchill returns the key to Amy.

" K B O." Amy gives the key to the Doctor.

**[Laboratory]**

"I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come." Bracewell said.

" Moment?" The Doctor asked.

" It's time to de-activate me." Said Bracewell.

" Is it? Oh. Er, yeah."

" You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

" No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?"

" More like fifteen." Said Amy.

" Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated." Said the Doctor.

" Yeah." Said Rose.

"Fifteen minutes?" Asked Bracewell.

" More like twenty, if I'm honest. Once Pond,Tyler and I see to the urgent thing we've got to see to. The, the. See?"

" Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself." Bracewell said.

" That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?" Amy said

" Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?"

" Dorabella."

"Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour." The penny finally drops.

"Thank you. Thank you, Doctor." Bracewell said

" Come along, Pond,Tyler." The Doctor, Rose and Amy leave. Bracewell starts packing a suitcase.

**[TARDIS]**

The three of them entered the TARDIS. Amy was tired so she went to her room. Rose stayed with the Doctor as he set the TARDIS to go to the vortix. Rose could see that the Doctor was emotionally drained and stressed. Rose held his hand and led him this room. Thanking the TARDIS mentally for making the trip short, theTARDIS hummed in response.

" Is something wrong Rose." They sat on his big bed in the medal of the room"

" Stop being so hard on your self. You're stressed I can see that clearly." She removes his jacket

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice cracking up.

" It's ok, Ten years in one place, I learned how to be a masseuse, granted not a great one, but this might help you relax." She told him.

She sat behind him, put her hands on his shoulders, and started to work on him.

" OH." Was the firs thing that came out of his mouth. Rose removed his bow tie, and his her hands on his cold skin. Going down his spine her clever fingers putting pressure where it's most needed. The Doctor would've blushed at the sounds he was making if Rose stopped distracting him. Rose kissed his nick from behind, and a very loud moan that made Rose blush starlet came out of his moth.

" If this is the treatment that I het when ever I see a Dalek I might just go looking for them." He said voice breathless, and soft. Rose trailed her hand up his chest.

The Doctor looked at her, their eyes met.

" I still can't believe I got you back."

"I'm here now Doctor.I'm never leaving you again." She kissed him softly. But the Doctor yanked her to him, sitting on his lap, his tongue inside her mouth. Her hand trailed on his Doctor broke the kiss, then went to her nick.

He started licking and kissing her nick, when he reached her pulse point he bit, and Rose moaned.

" Make that sound again for me." He told inhis voice.

A phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." He ordered in a husky voice. She couldn't denay him any thing not at this moment. He manipulated their position so Rose was on the bed, and he hovering was over her.

The Phone continued to ring, with a sigh, she picked it up.

" Hello." Rose froze.

" Jack?"

"Hello Rosie. We might need your help again."


	7. Chapter 7: The Time Of Angels

** Time Of The Angels**

The TARDIS materialized in Cardiff. Rose, Amy and the Doctor get out and go to Roald Dahl Plass. They walk in front of the Water Tower sculpture.

"Mum, Why did Jack call again?" Asked Amy yawning.

" I don't know, he said he needs my help again." She told her.

" What do you mean again?" Asked the Doctor.

" Mum helped Torchwood on occasions." The stand on a large square slab of granite in front of the Water Tower, and it starts to go down.

" What year is this?" asked Amy.

" 2007" She answered.

" But there is a 2007 you why not go to her."

" He said any me is good, and I'm the one who got the call so I came." Rose answered.

" I don't like this place." The Doctor said.

" Oh get over it Doc." Said Amy.

The three of them reach the underground Torchwood. And immediately guns were pointed at the three. The Doctor was the only one with his hands in the air.

" Guys it's me." Said Rose.

" Who's the redhead and the clown." Owen asked.

" Oi. Who are you calling a clown." Said the Doctor offended.

"Rosie." Jack called and hugged her.

" Amy, look at future you, your goregues." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

" Lovely to see you again Jack." Said Amy. Jack took a look at the strange man.

" Doctor hello."

" Hello Jack."

" That's the Doctor?" Asked Tosh.

" yes. Well one of his faces."

" What's wrong Jack?" Rose asked.

"Fallow me." They went to his office.

" I don't know why I called you to be honest I just felt ... Compelled to. One moment I'm standing in one place, the next I'm standing someplace else, out of breath, with the idea of calling you. And lost 3 hours of the day."

" Ok maybe, redcon, a hit on the head." Amy began thinking.

"No, no way a red conn. And I died a more than a hundred time and no way I'd lose my memories just by a hit."

" Well what did you expect Rose to do?"Asked the Doctor.

" Memories are lost they don't disappear, they stay dormant in the back of your mind. And Rose is a telepath,I thought maybe she could take a look in my head." Jack explained.

" Weight, back up, backup, what do you mean she's a telepath." He looks at her "Rose,you're a telepathy? since when, and why haven't you told me?" The Doctor asked a little hurt, Jack I'd just looking at the Doctor with amusement.

" Is it just me or do want to hug him when that frown appears on his face?" Asked Jack.

" Oi. So what this idea that Rose can help." said the Doctor

" It was just there, I didn't even think about it."

"Is there anything you remember?" The Doctor asked.

"Not a thing, a woman, just for few moments, but she's there. She looked familiar,not that I've seen her before,it's more like things about her seemed familiar."

" What does she look like?" Rose asked.

"straight brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing leather, and a face that somehow was familiar."

"Ok let me try,maybe I can see." Said the Doctor.

"No." Jack shock his head. " Rose, it has to be Rose."

" Why." Amy asked.

" I don't know. It just has to be."

" Ok, I'll try. Hopefully, I'll stay away from uncensored things you did." Said Rose. She put her hands on Jack's temple.

" Here you are, standing, Hold on, Something is behind you. Big white head, no mouth, I hardly see he eyes, very big 3 fingered hands."

" Sounds familiar?" Asked the Doctor.

" No." Answered Jack.

" They ambushed you, you fought them, but strapped you to a chair, for hours, asking you about the Doctor."

" Why me?. Where did they come from?" Asked Jack.

" No idea. And then she came, the woman, you're right, she does look familiar ,she can bust some moves."

Jack whistles. " Nice moves,great body."

" She frees you, and the two of you fight these guys."

_" Keep looking at it, you'll forget if you removed your eyes from them." The woman said._

_" Who are you? And how did you get here." Jack asked her. The two of them fought and killed these things, The woman using knifes and Jack using his gun._

_" Not important, and I have a vortex manipulator."_

_" Where did you get that."_

_" Borrowed it."_

_" From who?" _

_"Melody."_

" You kill all of them, and they disappear. One is left. She's behind you."

_" Listen to me, I'll kill that thing, The moment I leave, you call Rose to look in your head, to remind you, her it can only be her." _

" She throws a knife at it then she uses the vortex manipulator and leaves."

Rose removes her hands from his head and they both open their eyes.

"describe that thing Jack." Jack looks confused.

" I don't remember what it looked like."

" I do" Said Rose.

The three of themwent backto the TARDIS.

* * *

**[Field]**

A man in a uniform is standing in the middle of a field, with a smudge of lipstick on his face. He appears to be rather dizzy. A man in evening dress walks up to him.

" It's a beautiful day." Said the guard The man in evening dress wipes the lipstick with the corner of his handkerchief.

**[Corridor]**

" Hallucinogenic lipstick. She's here." Alistair said. A woman strides along in a evening dress and ridiculously high heels. She shoots out a door lock with a small pistol and enters a small strong room. She then converts the pistol into an acetylene torch and cuts into the surface of a box.

**[Museum]**

12,000 years later. The Doctor is commenting on the labelling of the various exhibits.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums."

" Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised us a planet next." Said Amy

" Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever." Said the Doctor

" You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" Amy asked.

" Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine." The Doctor said.

" Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." Said Amy, Rose laughed. The Doctor is very taken by a square box in a case.

" Oh great, an old box." Said Amy.

" It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." Said The Doctor.

" What's a Home Box?" Amy asked.

" Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data." Said Rose

" So?" Amy asked.

"The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords." Rose saw the words and got a wide smile on her face. Which, we discover, is what the woman was burning into the surface of the box 12,000 years ago.

" There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods." Said The Doctor.

" What does it say?" Amy asked.

" Hello, sweetie." Back in the past, River Song winks at a security camera. In the present, an alarm is sounding and guards are chasing the Doctor and Amy back to the Tardis.

**[Corridor]**

" Party's over, Doctor Song." Said Alistair.

**[Tardis]**

" Why are we doing this?" Amy asked.

" Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." The Doctor has stolen the Home Box. The playback shows River winking at the camera.

"The party's over, Doctor Song" Said Alistair.

**[Corridor]**

" Yet still you're on board."

**[Tardis]**

"Sorry, Alistair." Said River.

**[Corridor]**

" I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

" Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." Alistair ordered the two guards.

" Triple seven five." Said River

**[Tardis]**

" Slash three four nine by ten."

**[Corridor]**

" Zero twelve slash acorn."

**[Tardis]**

" Oh, and I could do with an air corridor." The Doctor inputs the coordinates.

"What was that? What did she say?" Amy asked.

" Coordinates." Said the Doctor.

**[Corridor]**

" Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to." River is standing in front of an airlock. She blows a kiss and it opens. Alistair and his guards hang onto rails as River is sucked out, backwards. The Tardis materialises in her flight path.

**[Tardis]**

" Whoo!" Shouted the Doctor. He opens the door, holds out his hand and River Song comes sailing in. She lands on top of him.

" Doctor?" Amy asked

"River?" The Doctor asked.

"Follow that ship." Said River. So they do.

River sees Rose nd hugs her.

" Hello." Said River.

" Hello." Said Rose.

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close."

"I'm trying." Said the Doctor.

" Use the stabilisers." River told him

" There aren't any stabilisers."

" The blue switches." River told him

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue."

" Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers."

Rose presses them and the Tardis stops shaking.

"See?" River asked.

" Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." Said the Doctor,Rose was practically rowling on the floor.

" Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?" Amy asked.

"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!" Said The Doctor

" Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side."

"Parked us? We haven't landed." Said the Doctor

" Of course we've landed. I just landed her." River told him.

"But, it didn't make the noise." The Doctor said.

"What noise?"

" You know, the (wheezing)."

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on."

" Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond,Tyler. Let's have a look."

" No, weight. Environment checks." Said River.

" Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." The Doctor opens the Tardis door and looks out. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that"

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." Said River.

" In all fairness he is." Said Rose.

" How come you can fly the Tardis? Amy asked.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." Said River.

" Well, yeah." Said the Doctor smugly.

"It's a shame you were busy that day. Right then, why did they land here?" Said River

"They didn't land." The Doctor said

"Sorry?" River asked.

" You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." Said the Doctor. River leaves.

"Explain Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy demanded.

" It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Thuogh I have a feeling Rose knows and she wouldn't tell me. Off we go." Said The Doctor

" What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." Said the Doctor.

" Oh,no you won't." Rosesaidto him.

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yep." Said the Doctor

" Why?" Amy asked.

" Because she's the future. My future."

" Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?"

" Yes, of course it's a planet."

"You promised us a planet. Five minutes?"

"Okay, five minutes."

" Yes!"

" But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything."

**[Planet surface]**

The once sleek spaceship is a burning wreck sticking out of a rock-carved building. " What caused it to crash?" Amy asked

" Not me." Said River.

" Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors." Said the Doctor.

" A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them." Said River.

" About what?" Rose asked.

" Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked.

" Amy Pond, Professor River Song." The Doctor inturdoced them.

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting. Spoilers." River said.

" Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum." Said Amy.

" Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."Said River.

" I know." Said Amy.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" Said River.

" I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." The Doctor warned her.

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening." River uses her communicator. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." He does, grudgingly.

style diary."Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?" Amy asked.

"Stay away from it." Said the Doctor.

" What is it though?"

"Her diary."

" Our diary."

" Her past, my future." Said the Doctor.

"Time travel. They keep meeting in the wrong order." Rose explained.

" How do you know all of that?" The Doctor asked. Four small tornadoes kick up the dust and turn into four soldiers.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song." Octavian said.

" No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor, and the Wolf."

"Father Octavian, Sir, Ma'am. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" Octavian said.

" Doctor, Rose, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" Asked River

**[Camp]**

Night had fallen and the rest of the troops have arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship, like a container unit. They have set up camp around it. "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." Octavian informed them.

" Oh, good." Said the Doctor.

" Good, sir?" Asked Octavian.

"Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great." Said the Doctor.

" Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Said Octavian.

"You can stop any time you like." Said the Doctor.

"Father Octavian?" Asoldier called.

" Excuse me, sir." Octavian leaves.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Asked Amy.

" Now that's interesting. You two still here. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" Asked the Doctor.

"Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today." Rose tunted.

" A Weeping Angel, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" The Doctor asked

" River Song's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. Who is she?"

"Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today." Said the Doctor. River calls from the drop module. She has changed into combat fatigues.

"Doctor! Doctor?" River called.

"Oops. Her indoors." Said Amy.

" Father Octavian." River called.

"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asked.

" He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on." The Doctor informed them.

**[Drop ship]**

A grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards them is on a monitor on the far wall. " What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." Said River.

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." Said the Doctor.

"You've encountered the Angels before." Octavian stated.

" Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

" But it's just a statue." Rose said.

"It's a statue when you see it." River said.

" Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked.

" Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River told them.

" There's a difference between dormant and patient." Said Rose.

" What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." Said River.

" No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism." Said the Doctor.

"What, being a stone?" AskedAmy.

"Being a stone until you turn your back." Said the Doctor.

**[Camp]**

" The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing." Said the Doctor.

" Deadly to an Angel?" Asked Octavian.

" Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" The Doctorasked.

" The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago." Said River.

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists." Said Octavian.

"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you." Said the Doctor.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population" Said Octavian.

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load." Said the Doctor.

" Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me." Octavian said.

" Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you." Said River.

" Sweetie?" The Doctor asked.

"Anybody need me? Nobody?" Amy and goes back into the Module and looks at the image of the Angel on the monitor. It's face is raised from his hands and starting to look over its shoulder.

" I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages." Said River.

The Doctor riffles through the pages of the book., Rose beside him. "Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Said the Doctor. He sniffs the book.

" Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Amy asked.

" No, just the four seconds." She answered.

"This book is wrong. What's wrong with this book? It's wrong." Said the Doctor. The Angel is now looking straight at the viewer, hands completely lowered. The time stamp has moved as far as 00:11:28:04 before jumping back to 00:11:24:23. When Amy looks at the monitor again, it is closer to the camera. The module door closes and locks behind her.

" It's so strange when you go all baby face. How early is this for you?" Asked River.

" Very early." Rose told her.

" So you don't know who I am yet?"

"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same." Asked the Doctor.

"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's Rose never changes"

" Pictures. Why aren't there pictures?And what do you mean Rose never changes?"

**[Drop ship]**

Amy tries turning off the monitor, but it comes back on again, and again, and again. She moves close to the monitor. "But you're just a recording. You can't move." She tries to pull out the lead to the monitor. When she looks back up, the Angel is up close to the camera, but the time stamp is still running through the same four seconds. "Doctor? Mum." Amy cannot open the door. The Angel's mouth is open. "Doctor! Mum!"

**[Camp]**

" This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels, so why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?"

"There was a bit about images. What was that?" Asked River.

" Yes. Hang on." reads "That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel."

**[Drop ship]**

"Doctor! Mum!" Amy called.

**[Camp]**

" What does that mean? An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel."

**[Drop ship]**

A image of the angel is inside. "Doctor! It's in the room! Mum!"

**[Camp]**

" Amy!" Both Rose and the Doctor say at the same time.

"Doctor!Mum."

"Are you all right? What's happening?" The Doctor asked

" Amelia, hold on."

**[Drop ship]**

" Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television."

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" The Angel is here." The Doctor sonicks the keypad lock. " Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking." The Doctor instructed.

"What's wrong?" River asked.

"Deadlocked."

" There is no deadlock." Said River.

" Don't blink, Amy. Don't even blink." The Doctor told her

**[Drop ship]**

"Doctor, Mum " Amy yelled.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" What are you doing?" River asked.

"Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. No good, it's deadlocked the whole system." Said the Doctor

" There's no deadlock."River told him.

"There is now." Yelled Rose

" Help me!" They heard Amy yell.

" Can you turn it off?" The Doctor asked

**[Drop ship]**

" The screen. Can you turn it off?"Asked Rose

" I tried." Amy said

"Try again" The Doctor told her.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" But don't take your eyes off the Angel."

**[Drop ship]**

" I'm not." Yelled Amy.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." The Doctor said. River is trying to cut through the door with her pistol torch.

**[Drop ship]**

Amy tries closing one eye at a time. "I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?" She feels for the remote control. "It just keeps switching back on."

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" Yeah, it's the Angel." Said the Doctor.

**[Drop ship]**

"But it's just a recording." Said Amy

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?" The Doctor asked

"I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm." Said River

"There is no way in. It's not physically possible." Said the Doctor.

**[Drop ship]**

" Doctor, what's it going to do to me?"Amy asked

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking." Said Rose.

**[Drop ship]**

" Just tell me." Said Amy

**[Outside the drop ship]**

The Doctor runs and gets the book. "Tell me. Tell me!" Yelled Amy

" Amy, not the eyes." Said the Doctor.

**[Drop ship]**

" Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes."

**[Drop ship]**

" Why?" Amy asked.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" What is it?" River asked.

The Doctor reads "The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there."

**[Drop ship]**

" Doctor, what did you say?" Amy asked

" Don't look at the eyes!" Rose yelled

" No, about images. What did he say about images?" Amy asked

**[Outside the drop ship]**

" Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel." River answered.

**[Drop ship]**

" Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four." Amy presses pause on the remote just as the tape loop returns to the start. The image turns to static. The Doctor, Rose and River burst in as the monitor turns off.

" I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." Said Amy

" That was amazing." Said Rose, River looked very releaved.

" River,Rose hug Amy." The Doctor said.

" Why?" Amy asked but she was hugged by Rose any way.

"Because I'm busy." He answered

" I'm fine." Amy told them.

" You're brilliant." Said River.

"Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" Asked Amy

" So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked.

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." Said the Doctor. There is an explosion outside.

**[Camp]**

"Last one positive." Cleric said.

"Doctor? We're through." Octavian informed them.

**[Drop ship]**

" Okay, now it starts." Said the Doctor.

" Coming?" River asked

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Amy said

**[Entrance chamber]**

Everyone climbs down a rope ladder into a very large underground space. "Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked.

"Grav globe."Said Octavian. A Cleric hands a globe to the Doctor.

"Where are we? What is this?"Amy asked.

" It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River answered.

"What's that?" Amy asked

" Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone" The Doctor kicks the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary.

"The perfect hiding place." Said Rose.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Said Octavian.

"A bit, yeah." The Doctor said.

" A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Said Octavian

"A needle in a haystack." Said Rose.

" A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." Said the Doctor.

" Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Said Octavian.

We find it, and hope." Octavian stops River.

"He doesn't know yet, does he? Who and what you are." Octavian asked.

" It's too early in his time stream." She said

" Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not going to help us." Octavian said.

"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison. And besids his Wolf knows me, she won't let him go."

"Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit." Christian said.

" Check it out. Angelo, go with him." Octavian ordered.

**[Maze]**

The Doctor Rose and Amy start up the terraces. She pauses to rub her eye, and stone dust falls out between her fingers.

"You all right?" River asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" Amy asked

" Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." River injects Amy.

" Ow!"

" There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

" So what are they like? In the future, I mean. Because you know them in the future, don't you?" Amy asked

" The Doctor and Rose? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor. And so is Rose."

" Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy asked sarcasticly.

" Yes, we are." River said

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked.

"Talking about you." Said River.

" I wasn't listening. I'm busy." Said the Doctor.

" Ah. The other way up." The Doctor turns River's portable computer around.

"Yeah."

"So are they married?" Amy asked

" Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yep."

" You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good."

**[Side chamber]**

: "Can you believe this? We're hunting statues."Christian said.

" Better than chasing lava snakes." Said Angelo.

"Actually, lava snakes weren't that bad." Said Christian. He goes on ahead.

**[Cave]**

The torch on Christian's rifle flickers, then he hears the sound of stone grating on stone. "Who's there? Is someone there? Angelo. Angelo!" A snarling Angel appears right in front of him.

**[Side chamber]**

"Christian, is that you?" Angelo asked.

" Angelo, come and see this." Christian's voice was heard.

"What is it?" Angelo asked.

"Just come and see it." Christian's voice said.

" It's not a school trip. Just tell me."Said Angelo

"No, really. Come and see." He heard Christian say. The snarling Angel pounces again.

**[Entrance chamber]**

Gunfire. The Doctor, Rose, River and Amy run back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." Said Bob.

" We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian asked.

"No, sir." Bob answered.

" No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Octavian said.

" What's your name?" The Doctor asked

"Bob, sir."

" Ah, that's a great 't it Dear? I love Bob." The Doctor said.

" It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian informed him.

" Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" Rose was smiling sweetly

"Yes, sir." Bob answered

" Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." The Doctor said.

" We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." Octavian said.

**[Maze]**

" Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Rose asked.

" Incredible builders, the Aplans."Said River.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." Said the Doctor.

" What, you mean you helped him?"Amy asked

" No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" The Doctor asked

" Hang on." River said

" Read it to me." The Doctor asked.

" What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."River read.

**[Cave]**

" Hey, Angelo, Christian, where are you?"Bob asked. The shadow of an Angel is standing over their bodies.

**[Maze]**

" Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Said Amy

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." Said River

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time."Said The Doctor.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy said.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." Said the Doctor

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." Said River.

" Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop." Said the Doctor.

" Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Said Octavian.

" The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Said Amy

"Er, if the Aplans have two heads, why do all the statues just have one head?" Asked Rose.

"Oh" Said The Doctor. The collective penny has finally dropped.

"How could we have not noticed that?" Asked River.

" Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." Said the Doctor.

" Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." Said the Doctor.

" What danger?" Octavian asked.

" The Aplans." Said River.

" The Aplans?" Octavian said confused

" They've got two heads." Said Rose

"Yes, I get that. So?" Asked Octavian.

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." Said the Doctor. They move into an alcove away from the statues.

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches." Said the Doctor

"Sir?" Marco asked

"Just do it." Rose ordered.

"Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment." Said the Doctor.

" Are you sure about this?" River asked.

"No." The light goes out then back in an instant.

"Oh, my God. They've moved." Said Amy. The Doctor runs down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them.

" They're Angels. All of them." Said the Doctor.

" But they can't be." River said.

"Clerics, keep watching them."The Doctorordered. He runs back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues are climbing up towards them. "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

**[Entrance chamber]**

" Bob, come and see this." Angelo's voice said.

"Angelo?" Bob called.

"Come and see what we've found." The voice said

" Are you with Christian? The Bishop said you'd be five minutes." Bob said.

" I'm here, Bob. Come and see this." Said Angelo's voice

"Where are you?" Bob asked.

"Through the arch, Bob. Honestly, you've got to come and see this."

"What have you found?" Bob asked.

" Come and see."

" No. What is it?"

"Come and see." Bob walks cautiously into the side chamber, and the Angel pounces.

**[Maze]**

" But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." Said River.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" Rose asked.

" Nobody knows." River answered.

" We know." The Doctor said.

" They don't look like Angels." Octavian said.

" And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Said Amy.

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving."Said the Doctor.

" Losing their image?"Amy asked.

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" Said the Doctor

" Doctor?" Amy called.

" Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up." The Doctor explained

" We need to get out of here fast." Said River.

" Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." Octavian called.

" It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." Bob's voice was heard.

" Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active." Octavian informed him.

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Bob said. The Doctor grabs Octavian's walkie-talkie.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."

"I'm talking to" Said Octavian.

"Where are you now?" The Doctor asked.

" I'm talking to my" Octavian didn't ge to finish again.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up." The Doctor said.

" I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob's voice said.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?" Askedthe Doctor.

" Snapped their necks, sir."

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." Said the Doctor.

" Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."Octavian said.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" The Doctor asked.

" I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too."

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?"

" Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

" If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

" You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us"

" It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run." Said Octavian.

" Doctor." Amy called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men." Said the Doctor.

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Octavian said.

"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring." Said Angel Bob.

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." The Doctor runs past Amy, Rose is beside her trying to bush her up.

" Don't wait for me. Go, run."

"I can't. No, really, I can't." Amy said

" Why not? "

" She thinks her hand is stone." Said Rose.

"It is stone Mum."

**[Tunnel]**

Sounds of metal creaking.

"Well. There it is, the Byzantium." Octavian said.

" It's got to be thirty feet. How do we get up there?" River asked.

" Check all these exits. I want them all secure." Said Octavian.

**[Maze]**

" You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy said.

" Listen to me. It's messing with your head Amelia. Your hand is not made of stone." Rose said.

" It is. Look at it." Amy said.

" It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go." The Doctor said

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." Amy said.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand." The Doctor said.

" I can't."

Then we all are going to die."

"You two are not going to die."

"They'll kill the lights." Said Rose

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you two can't die here."

" Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor said. The statues arrive. "Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink."

" Run! " My yelled at both of them.

" You see, We are not going."Said Rose.

"We're not leaving you here." The Doctor said

"I don't need you to die for me, Do I look that clingy?" Amy asked

"You can move your hand." The Doctor said.

"It's stone." Amy said.

" It's not stone." Rose said.

" You two have got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them." Amy said.

" Amy Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry."

" It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me."

" Oh, no, we're not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this." He bites her hand.

"Ow!" Amy said.

" See? Not stone. Now run." The Doctor said

"You bit me."

"Yeah, and you're alive."

"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand."

" Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?"

" Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying."

" Amelia move." Rose yelled.

**[Tunnel]**

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." Marco said

"They all do." Said Octavian.

" So does the gravity globe." Said River.

" Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." Octavian said.

" Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor said.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Said Octavian.

" Which means we can't stay here." Said The Doctor.

" Two more incoming."

"Any suggestions?" River asked.

" The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Said Octavian

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." Said Rose.

" There's always a way out." Said the Doctor

" There's always a way out. There's always a way out." Was echoed.

"There's always a way out." Said the Doctor

" Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Angel Bob asked.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" The Doctor asked.

" Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

" Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor asked.

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

" Which is?"

"I died in fear."

" I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked confused.

" You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

" What are they doing?" Amy asked.

"They're trying to make him angry." Both Rose and River answered.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

" But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

" Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake, sir?"

"Trust me." The Doctor asked Amy

" Yeah." Amy answered.

"Trust me?" He asked River then looked at Rose

" Always." River Answered and Rose nodded.

" You lot, trust me?" The Doctor asked.

"Sir, two more incoming." Marco said.

" We have faith, sir." Octavian informed him.

" Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" The Doctor said.

" Jump where?" Octavian asked.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." The Doctor said.

" What signal?" Octavian asked.

"You won't miss it."

" Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Angel Bob asked. The Doctor points the gun at the hull of the Byzantium. "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap." Said the Doctor

"And what would that be, sir?"

" Me." He shoots at the Byzantium.

**AN: Badass speech I salute you Doctor. **

**Matt Smith you will be missed**


	8. Chapter 8: Flesh And Stone

**Flesh And Stone.**

**[Tunnel] **

" Up. Look up."Said the Doctor. Everyone struggles to their feet on an artificial surface, although the tunnel walls are the same.

" Are you okay?" River asked.

" What happened?" Amy asked.

" We jumped." Rose answered.

"Jumped where?" Amy answered

" Up. Up. Look up." Said the Doctor

"Where are we?" Amy asked

" Exactly where we were." River answered.

"No we're not." Said Amy.

"Move your feet." Said the Doctor. The Doctor sonicks a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it.

" Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain."Said Amy

" Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?"

The camera moves out and rotates through 180 degrees. Our gallant heroes are standing upside down on the hull of the Byzantium. " The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are." Rose said

" Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now." Octavian said.

" They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." The circular hatch opens. A light goes bang. "They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you."

"How?" Amy asked. The Doctor drops through the open hatch into a circular corridor. From Amy's point of view, he is standing on the side of a vertical tube.

"Doctor!" Amy called

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move." The Doctor said.

**[Corridor]**

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!"Said Octavian. The Doctor works on a control panel. "The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" The hatch closes.

" They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." Said the Doctor. A bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close. "Run!"

" This whole place is a death trap." Said Octavian. They don't make it.

" No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?" Said the Doctor

" Secondary flight deck." River answered.

" Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Rose asked.

"I've thought about that." The Doctor said.

"And?" Amy asked

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible." Said the Doctor. River is working.

" How impossible?" River asked.

"Two minutes." The outer hatch is open.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Said Octavian. The lights go out. An arm is silhouetted against the open hatch.

" Sir, incoming." Marco said.

"Doctor? Lights." Amy said. The Angel is starting to enter. Another flicker, and four are inside and the hatch is closed behind them.

" Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian ordered.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes." Said Rose

"I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." Said the Doctor

" Good work, Doctor." Octavian said.

" Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far." Said the Doctor

" So far?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." Said the Doctor.

" Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian said

" Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights." Said the Doctor.

"How long for?" Octavian asked.

" Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."Said thr Doctor.

" Maybe?" Octavian Asked.

" I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this." Said thr Doctor.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Said Amy.

" No other way. Bishop." Said the Doctor.

" Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?" Octavian asked.

" I absolutely trust him." She answered.

" He's not some kind of madman, then?" Octavian asked.

" I absolutely trust him." She repeated.

" Excuse me." Said the Doctor.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" Octavian said

" Understood." She answered.

" Okay, Doctor. We've got your back." Octavian said.

"Bless you. Bishop." The Doctor said.

" Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Said Octavian

" Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns." The Doctor said.

" Ten." Amy said and Rose looked at her confused.

" No, four. Four turns." Said the Doctor.

"Yeah, four. I heard you." Amy answered.

" Ready!" The Doctor asked. He plunges his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian ordered. The lights go out, the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels.

"Turn!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, it's opening. It's working." Amy said. They get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through.

"Fall back!" The Doctor yelled. The Doctor is last through the bulkhead. It clangs shut again. They run along a short corridor and into

**[Secondary Flight Deck]**

" Doctor, quickly." Rose said.

" Doctor!" Amy called. The Doctor dodges inside at the last second, as the door closes, and runs to the controls. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning.

" Doctor! What are you doing?" Amy asked. Octavian has placed a device on the door. The wheel stops turning.

" Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." Octavian said.

" Yeah?" The Doctor asked. The wheel turns.

" Dear God!" Octavian said.

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time." The Doctor said.

" Doctor."Amy yelled. The wheel on a second door to the right of the main one starts to turn.

"Seal that door. Seal it now." Octavian ordered. Marco obeys.

"We're surrounded." River stated. And now the door to the left.

" Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?" Octavian asked.

"Five minutes, max." The Doctor answered.

" Nine." Amy said.

"Five." The Doctor corected.

" Five. Right. Yeah." Said Amy.

"Why did you say nine" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't." Amy said.

" We need another way out of here." River said.

" There isn't one." Octavian said.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?"Asked the Doctor

"Of course." River realised.

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asked.

" Can we get in there?" Octavian asked.

" Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps." The Doctor ordered.

" What's through there? What do they need?" Roseasked.

" They need to breathe." River answered. The rear wall of the flight deck slides up to reveal -

" But that's. That's a." Amy said.

"It's an oxygen factory." River said.

"It's a forest." Amy said.

" Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory." River said.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route."The Doctor said.

" Eight." Amy said.

" What did you say? " River asked

" Nothing." Amy answered.

" Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." The Doctor said.

" On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels." Octavian said.

" But trees, on a space ship?" Amy asked

" Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" The Doctor said.

" Seven." Amy said.

" Seven?" The Doctor asked

" Sorry, what?" Amy asked

" You said seven." The Doctor said

" No. I didn't." Amy denide

" Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian said.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go." Said the Doctor

" Plotting a safe path now." Said Octavian

" Quick as you like." Said the Doctor

" Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir." Angel Bob said

" Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." Said the Doctor

" The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve." AngelBob asked.

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" The Doctor said.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond."Angel Bob informed him

" Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

" I made him say comfy chairs." Said the Doctor

" Six." Amy said

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?" The Doctor asked

" There is something in her eye." Angel Bob answered.

"What's in her eye?" Rose asked ergently

" We are." Angel Bob answered

" What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine."

" Amelian you're counting backwords." Rose said.

" Counting?" Amy asked

" You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes." The Doctor said

" Why?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered.

"Well, counting down to what?" Rose asked.

" I don't know." Answered the Doctor.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Angel Bob said.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." Said the Doctor

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand." Angel Bob said. There is a screeching sound.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River asked

" They're back." Octavian said.

" It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing." Angel Bob said.

" Laughing?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed."Angel Bob answered.

" Doctor."Octavian called.

" No. Wait. There's something I've missed." The Doctor said. A steaming W crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it is widening.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy said.

" Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched." The Doctor said. Rose cluches her chest.

" Okay, enough. We're moving out." Octavian said

" Agreed. Doctor?" River called

" Yeah, fine." The Doctor said

" What are you doing?" River asked

"Right with you." The Doctor said. He scans the crack.

"We're not leaving without you." Rose said

" Oh yes, you are. Bishop?" The Doctor said

"Miss Pond,Wolf, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian said

" Doctor?" Amy called

" Come on!" River said.

" So, what are you? Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good." He turns around to find himself surrounded by Angels.

"Do not blink."The Doctor said to himself, One grabs the back of his jacket collar.

" Argh!"

**[Forest]**

" Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" River asked.

" Amelia."

**[Secondary Flight Deck]**

" Why am I not dead then?" The Doctor asked. The Angels are reaching towards the crack. "Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure Time Energy. You can't feed on that. That's now power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else." Bang! The Doctor runs into the forest without his jacket. "Never let me talk!"

**[Forest]**

" Amelia, what's wrong?" Rose asked

"Four." Amy sways and sits down, then lies on the mossy tree trunk.

" Med scanner, now." River demanded

" Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving." Said Octavian

" We wait for the Doctor." Rose said

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved" Octavian said

" Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home." River Said

"And trust me, it's not easy."Said Rose

"Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind us, aren't you?" River said

" Oh, yeah." He said

" I hate you." Said River

" You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." Said The Doctor

" We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian said

" How did you get past them?" River asked.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

" What was it?" Amy asked.

" The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then."

" So, what's wrong with me?" Amy asked

" Nothing. You're fine." River said

"Everything. You're dying." The Doctor said

" Oi." Rose yelled

" Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" The Doctor asked

" Doctor." Amy called.

"Busy." The Doctor said

" Scared." Amy told him

" Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up."

" Okay, let him think." River whisperes

" What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long." The Doctor said

" Sir! Angel incoming." Marco informed them

"And here." Said Phillip

" Keep visual contact. Do not let it move." Octavian ordered.

" Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and."

" The image of an Angel is an Angel." Rose said

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." The face of an Angel is visible in Amy's pupil.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die." Amy said

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" The Doctor askedthe Angel

" To make her afraid, sir." Angel Bob answered

" Okay, but why? What for?"

" For fun, sir." The Doctor throws the communicator away in annoyance.

Rose was promising herself that the next time she sees that Angel she's gona find a way to break him.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain." Amy said

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off." The Doctor said

"Then what I do?" Amy asked.

" If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over."

" Then what? Quickly." Said River.

" We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel." Said The Doctor

" Doctor, she's got seconds." River said.

"How would you starve your lungs?" The Doctor asked

"I'd stop breathing." River said

"Amelia close your eyes." Rose ordered.

"No. No, I don't want to." Amy said

" Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes."The Doctor said. Amy squeezes her eyes shut. The med scanner changes from red to green.

" She's normalising. Oh, you did it. You did it." River said.

" Sir? Two more incoming." Phillip said

"Three more over here." Pedro said.

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her." River said.

"So, can I open my eyes now?" Amy said.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on."Octavian said.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan."The Doctor said

" There's a plan?" River said.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics,and Rose are going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to any of them, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is" He wets a finger and holds it up. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

" How?" River asked

"I'll do a thing." The Doctor resbonded.

"What thing?" River asked.

" I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" The Doctor ordered.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond, and your wolf. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in their protection."

" I don't need you." The Doctor said.

" I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go." Octavian said.

"What? You two engaged or something?" The Doctor asked.

" Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." Octavian said.

" Sir."Marco said.

"Doctor? Please, can't we come with you?" Amy asked.

" You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Octaviansaid.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."Amy said

" You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for the two of you soon as I can, I promise."

"You always say that."

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, Rose later. River, going to need your computer!"

" Yeah. Later." Amy said and Rosekissed her head.

The Doctor and Rose apeared from nowhere and went to the two women, he looked at, the one sitting next to Rose looked at the two of them and gave the Doctor an encoriging smile.

Then the Doctorheld amy's hands.

" Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important." He said.

" But you don't always tell me the truth." Amy told him.

" If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me." He said.

" Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven? And hoe Rose took care of you?"

" Yeah I remumber did you tell me? "

" No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember."

" Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?" The Doctor catches up with Octavian and River, and inputs the readings from his sonic screwdriver into her mini-computer.

" What's that?" River asked.

" Er, readings from a crack in the wall." The Doctor answered.

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" River asked.

" Don't know, but here's what I think. One day there's going to be a very big bang. So big every moment in history, past and future, will crack." The Doctor said.

" Is that possible? How?" River asked.

"How can you be engaged, in a manner of speaking?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, sucker for a man in uniform." River Told him.

" Doctor Song's in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other." Octavian said

" You were in Stormcage?" The Doctor asked. The computer chirps.

"What? What is that?" River asked.

"The date. The date of the explosion, where the crack begins." The Doctor answered.

" And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River said

26 .06 .2016

" Amy's time." The Doctor said.

**Back at the mossy log.**

" So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?" Amy asked. The Angels push their hands into the Treeborgs, and the light starts to flicker.

"The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?" Marco asked.

"The trees? Yeah." Phillip said.

"What's wrong with the trees?" Amy asked.

"Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart." Pedro said.

"And here. They're taking out the lights." Phillip said.

" What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see." Amy said.

" It's the trees. ma'am. The trees are going out." Marco said.

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

" It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something." Octavian said.

" Hurry up and open it. Time's running out." River said.

" What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?" The Doctor asked

" Yeah. I just meant" River said

"I know what you meant. Hush. But what if it could?" The Doctor started towonder.

"What if what could?" River asked.

" Time. What if time could run out?" The Doctor said.

"Got it." Octavian said.

**[Forest]**

PHILLIP" Angels advancing, sir." Phillip said.

"Over here again." Redro said

"Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it." Marco ordered

"What is it? What's happening? Mum just tell me!" Amy said

" Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut. Wait." A bright light floods through the forest.

"The ship's not on fire. is it?" Marco asked.

" It can't be. the compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?" Pedro said

"What, the Angels?" Amy asked

" This side's clear too, sir." Phillip said

" The Angels have gone?"Amy asked

" There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running."Marco said.

" Running from what?" Rose asked

" Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that."Marco said

" What are you all looking at? What's there?" Amy asked

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

" Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. No, couldn't be. Couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks?.Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah. Oh!" The Doctor started thinking.

**[Forest]**

" It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird. Sick." Marco said

" And you think it scared the Angels?" Amy asked

" What could scare those things?" Pedro asked

"What are you doing?" Marco asked

" Point me at the light."Amy said. Rose calapsed.

" What's hapining Mum, are you ok?"Amy asked.

" Yeah I'll be fine." She said voice in pain. "Amelia you can't You open your eyes."

" I can't open them for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left." Amy said.

" Ma'am. you can't." Marco asked.

" I need to see it. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick." Amy said.

" Very quick." Marco points her at the light.

" Okay." Amy opens her eyes. "It's the same shape. It's the crack in my wall."

"Close your eyes, now." Marco ordered.

" It's following me! How can it be following me?" Amy falls to her knees and Rose puts his hand over her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked

" Yeah. It was the same shape." Amy said

" Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?" Pedro said

" Go for it. Don't get too close."Marco said.

" Hang on. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?" Amy asked

"What other two?" Marco asked

" The ones you sent before. No they're not bacl" Rose said weakly.

" Mum?"

" I didn't send anyone before." Marco said

" You did, I heard you. Crispin and Phillip." Amy said

" Crispin and who?" Marco asked.

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

" Doctor Song, get through, now. Doctor? Doctor." Octavian said.

"Time can be unwritten." The Doctor said.

**[Forest]**

" There never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you." Marco said

" No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember." Amy said

" Pedro?"

"Yeah, before you sent Pedro." Rose said.

"Who's Pedro?" Marco asked.

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

" It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed."The Doctor said.

" Doctor, we have to move." Octavian said.

"The CyberKing. A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers."

" We have to move it. The Angels could be here any second." Octavian said.

"Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels." An Angel gets its arm around Octavian's throat.

" I beg to differ, sir." Octavian said

"Let him go." The Doctor ordered.

" Well, it can't let me go, sir, can it? Not while you're looking at it." Octavian said

"I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you." The Doctor said

" It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me." Octavian said

" Can't you wriggle out?" The Doctor said.

" No, it's too tight. You have to leave me, sir. There's nothing you can do." Octavian said.

**[Forest]**

"Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him." Amy said

" There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the three of us here." Marco said

"No, there were six of us. Why can't you remember?" Rose asked.

"Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close." Marco said

"No. No, you can't. You mustn't." Amy said.

" Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time." Marco said and gives it to Rose.

" You won't, because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you." Amy said

"There weren't any others." Marco said

"There won't be any you if you go back there." Said Rose

"Two minutes. I promise." Marco said

" Please, just listen to us!" Amy said

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

" Sir, there's nothing you can do." Octavian said.

"You're dead if I leave you." Said the Doctor.

" Yes. Yes, I'm dead. And before you go." Said Octavian.

"I'm not going." The Doctor said

"Listen to me, it's important. You can't trust her." Octavian said.

" Trust who?" The Doctor said.

" River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is, nether does your wolf,I don't know why she trusts her but you shouldn't." Octavian said

"Then tell me." The Doctor said.

"I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends." Octavian said.

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?" The Doctor said.

" She killed a man. A good man. A hero to many." Octavian said.

" Who?"

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't."

"Who did she kill?"

" Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me."

" You'll die."

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety."

" I wish I'd known you better."

" I think, sir, you know me at my best."

" Ready?"

" Content." The Doctor dives through the hatch and closes it.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" There's a teleport. If I can get it to work. we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?" River asked.

" Octavian's dead. So is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." Said the Doctor

**[Forest]**

Rose uses the communicator. " Hello? Are you there? Hello? Hello?"

" I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now." Marco said.

" Then come back. Come back now, please." Amy said

" It's weird looking at it. It feels really" Said Marco

" Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello?" Amy said.

" Amy? Rose? Is that you?" The Doctor said.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" Doctor?" Rose and Amy called.

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?"

" They've gone." Amy said.

**[Forest]**

" There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other." Rose said,her voice revealed pain.

" Rose are you alright."

" I'm fine men."

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" No, they wouldn' ."

" What is that light?" River asked.

" Time running out. Amy,Rose, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left the two you there."

**[Forest]**

" Well, what do I do now?" Amy asked

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest." The Doctor told them.

**[Forest]**

Rose led Amy by the hand, tring as hard as she can not to fall from the pain and her weekness.

"You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy."The Doctor's voice was heard

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" Spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it."

**[Forest]**

" But the Angels, they're everywhere." Amy said.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." The Doctor said.

**[Forest]**

" What does the Time Energy do?" Amy asked

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" Just keep moving!" The Doctor yelled.

**[Forest]**

" Tell us." Amy said.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment"

**[Forest]**

"Of your existence. You will never have lived at all."

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving with Rose.

As Rose and Amy makes her way slowly across the uneven forest floor, there is a clanging sound in the ship.

" What's that?" River asked.

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the Time Energy, now it's going to feed on them. Amy,Rose listen to me." Said the Doctor.

**[Forest]**

" I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops." The Doctor said.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" Because, this is important."

**[Forest]**

" The forest is full of Angels."

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

"Please you have to be carful."

**[Forest]**

" Look, just keep moving."

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" That Time Energy, what's it going to do?" River asked.

" Er, keep eating." The Doctor answered.

" How do we stop it?" River asked.

" Feed it"

. " Feed it what?"

"A big, complicated space time event should shut it up for a while."

" Like what, for instance?"

" Like me, for instance!"

**[Forest]**

The communicator beeps.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" It's a warning. There are Angels round you now."

**[Forest]**

" Rose, Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know"

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" You can do it. The Angels are scared"

**[Forest]**

" And running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk."

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

" Just don't open your eyes. Rose please be careful You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!" Said the Doctor.

**[Forest]**

Amy and Rose threads her way through the group of Angels, then trips over a half-buried tree root. She drops the communicator.

An Angel turns its head towards her.

" Doctor. Doctor!" Amy called. Then another one turns, and another.

" Doctor" Amy gets to her feet just as an Angel reaches for their throats. Fear grips Rose, Amy's safety is her responsibility and she can't let those things get them, not after all this time. Her eyes turn gold, and looks at the Angels, in seconds all that was left of the Angels beside them were dust. Rose finally lost conciousness,and fell on the ground.

"Mum,what happened?! Mum are you okay?" Amy asked worried that Rose wasn't answering her.

There is a flash of light.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

River grabs Amy and Rose.

" Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working. What happened to Rose?" She checks her pulse." Still alive thank god."

" I don't know what happened, I just felt warmth and safety, then just nothing." Amy said.

" River Song, I could bloody kiss you." The Doctor said.

"Ah well,I wouldn't count on it." An alarm blares. "What's that?"

" The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release." Said the Doctor. The bulkhead into the forest rises to reveal an array of Angels. Rose wakes up then. She looks around and becomes rleaved that Amy is alright.

" Angel Bob, I presume." Said the Doctor.

" The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Angel Bob said.

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" Asked the Doctor.

" There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved." Angel Bob said.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"

" Your friends will also be saved."

" Well, there is that."

" I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in."Said River.

" Wow what?" asked Rose outraged

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." He said

"Doctor, I can't let you do this."River said.

" No, seriously, get a grip." He said

" You're not going to die here!" River said.

" No, I mean it." He said.

"River, Amy, get a grip." Rose said

" Oh, you genius." She said

" Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob said.

" Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels." A monitor says Gravity Failing. Rose puts Amy's hand on the handles of a console module.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." River said

"Night, night." Said the Doctor. Gravity Failed. Feet leave the floor. The spaceship tilts and the Angels fall backwards through the Forest. They disappear into the crack, which then closes.

**[Beach]**

Amy is wrapped in a blanket. The Tardis is nearby.

" Ah. Bruised everywhere." Amy said

"Me too." Said the Doctor.

" Ah god,I feel drained" Rose said.

" You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

"Neither did you. I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now." The Doctor said.

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other." Amy asked

" You're a time traveller now. Amelia. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"And the crack, is that gone too?" Amy asked

" Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time." The Clerics are also back. The Doctor goes over to River.

" You, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" River is in a pair of high-tech cuffs that beep.

" What now?" The Doctor asked.

" The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man."

" Yes, I did."

" A good man."

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica. Ha! That's a fairy tale."

" Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there."

" I look forward to it."

" I remember it well."

" Bye, River." Amy said

" See you, Oh, I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you. River Song?"

" If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?One more thing Doctor, open your mind, listen to your wolf, your not alone anymore." River is beamed away in a whirl of sand.

" What are you thinking?" Amy asked

" Time can be rewritten." He said.

**[Tardis]**

" I want to go home." Amy said

" Okay." The Doctor said a little disappointed.

" No, not like that. I just, I just want to show the two of you something. You're running from your future. I'm running too."

**[Amy's bedroom]**

The Tardis has squeezed itself in by the door. The bridal gown is still hanging on the open wardrobe door.

" Well." Said the Doctor

" Yeah." Said Amy

" Blimey." Said Rose.

" I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?" Amy asked

" We've been gone five minutes." Said the Doctor.

" You actully got it right." Said Rose. Amy She picks up a ring box and opens it.

"I'm getting married in the morning." Amy said and Rose hugged her titly.

" Why did you leave it here?" The Doctor asked

" Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man and my Mum the night before my wedding?""

" Yeah."

" Hmm. You really are an alien, aren't you."

" Who's the lucky fellow?" The Doctor asked.

" You met him."

" Ah, the good looking one. Or the other one?"

" The other one." She hits his arm

" Well, he was good too."

" Thanks."

" Amelia why didn't you tell me about this? At least I'd know, and get you a gift or something or hell do what the bride's mother does on weddings."

" I'm sorry Mum, I'm just nervous, I'm a mess, and I thought it's a time machine , maybe I'll calm down and sort my thoughts."

" It's Ok, well then I have an idea, how about the Doctor takes you and Rory on a date somewhere, you can sort every thing out, and maybe I can find a wedding gift for you." Rose said

" Really, Doctor would you please." Amy said excitedly.

" Well."

Rose just kissed him, hard, tongue teath and lips.

Yeah, yeah sure I don't see why not." His voice was husky and breathless. " Wedding tomorro, her wedding,In the morning." Amy's smile was blinding and hugged Rose.

Then he realized something. " In the Morning."

" What about it?" Rose asked.

" It's you." He told Amy "It's all about you. Everything. It's about you. Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."

Both women looked confused. " Come on" Said the Doctor. He hustles Amy into the Tardis and trysto get Rose theretoo. But not before she pins him against the Tardis and tries to undo his shirt.

"Not now, Childern are present." He said and then kisses her, his hands on her bum, and her hands on his nick. They break apart and the both of themgo inside.

The Doctor takes a last look at her alarm clock as it clicks over to 12:00pm 6/26.

" And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River's voice echoed

" Amy's time.

**AN: Finally, finally I reach thisI can't waight for Amy's choice worning M rated will be in that chapter as bad languge ifany of you would like to help you are welcome to and don't make me put this in every chapter give me a damn review**


	9. Chapter 9: The Vampires Of Venice

**AN: I loved Rory, god he was an amazing charictor and the sweetest guy you'll meet. The thing with Amy in lust with the Doctor honestly, glad when that was over but since in my Fic Amy grew up in the care of someone who was in love with the Doctor who is practicly her mother, gladI made this change, poor Rory I'm sorry you're going to die a lot. **

**The Vampires of Venice**

**[Throne room]**

Venice, 1580. In a large, otherwise empty chamber, a woman sits on a throne under a canopy, with her son standing at her side. Her Steward leads in a man and his young daughter.

"Signora, your school offers a chance for betterment, escape. My daughter. Isabella is seventeen now, but what prospects are there for the daughter of a boat builder? There's no future for us. No future but you." Guido said

"I am moved by your concern for your daughter. I believe protecting the future of one's own is a sacred duty." Rosanna said.

"Signora, she is my world." Guido said.

"Then we will take your world." Rosanna said. This makes Guido and his daughter very happy.

" I knew it." Guido said.

"Say goodbye to your daughter." Rosanna

" Now, signora?" Guido asked.

"Why wait? Time ticks." Rosanna said

" Be brave, my girl. Make me proud."Guido said.

The Steward escorts Guido out. " Step into the light, my dear. That's it." Rosanna and her son circle her. "What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?"

" Oh, I do, Mother. I do." Francesco shows his teeth. They are small and sharp, like a bat's. Isabella screams.

**[Pub]**

Rory is on the phone, trying to make himself heard above the noise of his stag party. All the participants are wearing red t-shirts with Rory's Stag on the back and a picture of Rory and Amy inside a heart on the front.

" Hey! It's me. Hello. How are you?"

**[Amy's bedroom]**

He is talking to the answerphone. "The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway."

**[Pub]**

" Yes, I would, because you are smashing." A giant pink cake is wheeled in to the tune 'The Stripper'.

"Oh. Oh. Oh, blimey. I've. I've, er got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." His companions push Rory forward.

" Out. Out. Out." Every man was yelling. The Doctor bursts out of the fake cake and silence falls.

" Rory! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake, again. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy? Lovely girl. Diabetic. Now then, Rory. We need to talk about your fiancée. She is running away." Someone drops his beer glass and it smashes on the floor.

"Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine."

Rose pursed threugh the door. " Oh tell me he didn't. Doctor." Every one looked at the hot young Rose, and practicly every one's jaw hit the floor.

" Not again get out of the cack. Rory it's ok, what ever he said I'm sure it's worse than what is happning. Amelia is nurves, you know cold feet and all. And she's been with me and the Doctor for a while now, so we decided to take the two of you about it." No one spook for a while.

**[Tardis]**

The Doctor is hanging underneath the console platform, doing some welding. Rory Rose and Amy are there.

"Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans. It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together."

"What, like a date?" Asked Amy.

" Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain." The Doctor rampled.

" It's another dimension." Said Rory before the Doctor can explain

" It's basically another dimension. What?" The Doctor was actuly surprised that someone actuly knew what the hell is going on.

" After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes." Rory explained

" I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that." The Doctor said in a scary tone before Rose burst to laughters and the Doctor smiled at Rory

" So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy said.

" How about somewhere romantic?" The Doctor asked.

**[Market place]**

The Tardis lands in the middle of the busy area, not even trying to hide. Venice is being played by Trogir and other locations in Croatia.

" Venice." Said the Doctor. We are given a view of the campanile of San Marco and I think the Basilica, across a very wide canal with moored gondolas in the foreground. " Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

" You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asked him

" Long story. We had a bet." The Doctor is stopped by an official.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." Said the inspector. The Doctor holds up his psychic paper.

"There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." Saidthe Doctor

" I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise." The Doctor blesses the man.

" No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?" Asked the Doctor

" Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

" Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me? The plague." Said Amy

" Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

" How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago." Said Rose

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

" Did she now." Rory takes the psychic paper from the Inspector, who moves on to his next target.

"Oi."

" Er, according to this, I am your eunuch." Said Rory

"Oh yeah. I'll explain later." Said Amy

**[House of Calvierri entrance]**

The iron gates swing open. Girls in white dresses with white parasols and heavy veils on their heads walk out two by two.

"Veils down, girls." A woman said.

" The Calvierri girls." Said a girl. The Doctor,Rose, Amy and Rory are across the canal from the procession. Guido runs up to the girls.

"What do you want?" The woman asked

GUIDO: "Where's my Isabella?" Guido asked.

"What are you doing? Get away from there." The woman ordered. Guido lifts the girls veils until he finds his daughter.

" Isabella? Isabella, it's me." Guido said. One of the girls knocks Guido down and bares her needle-teeth at him.

"Girls, come along." Said the

FRANCESCO: "She's gone." Francesco said then moved his cape like you see Dracula does in the movies when he leaves.

" Isabella! It's me!" Guido said.

**[By the canal]**

" What was that about?" Amy asked

" Isabella!" Guido called . The Doctor has vanished.

"I hate it when he does that." Said Amy.

" You'll get used to it" Said Rose.

**[Alleyway]**

"Who are those girls?" The Doctor asked

" I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school." Guido said

" My first day here. It's okay. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion. So why are you trying to get her out?" The Doctor asked

" Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal."Guido said feer in his voice.

" I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri."The Doctor said.

**[Main hall]**

La Signora is on her knees before her Steward, drinking deeply from a golden goblet.

"Mother?" Francesco called

"Mummy's hydrating, Francesco." Rosanna said

" And we never interrupt Mummy when she's hydrating." Rosanna drains another goblet of liquid. "We were accosted again. A man made a grab for one of the girls. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of discovery. I mean, we've already converted more than enough. Surely it's time to introduce them to my brothers?"

" I shall decide when we have enough."

" If it's more you want, let me take the girls into the city tonight. We could"

" We follow the plan. Let them hammer on our door. Beg to be taken." Rosanna cut him off.

**[Street]**

Rose ,Amy and Rory are exploring. Rose decided to leave themalone and go look for something in the shops for the wedding,maybe she'll find something nice.

"And what have you been doing?" Rory asked curies

"Well, running, and fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was"

" Did you miss me?"

" I knew I'd be coming back."

" He was right. It blots out everything else."

" Rory, this is our date. Let's not do this. Not now." Said Amy.

" Huh. We are in Venice and it is 1580." Said Rory.

" I know." She said excitedly. Francesco watches them leave from a stairway.

" Flowers, signor?" A girl asked him. Francesco follows the flower girl around the corner, where she is waiting for him. Rory is about to take a photograph of Amy in front of a building when they hear a scream.

" What was that?" Rory asked. They run back in time to see Francesco with blood on his sharp teeth and the girl with two holes in her neck. Francesco hisses, raises his cloak and leaves. Rose is there after she heard the scream.

" She'll be okay. Where are you? Amy, come back!" Rory yelled. Amy and Rose chase after Francesco but lose him when an alleyway opens straight onto the canal.

**[House of Calvierri entrance]**

" You have my daughter. Isabella!" Guido called

"No, you're not coming in. Just stop there. Look, we've told you." The guard said. The distraction enables the Doctor to sneak past and round to the water gate and sonic his way in.

"You have my daughter. Isabella! I demand you let me see my daughter." Guido said.

" Go away." The guard ordered him.

" Isabella, it's me. It's your father." Guaido said.

"We will arrest you." The Guard told him

" Isabella!" Guido called again.

" Give it up, will you. Move off." Said the guard.

**[Cellar]**

The Doctor goes down a stone staircase to an area with a vaulted roof. There is an ornate mirror on one wall opposite 3 doors. "Hello, handsome." As he adjusts his tie in the mirror, girls in white robes appear behind him. They have no reflections.

" Who are you?" The girls ask in sink.

"How are you doing that? I am loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter. I'm rambling."

" I'll ask you again, signor. Who are you?" They asked again

" Why don't you check this out?" The Doctor holds out an ID card with William Hartnell's photograph on it. The girls stare at it blankly, then the Doctor looks at it. " Library card. Of course, it's with. He's. I need a spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen. Ha. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless"

**{ AN: Why does he still has the liprary card anyway? He changed his face 11 times by then,what was he suposed to say when he goes to the liprary,"no that's really me a younger me"?} **

" Leave now, signor, or we shall call for the Steward, if you are lucky." They said to him.

" Ooo." He sounded too excited. The girls teeth turn into needles, and they start to advance on the Doctor, hissing.

" Tell me the whole plan." He didn't work "One day that will work." He told himself. "Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas." The Doctor runs back up the stairs.

**[By the canal]**

Night is falling.

"Doctor!" Amy and Rose call.

" I just met some vampires."

"We just saw a vampire." They talk over each other.

" And creepy girls and everything."

" Vampires." Rose said.

" We think we just saw a vampire." Rory said.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Amy and Rose were just telling me."

" Yeah, yeah. The Doctor actually went to their house." Amy said

" Oh. Right. Well." Said Rory

" Okay. So, first we need to get back in there somehow." Said the Doctor

" What?" Rory asked

"How do we do that?" Rose asked.

" Back in where?" Rory asked

"Come and meet my new friend." The Doctor said.

**[Guido's home]**

A vellum map of Venice is laid on the table. " As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor." Guido said

" You need someone on the inside." Rose said before Amy could

" No." The Doctor imedetly said.

"You don't even know what she was going to say." Said Amy.

" Er, that we pretend she is -and you were having the same idea- an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in."

" Oh. So you do know what I was going to say." Said Rose

"Are you two insane?" Rory asked.

"We don't have another option." Amy said.

" He said no, Amy, Aunt Rose listen to him." Rory pleaded.

" There is another option." Guido points to the collection of barrels behind Rory. " I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy." The Doctor sniffs the barrels.

" Most people just nick stationery from where they work. Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive." Said the Doctor.

" Athing about explosives, you blue up the shop I used to work in." Said Rose.

" That was two regenrations ago." The Doctor said defensivly.

" You still did it." She said.

" What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido asked.

" We'll be there three, four hours, tops."Said Amy.

" No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go. But I have to know. We go together, say you're my daughters." The Doctor said.

" What? Don't listen to him." Rory said

" Your daughters? You look about nine." Said Amy.

" Brother, then."

" Too weird. Mum's Fiancé." Said Amy.

" You can't be series." Said Rory

"No. No, you're right." Rose said

"Thank you."Rory was releaved.

" I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it." Said Rose.

"Me?" Rory asked.

" Yeah. You can be our brother."Said Amy.

" Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?" Asked Rory.

" Actually, I thought you were the blond's fiancé." Guido said to the Doctor.

" Yeah, that's not helping." Said the Doctor.

" This whole thing is mental. They're vampires, for God's sake." Said Rory.

" We hope." Said the Doctor

" First werewolfs and now vampires." Said Rose.

" So if they're not vampires?" Said Amy

" Makes you wonder what could be so bad" Said the Doctor.

" it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire." Said Rose.

**[Throne room]**

Rory Rose and Amy stand before Rosanna and Francesco, dressing in appropriate costume.

" So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola driver, so money's a bit tight, so having my sisters go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers." Rory tried to be convincing.

" Have we met?" Francesco asked.

"I've just got one of those faces." Rory said.

"I wasn't talking to you."

" They've got the same face, which is because they are my sisters."

"Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?" Rosanna asked. Carlo is the Steward.

" Signora, they have references from His Majesty the King of Sweden." Carlo answered.

"What? Let me see." Rosanna demanded. Rory steps forward with the psychic paper whilst Francesco circles Amy and Rose.

" Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited. What say you, Francesco? Do you like them?" Rosanna asked

" Oh, I do, Mother. I do." He answered.

" Then we would be delighted to accept them. Say goodbye to your sisters." Carlo hustles Rory away.

" Tell Uncle Doctor we'll see you both really soon, okay? we'll be fine." Amy said.

Rory just looks at them really worried.

**[Dormitory]**

Carlo leads Amy and Rose up a stone staircase, past a lot of pale young women, into a room with several beds. It is underneath a large, ornately decorated dome.

" There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here." Carlo told them.

" Blimey. This is private education, then?" Amy asked. Carlo leaves with all but one of the girls.

"Hey. Hello, I'm Amy this is my sister Rose. What's your name?"

" Isabella." The girl answered

" Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell us what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?" Rose asked.

" They er, they come at night. They gather around my bed, and they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon." Isabilla told them.

" What happens in there?" Amy asked

" I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." Isabilla answered. A bell tolls.

**[Gondola]**

Guido poles a gondola along. He is wearing Rory's stag party t-shirt.

" They'll be fine." The Doctor asured him.

" You can promise me that, can you?" Rory said. Amy and Rose are exploring the damp basement, not noticing a corpse.

" We're here." Guido informs them.

**[Tunnel]**

" Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back." The Doctor said.

Amy and Rose find the cover of the trapdoor to the tunnel, and pulls back the metal bolts. They start to leave and walks into Carlo, Amy droped the candle she was holding

A strong wind blows out their torch.

**[Cellar]**

" Control yourselfs, both of you." Carlo ordered them.

"Take your hands off us!" Amy demands. The place is illuminated with green light.

" Psychic paper. Did you really think that would work on me?" Rosanna asked.

**[Courtyard]**

The Doctor climbs up on Rory and out of the trapdoor, then pulls him up.

" Push. Come on. There we are. Amy, Rose Where are they Amy? Rose?"

" I can't see a thing. Just as well I brought this, then." Rory produces a tiny penlight, the Doctor pulls out a small light sabre.

" Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

" Yours is bigger than mine."

" Let's not go there."

{ **Really writers?}**

**[Cellar]**

" Where are you from? Did you fall through the Chasm?" Rosanna asked.

"Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process and"Franceco said

" Hold your tongue, Francesco. I need to know what these girls are doing in a world of savages with psychic paper. Who are you with? You see, I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you. What are you doing in my school?"Rosanna cuts her son of, and asks the two girls.

The chair is brought forward, and a drip bag is hung from a hook above it.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I'm from Ofsted." Amy said

Rosanna laughs. "Put her in the chair."

" No! Take your hands off her!" Rose demanded but she is held titer that her hands started to hurt. The vampires set up bags of blood and fasten Amy into the chair. Francesco holds her head.

" Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl." Rosanna said

" Mum." Rosanna bites Amy's neck.

**[Courtyard]**

" If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall. The salsa band. Oh." Said Rory. The Doctor opens a nearby chest. It contains desiccated vampires.

" What happened to them?" Rory asked.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them."The Doctor said.

**[Cellar]**

" Mother, where you drink from her, may we share? I'm so thirsty." The son asked.

"Of course, darling."Rosanna said.

**[Courtyard]**

"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own." Rory said

" Yeah, except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies." Said the Doctor.

" Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" Rory asked

" Maybe not everyone survives the process."

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." Rory told him

"Who are you?"Six girls have appeared. The Doctor waves his UV light at them.

"We should run. Run." The Doctor said.

**[Cellar]**

"This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream now faded." Rosanna explains.

"Or you die. That can happen." Francesro

" And if we survive?" Rose asked.

" Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water." Rosanna said

" Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of engaged." Said Amy. She kicks out at Rosanna, damaging a device under her overskirt. She briefly transforms into a bony vampire shrimp or lobster. Rose kicks Carlo'leg then flips him, and punches him.

" Oh! Rory, come on." The Doctor's voice was heared. Rosanna, Francesco and Carlo run out.

**[Corridor]**

They block the Doctor's way. "Cab for Amy Pond, and Rose Tyler ?" The Doctor said.

**[Cellar]**

Isabella comes and helps Rose to free Amy from the chair.

" She bit me." Amy said.

**[Corridor]**

Vampires block the Doctor and Rory's retreat.

" This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it?" Rosanna asked. The Doctor brandishes his UV light again.

"Ah ha!"

Isabella Rose and Amy run in.

"Rory." Amy called

" Amy." Rory was releaved

" Quickly, through here." Isabella told them.

"Seal the house." Rosana Ordered

**[Tunnel]**

" They're not vampires." Amy told them.

" What?" The Doctor asked

" We saw them. we saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens. Again." Said Rose. The Doctor sonics the trapdoor hatch.

" Classic." Said the Doctor.

" That's good news? What is wrong with you people?" Roey asked.

" Come on, Rory. Move."The Doctor ordered. Francesco and the vampires catch up to them, but are held back by the UV light. He sends the girls ahead of him. "Keep moving. Come on, guys."

**[Tunnel entrance]**

Daylight, and church bells are ringing. Guido is still waiting with his gondola.

"Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick. Quick." But Isabella recoils as the sunlight touches her skin.

"Come on. Run." Said the Doctor.

"I can't." Isabella and the vampires shut the heavy door leading to the tunnel. The Doctor touches the metal on it, and gets an electric shock.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked

" No, he's breathing." Roey answered.

**[Canalside]**

Isabella is being made to walk the plank. " And so in memory of the children lost to the Silence, the traitor is delivered to the arms of those she betrayed." Carlo said.

" Do you expect me to drown? I'm Venetian. I can swim. We can all swim." Isabilla told him. A guard prods her off the plank with his pike. Bubbles rise from the water. "Something touched my leg! They're all around me. They bite!" Isabella is pulled down under the water.

"Now leave us." Rosanna Ordered. Carlo, the vampires and the guards go back inside the house. Rosanna kneels by the water.

"Mother, change your form, or my brothers will think they are being fed twice today." Francesco said.

" Not long now. It's not long." Said Rosanna.

**[Throne room]**

Rosanna enters alone. The Doctor is sitting on her throne. And Rose sitting across his lap. {**Couldn't help that imedge}**

" Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?" Said the Doctor.

"No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're a refugee, like me?" Rosanna concluded.

" I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection." The Doctor explained.

"Your question?" She asked

" Why can we see your big teeth?" Rose asked.

"Self preservation over rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain." Rosanna answered.

" Where's Isabella?" The Doctor asked.

" My turn. Where are you from?" She asked.

" Gallifrey." The Doctor answered.

" You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum." She said amazment in hervoice.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

" We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?" She asked.

" Wedding presents." Rose answered.

" The Silence?" The Doctor asked.

" There were cracks. Some were tiny. Some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw Silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours, and the crack snapped shut behind us. Saturnyne was lost." Rosanna explained

" So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?" Asked the Doctor.

" And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" Rosanna sugested.

" Where's Isabella?" Rose asked.

" Isabella?" Rosanna was confused.

" The girl who helped save my friend and my Rose here." The Doctor answered.

" Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose." Rosanna told him. Rose got out of the Doctor's lap and they stood.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children. And besides my Rose will cook you for dinner, she has a temper."

" Carlo? You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophise." Rosanna said. Carlo enters.

" This ends today. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone. Take your hands off us, Carlo. And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name. You didn't know Isabella's name." He didn't raise his voice not onr pit.

"Open the gates." Varlo's voice was heard. The Doctor and Rose leave.

**[Main hall]**

" Attend. Attend. The storm is coming." Rosanna informed them. Rosanna briefly transforms into her real form. Carlo staggers back, shocked. "Argh!"

" Mummy, what's wrong with your perception filter?" The son asked

"The idiot child must have damaged it when she kicked me." Another brief transformation. " Now, assemble the girls. I have a job for them."

**[Guido's home]**

The Doctor checks Amy's puncture wounds with his sonic screwdriver. "You're fine. Open wide." He pops a humbug into Amy's mouth. Guido and Rory have got their own clothes back. The five of them were sitting around the tabule.

" Argh. I need to think. Come on, brain. Think, think, think. Think." Said the Doctor.

" If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Said Amy, the Doctor put his hand on her mouth.

" Stop talking. Brain ." Said the Doctor.

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Said Rory and the Doctor put his other hand on his mouth.

" Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush."

" I say we take the fight to them." Duido said

" Ah, ah, ah." The Doctor worned

" What?" Guido asked.

" Ah." The Doctor warned and pointed for Rory to cover Guido's mouth. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here. Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She said, I shall bend the heavens to save my race. Bend the heavens. Bend the heavens." He's bending Amy and Rory's heads.

" She's going to sink Venice." Amy realized

"She's going to sink Venice?" Guido asked.

" And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." The Doctor said.

" You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need blokes." Said Rory.

" She's got blokes." Rose realised

"Where?" The Doctor asked.

" In the canal. She said to us there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water." Rose said

" Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Urgh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's, that's eugh." Said the Doctor. Thump creak.

" The people upstairs are very noisy."

" There aren't any people upstairs." Guido said.

"Do you know, I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" The Doctor said.

"Is it the vampires?" Rory asked.

" Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space." The Doctor said. A window breaks. Vampires gather the doors and windows.

" Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asked. The Doctor waves his UV light at them, then uses his sonic screwdriver to reveal their true appearance.

" What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted." Said the Doctor.

" Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom. Okay, move." Said Rose

" Come on." Rory called

**[Staircase]**

" Give me the lamp." Guido said.

**[Outside Guido's home]**

" Go, go, go, guys. Keep moving. Go, go, go." The Doctor said.

" Stay away from the door, Doctor." Guido said.

" No. Guido, What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

**[Staircase]**

Guido makes his way back to his apartment. " I'm not leaving you. What are you doing?" The Doctor's voice was heard.

**[Outside Guido's home]**

The sonic screwdriver is useless. "Argh, bolted." Said the Doctor

**[Staircase]**

" Come on. That's it, keep coming. Come on." Guido said.

**[Outside Guido's home]**

" Guido!" The Doctor called

**[Guido's home]**

Guide picks up a lit candle and backs towards his collection of gunpowder barrels. The vampires move forward. "Come on. Come on. Come on." Guido said. The Doctor runs away, very fast. "We are Venetians!" (KaBOOM.)

**[Throne room]**

" Right. To begin, let's fill the sky with fire." Rosanna said. She opens one of the ornaments on the arm of her throne and presses a button. Gas spews from a tower on the corner of the house, instantly creating a violent thunderstorm. "Yes."

**[Street]**

The people are frightened. "In sight of the Lord, protect and keep us." Said a man.

**[Outside Guido's home]**

" Rosanna's initiating the final phase." Said the Doctor.

" We need to stop her. Come on." Amy said

" No, no, no. Get back to the Tardis." The Doctor ordered.

" You can't stop her on your own." Said Rose

" We don't discuss this." Said the Doctor.

" Yes we don't, you can't stop us from helping you" Said Rose, Amy leaves and Rory goes after her.

**[By the canal]**

Francesco opens the gates across from where Amy and Rory are watching the sky.

" Oh my God, what is going on?" Amy asked

" The sky, it's like it's boiling." Said Rory. Francesco dives into the canal.

**[Throne room]**

The Doctor opens the back of the throne, Rose beside him.

" You're too late. Such determination, just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom." Rosanna said.

" The girls have gone, Rosanna." The Doctor told her.

" You're lying."Rosana denide.

" Shouldn't we be dead, hmm? Rosanna, please, help us. There are two hundred thousand people in this city." Said the Doctor.

" So save them." Rosanna said. Rose goes to her and punches her in the face.

**[Alleyway]**

Francesco confronts Rory and Amy. Rory picks up two candlesticks and holds them out as a cross.

" Amy, run." Rory said. Francesco knocks the candlesticks out of Rory's hands and walks towards Amy. " This way, you freak. No! This way, you big, stupid, great SpongeBob. The only thing I've seen uglier than you is your Mum." Said Rory.

"Huh?"

"No." Said Rory

" Did you just say something about Mummy?" Rory picks up a broomstick and jabs it towards Francesco, then waves it around. Francesco draws his very real sword and does the same. A very uneven fight ensues. " Careful. Careful. Okay, hit him. This way. bring him this way. Rory!" Amy said. The broomstick gets chopped up. Rory manages to entangle Francesco in some washing hanging from a line.

" Oh. Oh, you stink of fish." Said Rory.

" Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits." Rory backs away to where Amy had run, and trips. Francesco transforms into his true self and leaps on him.

"Hey, Mummy's boy!" Amy uses her compact mirror to direct sunlight onto Francesco, who instantly burns and explodes, covering Rory with soot.

" Oh." Said Rory

" That was lucky. Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?" Amy asked

" Oh. Oh, right, I'm being reviewed now, am I?" Amy gives him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm. Now we go help the Doctor and Mum."

" Righty-ho." Said Rory

**[House of Calvierri entrance]**

"Open the gate!" Carlo drags out a bag filled with gold objects. Amy and Rory run inside.

"It's the Almighty. Look at the sky!" Aman said.

**[Throne room]**

" Get out. I need to stabilise the storm." The Doctor said

" We're not leaving you." Rory said.

" Right, so one minute it's all you make people a danger to themselves, and the next it's we're not leaving you. But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets the" The house shakes, knocking them off their feet.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

" Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." The Doctor said

"An earthquake?" Amy asked

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them." Said the Doctor.

" No?" Rory asked

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake."Rose said.

" Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator." Said the Doctor.

**[Bell tower]**

Which is in the bell tower, where the bells are rocking and ringing. "Shut up. Shut up. That's better." Said the Doctor.

The Doctor starts to climb up the outside to the big metal lightning conductor, with the help of the power cable. "Oh. Oh. Okay."

**[Outside the House of Calvierri]**

" There he is. Come on." The Doctor opens the brass ball to reveal clockwork.

"Come on." Rory said.

" Come on." Amy and Rose said. The Doctor finds a tiny switch and stops the mechanism. Instantly the rain ceases, the clouds vanish and birds start singing again. The people cheer and applaud.

" You did it!" Said Rory.

**[Canalside]**

Rosanna cannot turn her perception filter off now. She undresses quickly.

" Rosanna!" The Doctor called

" One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?" Rosanna asked

" I told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. I know, Rosanna. I did it." The Doctor said.

" Tell me, Doctor. Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us." Rosanna steps off the plank into the water, where her sons consume her.

" No! No!" Rose was beside hi, hugging him to give, him what little cofort she could.

**[Market place]**

The Inspector gives the Doctor his deepest, most respectful bow.

" Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away." The Doctor said.

" It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've"

" Stay. With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Amy said.

" Fine with me." Said the Doctor.

" That'll be great."

" Yeah? Yes, I would like that." Said Rory.

Rose holds Amy's hand.

" Nice one. I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this. Got our spaceship," Rose said.

"got our boys." Amy said

" Our work here is done." Amy and Rose go into the Tardis.

" Er, we are not their boys." Said Rory.

" Yeah, we are." Said the Doctor.

"Yeah, we are." Said Rory. Suddenly, Venice is empty of people.

" Rory, listen to that." The Doctor said.

" Er, what? All I can hear is silence."

" There were cracks. Through some we saw Silence and the end of all things." Rosanna's voice was heard.


	10. Chapter 10: Choices

**AN: this is the begining of M rating so nothing yet next chapter is sex any way. Enjoy. **

**Choice**

In the quiet countryside, a cockerel crows. A very heavily pregnant Amy is mixing ingredients in a bowl, when she suddenly puts it down and gasps.

" Rory!" Amy yelled.

**[Outside the house]**

Long haired Rory returns home on his bicycle.

"Rory, it's starting!" Amy told him

**[Kitchen]**

Rory dashes in to find Amy contentedly eating cake mix.

" Ah. Okay, okay." Rory said paniking a little.

" False alarm." Amy said.

" What?" Rory asked.

" Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before." Said Amy. The sound of the Tardis materialising.

" No." Amy said.

" I know, leaf blowers. Use a rake." Rory said.

"No, it's." The Tardis parks herself directly outside the front window. " I knew. I just knew."

**[Front garden]**

The Doctor and Rose have to try and step over a small rockery to get out.

" Rory!" They bothcall.

" Doctor. Aunt Rose."

"I've crushed your flowers." Said the Doctor.

" Oh, Amy will kill you." Rory said.

" Where is she?" Rose asked

" She'll need a bit longer." Rory said.

" Whenever you're ready, Amy." The Doctor said. Amy waddles out.

" Oh, way-hey! You've swallowed a planet." The Doctor said.

" I'm pregnant." Amy said

" You're pregnant." Rose said excitedly.

"You're huge." Said the Doctor.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." Rose huggs her.

" Look at you. When worlds collide." Said the Doctor

" Doctor, I'm pregnant." Said Amy

" Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age and size."

" Oh, it's good to see the two of you." Amy said.

" Are you pregnant?" The Doctor asked

**[Leadworth]**

" Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever." Said the Doctor.

" It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket."Said Rory.

" Where is everyone?" Rose asked

" This is busy. Okay, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their nineties." Amy said. Including the old woman twitching her net curtains as they pass.

" Well, don't let that get you down." The Doctor said.

" It's not getting me down." Amy said

" Well, we wanted to see how you were. You know us, I don't just abandon people when they leave the Tardis. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of your old pal the Doctor so easily." Said the Doctor.

"Or your Mum" Said Rose

"Hmm. The Doctor came here by mistake, didn't he?" Amy asked Rose.

" Yeah, bit of a mistake. But look, what a result. Look at this bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next? So. What do you do around here to stave off the, you know" Said the Doctor.

" Boredom." Amy said.

"Self harm." The Doctor said.

" We relax." Said Rory.

Silent for moments. " Relax." Said the Doctor

"We live. We listen to the birds." Rory said.

"Yeah, see? Birds. Those are nice."Said Amy.

" We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the Tardis days, did we?"Rory asked. The bird is very loud.

" Oh blimey, my head's a bit. Ooo. Er, no, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good old" Rory, Amy Rose and the Doctor fall asleep.

**[Tardis]**

The Doctor and Rose wakes up on the console floor. Short haired Rory and non-pregnant Amy enter.

" Days. What? No, yes, sorry, what? Oh, you're okay. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you two. That was scary. Don't ask. You don't want to know. You're safe now." The Doctor hugs Amy.

"Oh, okay." Amy said

" That's what counts. Blimey. Never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights. I bet they mean something." The Doctor said.

" Er, Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing." Rory said.

" Yeah, so did I." Amy said.

"Me to." Said Rose.

" Not a nightmare, though, just, er, we were married." Rory said

" Yeah. In a little village." Amy said.

" A sweet little village, and you were pregnant." Rory said.

" Yes, I was huge. I was a boat." Said Amy.

" So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?" Rory asked.

" Are you calling me a boat?" Amy asked.

" And Doctor, you and aunt Rose were visiting."

"Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage."Amy said.

" How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make any sense." Rory said.

" And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?" Amy asked.

"It was a bit similar, in some aspects." Said the doctor.

"Which aspects?" Rory asked.

" Well, all of them."

"You had the same dream." Amy said

"Basically."

" You said it was a nightmare." Rory said.

" Did I say nightmare? No, more of a really good mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget it. We're back to reality now." A bird is singing.

" Doctor? If we're back to reality, how come I can still hear birds?" Rose asked

" Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the"

**[Leadworth]**

" Dream. Oh! Sorry. Nodded off. Stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the Tardis." Rory said. The Doctor checks his braces and walks away.

" You had the same dream, didn't you?" Rose asked

" Weren't we just saying the same thing?" Amy asked

" But we thought this was the dream, didn't we?" Rory asked.

" I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Amy asked.

" Doctor, what is going on?" Rory asked.

" Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?" Amy asked

" Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel."Said the Doctor.

" But we're awake now." Rory said.

" Yeah. You thought you were awake on the Tardis, too." Rose said.

"But we're home." Amy said.

"Yeah, you're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rose, Rory, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one.' Said the Doctor.

**[Tardis]**

" Oh, this is bad. I don't like this." Said Rose. The Doctor kicks the console, and hurts his leg.

" Argh. Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case, always use force." Said the Doctor.

" Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy asked

" I threw it in a supernova." The Doctor said.

"You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?" Amy asked.

" Because I disagreed with it." Said the Doctor

" Well that explains a lot " Said Rose to her self.

"Stop talking to me when I'm cross." The Doctor said.

" Whatever's wrong with the Tardis, is that what caused us to dream about the future?" Rory asked.

" If we were dreaming of the future." The Doctor said.

" Well, of course we were. We were in Leadworth."Amy said

" Upper Leadworth." Rory said.

" Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?" The Doctor asked.

" No, okay? No, this is real. I'm definitely awake now." Said Amy.

" And you thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephanty." The Doctor said.

" Hey. Pregnant." Amy said

" Would you think of me as an elephant if I was pregnant?' Rose asked, however the Doctor decided not to answered.

" And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you. Trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true." Said the Doctor.

" Okay, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside." Rory said.

"With a bow tie-wearing alien." Amy said.

" So maybe what rings true isn't so simple." Rory said.

" Valid point." The Doctor said. The Tardis switches off. There is just a faint glow from the time rotor left.

" It's dead. We're in a dead time machine." The Doctor said. A bird sings. Rory hugs Amy.

" Remember, this is real. But when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels." The Doctor said.

" It is real. I know it's real." Amy said.

**[Leadworth]**

A teacher leads a crocodile of schoolchildren past. The church clock is chiming as Rory and Amy wake up on a bench outside the Library.

" Okay, this is the real one. Definitely this one. It's all solid." Amy said.

" It felt solid in the Tardis too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it." Rose said. The Doctor waves his hand in front of his face.

" What are you doing?" Rory asked.

" Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though." A little old woman walks past.

" Hello, Doctor." Hamit said

" Hi." Rory said.

" Hello. You're a doctor." The Doctor said.

" Yeah. And unlike you, I've actually passed some exams." Rory said.

" A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting." The Doctor said.

" What is?" Rory asked.

" Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream."The Doctor said.

" It's Amy's dream too. Isn't it, Amy?" Rory asked.

" Yes. Course it is, yeah." Said Amy

" What's that?" The Doctor asked.

" Old people's home." Amy answered. The sign outside says SARN Residential Care Home. A man is looking out of a window, then a woman and another man.

" You said everyone here lives to their nineties. There's something here that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick." Rose said. The Doctor and Rose run off, followed by Rory.

"Oh. Can we not do the running thing?" Amy asked.

**[Care home lounge]**

" Oh hello, Doctor Williams." A woman's greated.

"Hello, Rory love." Poggit said.

" Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?" Rory asked.

" A bit stiff." She answered.

" Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus. No, you don't have that yet. Forget that. "The Doctor said.

" Who are your friends? junior doctor?" She asked.

" Yes." Rory answered.

"Can I borrow you? You're the size of my grandson." The Doctor has to try on the sweater Mrs Poggit is knitting.

" Ah, you look cute." Rose cooed and Amy snikered.

" Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out. You're incredibly old, aren't you?" The rest of the residents in the lounge stare at him, then the birdsong starts and they fall asleep.

**[Tardis]**

" Okay, I hate this, Doctor. Stop it, because this is definitely real. It's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?" Amy said.

" It's bloody cold." Said Rory.

" The heating's off."Rose said.

"The heating's off?'Rory asked.

" Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do." The Doctor said.

" Er, yes. Sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though." Rory said.

" I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you." The Doctor said.

" What do you mean, act?" Amy asked.

" Everything's off. Sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Someone, something, is overriding my controls."The Doctor said. A little man in a red bow tie and tweed jacket suddenly appears on the stairs behind the Doctor.

" Well, that took a while. Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. Him in the bow tie." The Dream Lord said.

" How did you get into my Tardis? What are you?" The Doctor asked.

" What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord."

" Nice look." The Doctor said.

" This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?" The dream Lord asked. The Doctor throws his sonic screwdriver through the Dream Lord.

" Interesting. I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord. It's in the name, isn't it? Spooky. Not quite there." He pops up behind them.

" And yet, very much here."

" I'll do the talking, thank you. Amy, Rose want to take a guess at what that is?"The Doctor asked.

"Er, Dream Lord. He creates dreams." Amy asked.

" Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks." Rose said.

" And what about him, here. Does he get a guess?" Dream Lord asked.

The Dream Lord pops behind them again.

" You guys are so entertaining, some keeping secrets from one another, you Rose, the Big Bad Wolf, I've seen your dreams, some of them twice, I'll tell you something I'd cum in my trousers if I had an actual body." Rose's face became scarlit, the Doctor had no idea if it was from imparesment or anger.

" Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" The Doctor asked.

" Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground." The Dream Lord said.

" Am I?" The Doctor asked.

" If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student. I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?" The Dream Lord asked.

"You were" Rory said but he was cut off.

" I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here, in the time machine, and there, in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger, but only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep." Birdsong.

" Oh. Or are you waking up?" The Doctor tries to stay awake, but finally fails.

**[Care home lounge]**

The residents are gone. The Dream Lord walks in wearing a dark suit and tie, with an x-ray in his hand.

" Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor." The Dream Lord said.

" Always? What do you mean, always?" Amy asked.

" Now then, the prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?"

" What happens?" Rory asked.

" You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality." The DreamLord said.

" Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?" Amy asked.

" Now don't get jealous. He's been around, our boy. But never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning." The Dream Lord vanishes.

" Okay, I don't like him." Rory asked.

"Who is he?" Amy asked.

" I don't know. It's a big universe." The Doctor said.

" I do."Said Rose, the three look at her, the Doctor a little fear in his eyes that only she can see.

_" You can't hide from me."_ He heard her voice in his head

" Why is he doing this?"Amy asked.

" Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel." The Doctor explaind.

" What does he mean, deadly danger, though? Nothing deadly has happened here. I mean, a bit of natural wastage, obviously." Rory said. The Doctor is suddenly in his jacket again, not the sweater.

"They've all gone. They've all gone." Said the Doctor.

**[Leadworth]**

Directly opposite the care home is a play area and a ruined castle. The teacher is trying to keep control of the children as they play.

" Stop. You two, over there. Come along, where's the rest of you? Come on, come on. We're going up to the castle now. All of you, come on." A woman said

"Why would they leave?" Rory asked.

" And what did you mean about Mrs Poggit's nice old lady act?"Rose asked

" One of my tawdry quirks. Sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So, come on, let's think. The mechanics of this reality split we're stuck in. Time asleep exactly matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams." The Doctor said

" And we're all dreaming the same dream at the same time."Rory said.

" Yes, sort of communal trance. Very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway, a tell, but my mind isn't working because this village is so dull! I'm slowing down, like you two have." The Doctorreally seemed frustrated.

" Ooo. Ow. Really. Ow! It's coming." Amy started screaming. Rose went beside her.

" Okay, you're a doctor, help her." Said the Doctor to Rory.

" You're a doctor." Rory said.

" It's okay, we're doctors." Said the Doctord. The Doctor squats down to catch the baby.

" What do we do?" Rory asked.

" When the hell was the last time you saw someone giving birth, honestly Doctoryou were a grandfather once." Rose pointed out The Doctor's stupidity.

" Okay, it's not coming." Amy stoped screaming.

" What?" The Doctor asked.

" This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet, so don't you call it dull again, ever. Okay?" Amy said

" Sorry." The Doctor said.

" Yeah. Wait he was a grandfather?" Amy asked.

**[Playground]**

Amy goes to sit on a swing as Mrs Poggit walks up the steps to the castle. Rose sits beside Amy.

" Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room." Said the Doctor.

" I have to be this size, I'm having a baby." Amy said.

" No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail? You hold him down, I'll cut it off?" The Doctor said

" This from the man in the bow tie."

" Bow ties are cool. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter. What's she doing? What does she want?" (Tweet, tweet.)

" Oh, no. Here we go." Rose said.

**[Tardis]**

" It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?" Amy asked

"What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to. Sorry, sorry. There should be some stuff down there. Have a look." Amy and Rory go down the steps. The Doctor goes underneath the console with a tin mug and opens a tool box. It contains a piece of rope, a bottle opener and a whisk.

" I want the other life. You know, where we're happy and settled and about to have a baby." Rory said.

" But don't you wonder, if that life is real, then why would we give up all this? Why would anyone?" Amy asked.

" Because we're going to freeze to death?" Rory said.

" The Doctor'll fix it." Amy said.

" Okay. Because we're going to get married?" Rory sugested.

" We can still get married some day."Amy said.

"You don't want to any more." Rory said

" You are always so insecure." Amy said.

You ran off on the night before our wedding"

" We're in a time machine. It can be the night before our wedding for as long as we want." Amy said

" We have to grow up eventually." Rory said

"Says who?" Amy gives Rory a blanket and they go back up the stairs. The Doctor has assembled the whisk, rope and bottle opener into a gizmo.

" Ah, Rory, wind. Amy, could you attach this to the monitor, please." The Doctor said " I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitcheny wind-up device."

"It's a generator. Get winding." Said the Doctor.

" Not enough."Said Amy.

" Rory, wind." Said Rose

" Why is the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?" Rory asked.

The scanner comes to life.

" Where are we?" Amy asked.

" We're in trouble." Said Rose

"What is that?"Rory asked

" A star. A cold star." The Doctor opens the door.

" That's why we're freezing. It's not a heating malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. There's our deadly danger for this version of reality." Said the Doctor

" So this must be the dream. There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn." Said Amy

" So's this one. It's just burning cold." Said the Doctor

" Is that possible?" Rory asked.

"I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?" The Doctor asked

"You're the expert." Said Rose

" Okay, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?" Rory asked.

" I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about fourteen minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem." Said the Doctor

" Because you know how to get us out of this?"Rory asked

" Because we'll have frozen to death by then."Answered the Doctor.

" Oh, then what are we going to do?" Amy asked.

" Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle that we have to lose." Said Rose

" Oh, this is so you, isn't it?" Said Rory.

" What?" The Doctor asked

" Huh, what? A weird new star, fourteen minutes left to live and only one man to save the day, huh? I just wanted a nice village and a family." Said Rory.

" Oh dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends and" The Dream Lord looks startled as the bird song starts up. " Oh, no. We've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here."

**[Ruined castle]**

" Where have the children gone?" The Doctor asked.

" Don't know. Play time's probably over." Said Rory. The Doctor scans the molehills and objects left next to them.

" You see, this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?" Rory asked

" I feel it both places."Amy said.

" I feel it here. It's just so tranquil and relaxed. Nothing bad could ever happen here." Said Rory.

" Not really me, though, is it? I mean, would I be happy settling down in a place with a pub, two shops and a really bad Amateur Dramatics Society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma. Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?" Amy asked

" Play time's definitely over." Said Rose

" Oh, my God." Amy said

" What happened to them?"Rory asked. The old people are walking along the street.

" I think they did." The Doctor said.

**[Playground]**

" They're just old people." Said Amy

" No, they're very old people. Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive." The Doctor said.

" Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Rose? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the Tardis. You first." Said the Dream Lord

" Leave them alone."Said the Doctor.

" Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero. Leave them alone." The Dream Lord macked.

" Just leave them." Said Rory.

" Yes, you're not quite so impressive. But listen. You're in there. Loves a redhead, the Doctor. Has he told you about Elizabeth the First, Rose? Well, she thought she was the first."

" Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are." The Doctor said.

" Course you don't."

" Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do." Said the Doctor.

" And ifthat person would stop his self lothing, it would be better for all." Said Rose looking at the Doctor in the eye." I know who he is Doctor, no matter what, you can't hide it from me."

" Never mind me. Maybe you should worry about them." The Dream Lord said. The old people are walking across the grass. The Dream Lord vanishes.

" Hi. Hello." Said Rory

" Hello, we were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements, by the look of it. Are you all right? You look a bit tense." Said the Doctor.

" Hello, Mister Nainby."Said Rory

"Rory."Rose called

" Mister Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee." Rory said. Nainby grabs Rory by the collar and lifts him off his feet.

" Did I not say thank you?" Rory gets thrown into the mud by the swings. " How did he do that?" Rory asked

" I suspect he's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run, fast." The Doctor said.

" Can't we just talk to them?" Amy asked. The old people open their mouths, and an eye looks out.

" There is an eye in her mouth." Amy said.

" There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting." Said the Doctor.

" That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else, are they?" Rory asked. Mrs Poggit breaths a stream of green gas at them.

" Run. Okay, leave them, leave them. Talk to me. Talk to me. You are Eknodines. A proud, ancient race. you're better than this." The Doctor said. Rory Rose and Amy run off.

" Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?" The Doctor asked

" We were driven from our planet by" Poggit said

" Planet by upstart neighbours." Said the Doctor

" So we've"

" Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for years. No wonder they live so long. You're keeping them alive." The Doctor said

" We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others." Poggit said

"Okay. Makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough. Could be real." Said the Doctor. A paper boy wheels his bicycle past.

"Morning." Mrs Poggit breaths on him and he turns to dust.

" You need to leave this planet." Said the Doctor.

**[Outside the cottage]**

" Wait. Stop." Amy said. Four old people are advancing through the sheep meadow across the road.

" After all I've done for the over seventies in this village." Said Rory. Mrs Hamill is by the front door.

" Okay, this is crazy. She loves me. I fixed her depression. She's just a little old lady." Rory said.

" Mrs Hamill, we don't understand." Amy said. The Eknodine looks out of Mrs Hamill's mouth.

"I'll deal with this one, Chubs. Now" Said Rory. They dodge the blast of green gas. Rory picks up a piece of wood.

" I can't hit her."

" Tut. Whack her!" Rose and Amy said. Rory swings and knocks Mrs Hamill down. They run inside.

**[Cottage]**

" We just ran away. We just abandoned the Doctor. Don't ever call me Chubs again. We don't see him for years, and somehow we don't really connect any more, and then, then he takes the bullet for us." Amy said. Rory is locking doors and windows, and building a barricade.

" Hey, he'll be fine. You know the Doctor. He's Mister Cool." Said Rory.

**[Leadworth Butchers shop]**

The Doctor is fighting the bird song's effect. Guess who is behind the counter?

" Oh, I love a good butcher's, don't you? We've got to use these places or they'll shut down. Oh, but you're probably a vegetarian, aren't you, you big flop-haired wuss." The Dream Lord said.

" Oh, pipe down. I'm busy." Said the Doctor.

"Maybe you need a little sleep." The Doctor slumps to the floor. " Oh, wait a moment. If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye things." The Doctor gets up. " Fingers in the ear. Brilliant. What's next, shouting boo? Come in, come in." The old people enter the shop. " Yes, we've got lots at steak here this week. Lots at steak, get it? Are these jokes wasted on you?"

" Wait, wait, stop.' Said the Doctpr

" Oh. Oh, I can't watch." Said the Dream Lord. The Doctor locks himself in a store room.

**[Tardis]**

" Ah, it's colder." Said Amy

" The four of us have to agree, now, which is the dream." Said Rose

"It's this, here." Rory said

" He could be right. The science is all wrong here. Burning ice?" Said Amy

" No, no, no. Ice can burn. Sofas can read. It's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now." Said the Doctor

" Okay, which world do you think is real?" Rose asked

" This one." The Doctor said

" No, the other one." Said Rory.

" Nine minutes till impact." Said the Doctor.

"What temperature is it?" Amy asked.

" Outside? Brrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and other parts." Said the Doctor.

" I think all my parts are basically fine." Said Rory

Rory picks up the Tardis telephone. "Can't we call for help?" He asked

" Yeah, because the universe is really small and there's bound to be someone nearby." Said the Doctor sarcasticly

" Put these on, all of you." Amy has cut a slit in the middle of the blankets.

" Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen." Said Rory

" Here we go. My boys. My poncho boys, and Mum. If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band." Said Amy

" We're not going to die." Said Rory.

" No, we're not, but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here we're in trouble. If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why? Why? what's the logic?" Asked the Doctor.

" Good idea, veggie. Let's divide you four up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely Wolf. Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have Pointy Nose and Red to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality." The Dream Lord said.

" Can you hear that?" Amy asked

"What? No." Rose said.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory fall asleep.

" we're going to have fun, aren't we?"

**[Cottage]**

Rory and Amy wake up to the sound of the front windows being smashed. Rose sleeps on the bottom of the stairs so they try to drag her up them.

" Sorry." Rory said

"I'm sorry." Said Amy. they lay her on the nursery floor.

"Sorry." They apologize again. He looks out of the window where the old people have got a battering ram and are also pushing at the Tardis. He jams the door handle with a chair and sits on it.

**[Leadworth Butcher's shop]**

The Doctor activates his sonic screwdriver. "Okay, where is it?" He gets the frequency, then opens the door and zaps the lights. The old people close their eyes and mouths, and he escapes.

**[Leadworth]**

Mister Nainby is attacking a camper van parked nearby.

" Oh help, somebody." A man screamed

" Oh, you couldn't live near the shops, could you." The Doctor asked.

"Help me!" the man screamed. The Doctor knocks Mister Nainby down and gets into the driver's seat.

" It's okay, it's only me." Said the Doctor. They drive by the playground where a group of mothers is being attacked.

" Get in, get in, get in. Quickly, quickly, over here. Quickly. Get in." The man yelled.

" Come on, jump in. Quickly, get in now. Quickly. Hurry up. Are we in?" Then they rescue a family by a gate.

"Come on, let's go." The Doctor said

" Quickly, in here." Said the man.

"All four, quick." Said the Doctor.

"That's it. Clear." Said the man.

" Everyone in." Said the Doctor

**[Tardis]**

There is a thick layer of frost over everything. "Poor Rose He always leaves you. And now he's left you with me. Spooky old, not to be trusted me. Anything could happen." Rose scophed amused.

" You think I don't know who you are." Said Rose.

" Well sweatheart, you don't."

"You are a psychic manifestation of the darkest parts of the Doctor,theloathing, guilt, arrogance, selfishness and even lust." She explaind.

The Dream Lord was speachless, Rose was smirking.

The Dream Lord laughed. " Look at you, Wolf, all grone up and smart. You are wright I am the Doctor. And like I said before." The dream Lord disapears.

" I saw your dreams." Rose froze that voice was the voice of her first Doctor, the Ninth Doctor.

" Oh my love, you have no idea, what those dreams do to me. You have no idea what you do to me." He gets closer to her, she backs away into the console, and her back hits it, her breath hiched. He can't touch her, but that thought was imedetly forgoten the moment he spoke again.

" You have no idea what I wanted to do to that body of yours, you were so young,so beautiful. And such a tease, I wanted to hit all of those bretty boys you got into the TARDIS." His lips were on her ear but she didn't hear the ninth Doctor anymore.

" Every time I look at you I just want to grap you and put you on my bed." The voice of the tenth Doctor was heard, husky,and charming. She was a little ashamed that she was getting wet that her Doctors were saying those words.

Then the voice of the eleventh was heard. "Sometimes when I look at you my Wolf, I just want to take you into my bed and make sweet love to you." His words are whispers, Rose was getting brethless by the word.

" And other times, all I want is to push you into a wall or bend you over the console, ripe those pesky cloths, and just fuck you until you beg me to stop. "

Then nine's voice was back." I want you to moan and rith beneath me my love , I want you screaming my name in the pleasure that I would give you."

" I'll make love to you again and again until you can't handle it, I'll take you again and again until the only thing you remumber,you think of is my name. I'll be inside you marking you,making you mine. " The Tenth Doctor spoke.

Then the Eleventh voice was heard. " You naughty girl,why not tell me about every fantasy you've ever had about me, tell me, and I'll make them true, I'll be the king that rouls you,or the slave that obays his goddess. I want to make you mine."

"I am yours." Rose's voice was husky with lust.

" Tell me, what do you feel right now, my love." The ninth Doctor demanded.

" Hot, even in this ice cold TARDIS, wet, and all I could think abour now is you, I want you my Doctor."

"Good." You can hear the smirk in the Tenth voice. Then he disapears. Rose gasps a breath,she didn't know she was holding her breath for so long.

**[Outside the church]**

The Doctor gets rid of his passengers. "Everybody, out, out, out. Into the church, that's right. Don't answer the door." Said the Doctor then he drives off.

**[Camper van]**

The Dream Lord appears wearing a peach racing suit and holding a full face helmet. " It's make your mind up time in both worlds." The Dream Lord back to how he looked in the begining.

" Fine. I need to find my friends." Said the Doctor

" Friends? Is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again once they've grown up. The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not?" The Dream Lord vanishes again, and the Doctor arrives outside the cottage to see the slow motion onslaught of the elderly.

" Okay." Said the Doctor.

**[Nursery]**

Rose wakes up. "How did I get up here?"

" We carried you. I'm afraid you may experience some bruising." Rory said

" Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked

" We don't know." Amy said.

" Before anything, Amy I want to do something for you." He gets a pair of scissors and cuts off his pony tail.

" I was starting to like it." Amy said. The window opens, making them jump.

" Sorry. I had to stop off at the butcher's." Said the Doctor.

" What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

" I don't know. I thought the freezing Tardis was real but now I'm not so sure." The Doctor said.

" Oh! I think the baby's starting." Amy said, Rose went beside her.

" Honestly?" Rory asked.

" Would I make it up at a time like this?" Amy asked

" Well, you do have a history of" gets a Look " being very lovely. Why are they so desperate to kill us?" Said Rory

" They're scared. Fear generates savagery." Said the Doctor. Something is thrown through a window. A gnome, I think. Mrs Poggit breaths at Rory, and some of the green gas touches him.

" Rory!" Amy screamed. The Doctor knocks Mrs Poggit off the porch roof.

" No, I'm not ready." Said Rory.

" Stay." Amy said. Rory begins to turn to dust.

"Look after our baby." He told her.

" No. No. Come back. Save him. You save everyone. You always do. It's what you do." Amy told the Doctor, Rose had tears in her eyes.

" Not always. I'm sorry." Said the Doctor.

"Then what is the point of you?" Anger was in her tone. Amy touches the pile of dust then gets up.

" This is the dream. Definitely this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, yeah?" Amy asked.

" Unless we just die." Said the Doctor.

" Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream." Said Amy.

" How do you know?" Asked the Doctor.

" Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want it." Said Amy.

**[Outside the cottage]**

"Why aren't they attacking?" Amy screamed

" Either because this is just a dream or because they know what we're about to do." Rose said

Amy holds out her hand for the camper van key. "Be very sure. This could be the real world." The Doctor said.

" It can't be. Rory isn't here. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, till right now. I just want him." Said Amy

"Okay. Okay." Said the Doctor. Amy starts the engine. The Doctor looks at the Dream Lord then gets in the passenger side.

**[Camper van]**

" I love Rory, and I never told him. But now he's gone." Amy revs the engine and drives the camper van through the pensioners and at the cottage.

**[Tardis]**

There's a thick layer of ice over everyone and everything now. First the Doctor, then Amy, then Rose, then Rory wake up. Amy reaches for Rory's hand.

" So, you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up." The DreamLord said. The Tardis power is restored. " I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell." The Dream Lord vanishes.

" Something happened. I. What happened to me? I." Amy hugs Rory

" Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said? Could you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies, and maybe birthdays." Rory said.

" What are we doing now?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Me, I'm going to blow up the Tardis." The Doctor said.

"What?" Rory asked

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was? Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality." Said the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

" Doctor, the Dream Lord conceded. This isn't a dream." Said Rory.

" Yes, it is." Said the Doctor.

"Stop him." Amy said.

"Star burning cold? Do me a favour. The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams." Rose explained.

" How do you know that?" Amy asked both of them.

" Because we know who he is." Said Rose. (KaBOOM.) The Tardis is back to normal. Rory and Amy enter to see the Doctor and Rose beside him looking at something small and yellow on his palm.

" Any questions?" The Doctor asked.

" Er, what's that?" Amy asked.

" A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us." He takes it to the door and blows it into space.

" So that was the Dream Lord then? Those little specks." Rory asked

" No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen. It's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you, gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm nine hundred and seven. It had a lot to go on." Said the Doctor

"But why didn't it feed on us, too?" Amy asked.

" The darkness in you three, it would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise, I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out." Said the Doctor.

" But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?" Amy asked.

" Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory. And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention." Rose said.

" Yeah. Actually, yeah." Said Rory.

" There it is." Said the Doctor.

" Because what I don't get is, you blew up the Tardis, that stopped that dream, but what stopped the Leadworth dream?" Rory asked.

" We crashed the camper van." Said Rose.

" Oh, right. I don't remember that bit." Said Rory.

" No, you weren't there. You were already" Amy didn't continue.

"Already what?" Rory asked.

" Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you." Amy explained.

" Okay. But how did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?" Rory asked

"I didn't." Amy said.

" Oh."Rory realised what Amy did.

" Yeah." Amy said

" Oh." Rory said again

" Yeah, oh." Amy said. Rory kisses Amy, then she kisses him back.

" So, well then, where now? Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?" The Doctor asked.

" I don't know. Anywhere's good for me. I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice."

Rose hugged Rory. " I'm glad you're Ok."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: sorry for the wait I just can't write sex sceans well,I never tried. **

Amy and Rory went to sleep and the Doctor was in his room for a change.

The talk with The Dream Lord had an impact on Rose, sure she loved the Doctor,but she was human,mostly, sometimes she needed more. The words that The Dream Lord spook,were nothing short from her inner most desires and her dark fantasies. She wanted the Doctor in every way possible. Every time they would start something they would get interrupted or the Doctor would just move away. Not now.

She went to the dressing room and asked the TARDIS for something that would make the Doctor breathless the moment he looks at her. The TARDIS sounded happy to her, she sent Rose waves of excitement, it was about time anyway.

The TARDIS gave Rose a very short nightgown, it was crimson red,it reached half of her ass, showing a generous amount of cleavage, and it was made of thin material hat left nothing to the imagination.

She wore a long white rope, then went to the Doctor's room. She knocked on the door. She heard the Doctor tells her to come in.

" Rose is something wrong?" He asked a little concern. The Doctor was reading a book,he was shirtless, and he was wearing pyjama trousers .

" Doctor, you know when the Dream Lord kept me with him for a while, there was an interesting dialog that we had."

" Oh, Rose, I know that some of what he said was devastating and."

" Doctor you have no idea what he said. And he said it in your three faces that I saw you have."

" I don't get it.' Said the Doctor.

Rose untied her robe to reveal the nightgown to the Doctor. He was frozen gawking at her, seeing her milky skin and over it that shade of red made his cock stir to life. He looked at her up and down.

She slowly slide the robe off of her shoulders in a teasing manner and moved closer to his bed.

" Is what he said was true?" She asked in a whisper.

" I .. don't know what he said." The Doctor answered her, confusion, and lust in his voice, his eyes went dark.

" He said that sometimes when you look at me all you want is to take me to your bed and make love to me." Voice was husky and also filed with lust.

" And sometimes you just want to throw me into the wall and rip my clothes off, and shag me till I beg you to stop." Her voice was seductive. She put her hand on her knee and started to slide it up her leg to rest on her thigh.

" Lie down." She tells him. Unable to resist he does. Rose sits on his lap, then lowered her body and started to kiss his chest. All the Doctor could do was close his eyes and give breathless sighs. Rose's kisses go up. She thrusts her hips on the bulge that is in the Doctor's pants. Just then all rational thoughts were thrown out of the window for him.

He flips their position she is now under him.

He kissed her neck,bit her til he could taste blood in her mouth, then ran his tongue over it to south it. All the while Rose kept moaning.

" You have no idea how long I've wanted this, you in my arms, on my bed." The Doctor said.

" I love you Doctor." Said Rose.

" I love you too my Wolf." He said.

Her hands were roaming his body, and her mouth was kissing his nick. He kissed her passionately. He licked her lower lip and she granted him an entrance. Rose slide Doctor's trousers down, to see the glory of his big hard cock.

" Like what you see?"He asked sounding smug.

" Very much so." She said and slide the nightgown off.

" You're beautiful, absolutely stunning." Her cunt was socking wet, and the Doctor had no thought of hiding his delight at that.

" Look at you my love, all wet and ready for me to take you aren't you." He puts one finger in her cunt and she moans.

" Look at you, offering your self for me like that."

" Doctor please,please." She begged.

" Please what Wolf." His tone was filed with delight and lust, eye almost black.

_" Doctor."_

He heard her voice in his head.

" Let me show you some thing my love" The Doctor said. He entered her mind and sent waves of lust and love into her, in which she responded the same. Hismind was filed with her presence, golden glow that soothed him, and made him feel safe.

He removed his finger from her and Rose couldn't help the whimper of disappointment that got out of her lips. The Doctor slide down her body, his face between her thighs, and started to taste her. Rose screamed, her thighs closed on the Doctor's head, and her hand went to the Doctor's hair. His tongue entered her slit, and started to pleasure her. The sounds Rose was making filed the Doctor with delight his tongue's pace became faster, and before Rose could cum the Doctor moved away.

Rose whimpered. " Doctor please, lord please."

" Now Love, be patient, I'm not done with your body yet." His voice was dark with lust. He went back to her nick and started to kiss her nick again, biting her again. He started to kiss down her chest, he put one of her nibbles in his mouth, he flickered his tongued and Rose moaned.

" Doctor I need you." She almost sobbed.

The Doctor finally decided to have mercy on both of them, he guided his cock to her slit. He waited for her to ageist to him. He started to move inside of her. In an agonising pace.

" Doctor please faster." Rose wrapped her legs around the Doctor's waist to hook her ankles together, pushing her hips up to meet the Doctor's thrusts. With the added dimension of having the Doctor in her head as well as in her body, she could feel her climax approaching very quickly. The Doctor mover inside of her faster,It only took a few more hard strokes and Rose screamed out a release so strong she thought she passed out for a second. The Doctor tumbled over the edge just seconds later. He slowly got out of her, and clasped beside her, both of them out of breath.

And they did it again and again.

**Hours Later.**

Rose's head was on the Doctor's chest, both of them were smiling,eyes closed .

" That was amazing." Said Rose.

The Doctor hummed in agreement.

" Well don't you look smug." He kissed her forehead.

" You know I can lay here for a really long time." He said.

Both of them fell asleep after that.

* * *

Rory and Amy were in the kitchen when Rose went there.

" Hey Mum." Amy greeted.

" Hey Amelia." She saw both of them looking weirdly at her.

" What?" Rose asked. Both of them looked away.

" Er, good night?" Amy asked.

Rose put her hand on her nick and she realised what the two of them were looking at.

" Oh." Amy's smile was mistchevias

" So how good was it."

" Amelia!"

" Was he good." Rory's face became bright red, after Amy's question.

" Er, I'll be out." He fled away from the women. On his way seeing the Doctor, he averted his eyes from him.

" Well that was wired,what's wrong with Rory?" The Doctor asked when he came into the kitchen. Rose's face red and Amy's smirk still in place.

" What?" He asked confused.

"Nice mark she got, I believe that was you handy work." Said Amy.

" Oh."


	12. AN

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I have two nots.

1. Wenter break is going to end soon, so the chapters will be farther apart.

2. I won't be doing The Hungry earth and Cold blood, simply becouse everytime I start on that and stop so the next chapter will be Vincent and the Doctor.

It's going to take long for the next chapter I'm sorry to disapoint you, but I can not do these two episods.


	13. Chapter 13: Vicent And The Doctor

**A/N: God this took too long.**

**Vincent And The Doctor**

The three of them were in their rooms. For reasons unknown to Amy she was crying,and she couldn't stop. No matter how many times the tired she felt like there was something very, very important that she lost but she doesn't know what. She changed her clothes went to bed and cried herself to sleep a hallow feeling in her heart.

Rory's dead. He was never born. Those words over and over are repeated in her head, sorrow, guilt and pain inside of her as she laid crying in the Doctor's arms." I'm sorry." She heard him say. " I'm so sorry."

" He's dead. He was never born." The Doctor kissed her head and hugged her titter. " Now the only people who remember him are the two of us. Amelia's crying and she doesn't know why. She just lost the man she love most and she doesn't even know it."

" I'll fix it." He promised her. " Somehow, I will." He tilted her head and kissed her softly, trying in someway to lessen the pain his love felt at losing someone who was practically her son. " He would hardly leave her, even when they were kids, he only ever love Amelia." A found smile was on her lips as she remembered the way he used to act.

" Is there anything I could do to help right now?" The Doctor whispered.

" Just.. Just hold me. Never let me go." He kissed the top of her head again. She closed her eyes, in the comfort of her lover's embrace.

Amy woke up drie tears on her face, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth in one of the bathrooms. She looked for both her mum and the Doctor.

" No you are not having fish fingers and custard for breakfast." Amy heard Rose say to the Doctor.

" Please, come on Rose." She heard the Doctor beg.

" Bloody hell, how come this face pulls off the puppy dog eyes better than the last one?" The Doctor just laughed.

Amy come into the kitchen to be grated by the smell of toast, eggs.

" Morning, or what ever the time is." Amy grated.

" Hello Amy." Said the Doctor.

" Are you alright ?" Rose asked her.

" Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Amy asked confused.

" Oh, ehm. Nothing, just wanted to make sure you're alright that's all." She told her.

" So where are we going today?" Amy asked them.

" Well I think it should be your choice. Any place, any time, you decide." Said the Doctor trying and failing to act like everything is alright. Amy raises her eyebrow and looks at Rose who just shrugs.

After breakfast the three of them went into all sort of places, planets, future, past, planets in the future, planets in the past. It got really crazy really soon after the Doctor insulted a few authority figures.

Yeah they were lucky to escape with their heads attached to their bodies.

" I never knew Wonderland was a planet." Said Amy catching her breath after entering the TARDIS and closing the doors, both the Doctor and Rose beside her. Rose burst laughing at the whole situation, still catching her breath.

"Is there anyplace we can go to where you can't get us killed?" Asked Amy

"I don't think that that's possible Amelia, The Doctor has a nach for going into places where we could die, be chased, be knighted and exiled, isn't that right Sir Doctor" Said Rose.

" Quite right Dame Rose. So how about a party in the medieval ages." Said the Doctor.

" Can you promise me that we wont get chased." Amy said.

" Well."

" No he can't. Just promise us you'll do whatever you can not to insult royalty and we'll be safe." Rose said.

Tyler you wound me." The Doctor put his hand on his chest. Both women glared at him folding their arms.

" Oh, alright I promise I'll try not to insult anyone while we're there."

" I'll go looking for a dress." Said Amy and went to the wardrobe. The Doctor went to set the coarseness when Rose came behind him.

" You know what I imagine when I look at these dresses?" She whispered in his ear seductively.

The Doctor supressed a shiver and asked. " What?" His voice was even but held a hint of lust.

" I imagine we play a game."

" What sort of game?" He asked.

" You're a very powerful lord, in a party, and I'm a woman that would try to seduce you. You give in, but you treat me roughly." Lust was in her tone and the Doctor was starting to get hard by her words.

" You'd get me somewhere where no one can see us, throw me into a wall, touching me and saying very absurd things about me, that wold be true in the game. Then you drag me into the bed, and I'm a willing woman, my body is yours to use." The Doctor released a shuddering breath.

" I'll go change." She told him and went looking for the wardrobe.

Later Amy and Rose emerged from the wardrobe. Amy was wearing an emerald green dress while Rose wore a blue one that has golden fabric at the end of the sleeves and the wist.

" You look gorgeous." Said the Doctor.

The three of them got out of the TARDIS, The Doctor showed the guard the psychic paper, the guard announced their arrival. And went inside the castle for the ball. The castle was amazing. White walls, big room. People dancing to the music or feasting on the delicacies. Rose and Amy were mesmerized by how beautiful everything was. single men and a few who obviously weren't single kept giving Amy and Rose looks.

The Doctor didn't like how the men were looking at his women. After all both women were taking. Rose was his and Amy belonged to Rory. Yes Rory was never born, but she was still his.

A woman caught Rose's eyes, she looked like the woman who helped Jack. She looked away for a second, and when she looked again the woman was gone.

" Is something wrong?" The Doctor asked.

" No, it's nothing." Said Rose.

" I'll mingle here, you two do whatever you want." Said Amy and moved away from them.

" What does she mean by that?" The Doctor asked.

" 905 years of space and time and a 20 year old girl knows more about sex than you do." Rose said and the Doctor became red. The Doctor took a worried look at Amy that Rose noticed. " What's wrong?" She asked him.

" I'm worried about her, she is a very beautiful single woman, and a lot af men would have eyes for her." The Doctor explained.

" I wouldn't worry about her, I'd worry more about the men who try." She told him. Amelia Pond was a very strong woman, and she can kick their asses any time she wants.

" Game on." She whispered in his ear, and a shiver went up the Doctor's spine. The next hour for Rose was spent in tempting the Doctor, feeling him up, giving him lustful looks... The Doctor's brain short circuited . He dragged her from her arm into one of the rooms away from people. He shoved her into a wall, his body followed hers. His body covering her.

" You are an evil,evil woman."He told her between gritting teeth eyes almost black with lust.

" What ever are you talking about my lord?" She tried to sound innocent. And if the desire effect was to drive the Doctor into the brink of insanity, then she has succeeded with flying colors. " Trying to tempt me with your voice, your touches, your glories body, oh you vial, woman."He said in what would sound like disdain to anybody else, but to Rose the lust was as clear as day.

He dragged her back to the TARDIS and threw her to the bed. " Little temptress you are, wanting my cock in you, don't you? You want to feel me inside of you. Heed my words my lady, you shall be screaming very soon. You shall beg and bleed for me, you're going to show the whore that you really are." He said as he removed her dress, and she removed his clothes. Both of them were on the bed, the Doctor hovering above her, both naked as the day they were born.

The Doctor kissed her roughly, and passionately, hands moving all over her body. Squeezing her breast, Rose could only moan into the Doctor's mouth. Moving her hand down to his erect cock Rose starts to give it feather light touches, that made the Doctor growl into her mouth. He removed her hand from his member and broke the kiss, trailing down his lips to her nick as he starts to bite her, his hand moving to her cunt.

" You're so wet, so very wet for me. Look at that." She thrusts her hips to get more fraction with his hand." The Big Bad Wolf, reduced into a little bitch in heat, waiting for me to satisfy her." The Doctor enters her with one thrust, and she screams. The Doctor kisses one of her breasts, and starts to lick it, moving his tongue.

" Doctor, Doctor please." She sounded desperate , his thrusts were slow and light, far from the satisfaction that she wants. " That's not the game dear."He said smirking at the way she became potty in his hands.

" Oh, my lord. Please,please."

" No, that body is mine. I own it don't I?" He gave one powerful thrust, and she screamed.

" Yes, yes, you own it, you own me. My lord."

" Good girl." The Doctor started to move inside of her, faster and harder. All Rose could do was scream, scream his name. It was all music to the Doctor's ears hearing his woman scream his real name to please him. Finally she came with his name on her lips. He continued to thrust into her until he himself climaxed. He collapsed over her then moved so his weight wouldn't be on her.

**meanwhile at the party.**

Amy was having a great time, dancing around with men that would ask her to . Until one of the men started to act like an ass hole and started to move his hands over her body subtly. Amy told him to stop, and started to move away from him but he grabbed her arm, to hold her in place.

"excuse me, would you mind letting go of my cousin sir?" A beautiful young woman who looked in her twenties told the man.

The man afraid to be kicked out let go of Amy and apologized for the " Miss understanding." Amy looked at the woman, she hand long beautiful brown hair, eyes hazel, she wore a light blue dress, that was very simple in design but looked amazing on her.

" Thank's, but I didn't need your help." Amy told the woman.

" I know, he might be an ass whole but he didn't deserve the rath of Amelia Pond." She told her. Amy was surprized that there was a woman who was obviously not from this era and knew her name.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Amy asked her.

The woman just smiled at her, she looked somewhat familiar.

" I'm a friend from the future, your future." She told her.

" Do me a favor." The woman told her. " Remember him." She whispered.

" Remember who?" Amy asked. The woman just smiled, and looked at her vortex manipulator.

" I need to go, my cousin needs me. By the way tell Jack he's welcome the next time you see him." She winked at her then left. Going to a room where no one was, she left.

Amy came back to the TARDIS, announcing she was there she went to her bedroom.

* * *

Autumn. Something cuts a swathe through the ripe wheat, scaring the crows. The event is caught on canvas by an avant-garde artist.

**[Museé d'Orsay]**

Wheatfield with crows is now hanging on a gallery wall with an expert enthusing over it to his audience.

" So this is one of the last paintings Van Gogh ever painted. Those final months of his life were probably the most astonishing artistic outpouring in history. It was like Shakespeare knocking off Othello, Macbeth and King Lear over the summer hols. And especially astonishing because Van Gogh did it with no hope of praise or reward. He is now" Black was explaining when Amy Rose and the Doctor came into the musime.

" Thanks for bringing us." Amy said to the Doctor.

" You're welcome." He told her.

"You're being so nice to me. Why are you being so nice to me?" Amy asked the Doctor.

" I'm always nice to you." Said the Doctor a little offended.

" Not like this. These places you're taking me. Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, a party in the 8th century, now this. I think it's suspicious." Amy explained

" What? It's not. There's nothing to be suspicious about." The Doctor said

" He just has good ideas sometimes." Rose told her, her hand in the Doctor's.

" Okay, I was joking. Why aren't you?" Amy asked.

" Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs. If you follow me now." Black's voice is still heard in the background.

" Who is it?" A child asked

"It's the doctor." Said another child. The Doctor turns. The schoolboys are looking at the portrait of Doctor Gachet.

" He was the doctor who took care of Van Gogh when he started to go mad." Said the other child

" I knew that." The first child said.

" Look. There it is. The actual one." Amy holds the picture in her Van Gogh exhibition guide book next to the painting of the Church at Auvers.

" Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colours into shapes. Wait a minute." The Doctor said

" What?" Amy asked

" Well, just look at that." Said Rose also noticing what captured the Doctor's eye.

" What?" Amy asked again.

" Something very not good indeed." Said the Doctor

" What thing very not good?" Amy asked

" Look there, in the window of the church." Said Rose. A dragon-like image.

"Is it a face?" Amy asked.

" Yes. And not a nice face at all." Said Rose

" I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window." Said the Doctor. Rose looked at him concerned for his statement. The Doctor goes over to Doctor Black, who is at the Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers.

" It has changed hands for something in the region of twenty" The Doctor cut doctor Black off.

" Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection, Ministry of Art and Artiness. So, er" The Doctor shows his psychic paper.

"Doctor Black." Black answered

" Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?" The Doctor asked.

" Ah, well, ah, well, what an interesting question. Most people imagine"

" I'm going to have to hurry you. When was it?" Rose cut him off.

" Exactly?" Black asked them

" As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry." The Doctor said.

" Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June." Black said

" What year?" The Doctor asked.

" 1890. Less than a year before, before he killed himself." Black answered.

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool."

" Yours is very ."

" Oh, thank you. Keep telling them stuff. We need to go." Rose raised her eyebrow at them.

"What about the other pictures?" Amy asked.

" Art can wait. This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh." Said the Doctor.

**[Alleyway]**

Night. The Tardis materialises in a narrow alley, scaring a cat. " Right, so, here's the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend." Said the Doctor

"Easy peasy." Said Amy.

" Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mister Van Gogh. Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe. Sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside." Said the Doctor. Amy looks in her exhibition guide book.

"Like this?" Rose and Amy asked.

" That's the one." Said the Doctor

" Or indeed like that." Said Amy

" Yeah, exactly like that." Said the Doctor

**[Outside the cafe]**

" Good evening. Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?" The Doctor asked

" Don't mention that man to me." Maurice said. The manager stalks back inside.

"Excuse me. Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?" The Doctor asked the waitress

" Unfortunately." She replied

" Unfortunately?" Rose and Amy asked.

" He's drunk, he's mad and he never pays his bills." She told him.

" Good painter, though, eh?" The Doctor said. General hilarity ensues at the very idea.

" Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal." Vincent's voice was heard. Maurice leads his impecunious customer outside.

" It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death. It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out." Maurice yelled at him.

" I'll pay, if you like." The Doctor said

"What?" Maurice asked

" Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink." Said the Doctor

" Exactly who are you?" Vincent asked

" Oh, we're new in town." The Doctor said.

" Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you. (laughter) Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town. So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friend're cute, but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business. Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow." Vincent said

" No." Maurice asked

" Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes?" Vincent said hopefully.

" Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no."

" Or?"

" Oh look, just shut up, the pair of you." Said Amy

" We would like a bottle of wine, please," Said Rose

" which we will then share with whomever we choose." Said Amy

" That could be good." Vincent said

"That's good by me." Maurice said

"Good." Amy and Rose said. Maurice gives Vincent his Self-portrait with Straw Hat back and goes inside with Amy and Rose.

**[Cafe]**

Later, at a table inside. " That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?" Vincent asked Amy

" Yes." Said the Doctor the same time Amy said "No".

"She means yes. So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself.

" I knew it!" Shouted Vincent .

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked confused.

" My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help." Vincent warned.

" Oh, no, not that kind of doctor. That's incredible, don't you think, you two?" The Doctor said, looking at the painting.

" Absolutely. One of my favourites." Said Amy and Rose agreed whole heartedly.

" One of my favourite whats? You've never seen my work before." Vincent asked

" Ah yes. One of my favourite paintings that I've ever seen, generally." Amy amended

" Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I can do. Your hair's orange." Vincent said.

" Yes. So's yours."

" Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less." Vincent said.

" So. Er, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?" The Doctor asked

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right." He said

" That is very good news." The Doctor said. An older woman runs in, screaming.

" She's been murdered! Help me!" The woman screamed.

" That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news. Come on, Amy,Rose, Vincent!" The Doctor said.

**[Street]**

" She's been ripped to shreds!" A man's voice was heard.

"Please, let me look. I'm a doctor." Said the Doctor

"Who is it?" Another woman asked

" Oh no, no, no." The Doctor said.

"Is she dead?" A man asked.

"Away, all of you vultures. This is my daughter. Giselle. What monster could have done this? Get away from her!" The mother yelled.

" Okay, okay." Said the Doctor.

" Get that madman out of here!" The mother yelled pointing at Vincent. The crowd start throwing stones at Vincent. The Doctor, Rose and Amy get pelted, too.

" You bring this on us. Your madness! You!" The Mother yelled.

" He's to blame!" The other woman said

" What bitches." Rose muttered under her breath.

**[Alley]**

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked Vincent.

"Yes, I'm used to it." Vincent said.

" Has anything like this murder happened here before?" Rose asked.

" Only a week ago. It's a terrible time." He answered.

"As I thought. As I thought. Come on, we'd better get you home." The Doctor said.

" Where are you staying tonight?" Vincent asked

"Oh, you're very kind." Said the Doctor.

Rose elbode him._ "That's rude." S_he told him telepathic.

**[Courtyard]**

"Dark night. Very starry." Said the Doctor.

" It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be okay for one night. One night." Said Vincent

"We're going to stay with him?" Amy asked

" Until he paints that church." Said the Doctor

" Watch out. That one's wet." Vincent warned

" What?" Rose asked. The Bedroom in Arles.

**[Vincent's home]**

" Sorry about all the clutter." Vincent said

" Some clutter." Said Rose

" I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me." Vincent said

{**Man I want to cry for this guy.}**

" Wow. I mean, really. Wow." Said Amy

" Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear out. I must, I really must." The Doctor, Rose and Amy browse the pictures around the room as if they were in a gallery.

" Coffee, anyone?" Vincent asked.

"Not for me, actually." Said the Doctor. Vincent puts the coffee pot down on a still life.

" You know, you should be careful with these. They're precious." Said Rose.

" Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else." Vincent said.

"They're precious to me." Amy said

" Well, you're very kind. And kindness is most welcome." Vincent said

" Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?" The Doctor asked

" What is it with you and the church?" Vincent asked

" Oh, just casually interested in it, you know." The Doctor said.

" Far from casual. It seems to me you never talk about anything else. He's a strange one." Vincent told Amy and Rose.

" Okay, so, let's talk about you, then. What are you interested in?" The Doctor asked.

" Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of." Vincent said

"You don't have to tell me." The Doctor said

" It's colour. Colour that holds the key. I can hear the colours. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on! Capture my mystery!" Vincent said like a mad man.

" Maybe you've had enough coffee now. How about some nice calming tea? Let's get you a cup of chamomile or something, shall we? Amy. Where's Amy?" Said the Doctor trying to calm the man down. A scream outside.

"No, no, no!" Rose said, and the three of them ran outside.

**[Courtyard]**

" Amy? Amy? What happened?" The Doctor asked

"I don't know. I didn't see it. I was having a look at the paintings out here when something hit me from behind." Amy said.

" It's okay. He's gone now and we're here."Rose said .

" No! No!" Vincent yelled.

" Take it easy. Take it easy!" The Doctor said. Vincent is backing away from something only he can see.

" What's happening? What's he doing?" Rose asked.

" I don't know." Said the Doctor. Vincent picks up a pitchfork.

" Oh, dear." Said the Doctor.

" Run. Run!" Vincent yelled.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea. Amy,Rose, get back. He's having some kind of fit. I'll try to calm him down." Said the Doctor. Vincent is stabbing at the air.

" Easy, Vincent, easy. Look. Look, look, look. It's me, it's me, it's me. It's the Doctor, look. No-one else is here. So, Vincent"

" Look out!" Vincent yelled. A barrel is knocked over then a large scaly tail sends the Doctor flying.

" I can't see anything. What is it?"Amy asked.

" That is a good question. Let me help you." The Doctor grabs a pole.

" You can see him, too?" Vincent asked.

" Yes. Ish. Well, no. Not really." The Doctor said. And gets sent flying again, and something growls.

"You couldn't see him?" Vincent asked.

" No. No. Oi!" The Doctor swings wildly while Vincent plunges his pitchfork into the invisible enemy. Wounded, it leaves. The Doctor continues to fight the air.

"He's gone." Vincent said.

" Oh, right. Yes. Of course." Said the Doctor.

**[Vincent's home]**

" Right. So he's invisible. What did he look like?" Rose asked.

" I'll show you." Vincent paints over a bunch of violets.

" Oh, no, no. No, no!" The Doctor said regretfully.

" What?" Vincent asked confused.

" It's just er, that was quite a good. Oh, no. On you go." Said the Doctor giving up. Vincent produces a charcoal sketch of a thing with a wicked beak, crest and claws.

" Okay. Okay. Right. Amy, Rose make Mister Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door." The Doctor said.

" But it could be outside, waiting." Amy said.

" Well, don't worry. I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?" The Doctor said.

" You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see." Rose said

"Oh right, yes, that. Don't worry. I'll be back before you can say where's he got to now?" He goes around the corner. "Not that fast! But pretty fast. See you around." startling the three people in the room.

**[Tardis]**

The Doctor starts hunting through chests. " Right. You in here somewhere? I can't apologise enough. I thought you were just a useless gadget. I thought you were just an embarrassing present from a dull godmother with two heads and bad breath. Twice. How wrong can a man be?" He finds a gizmo with a rear view mirror fastened to the top and plugs it into the console. It powers up and he stands in front of it and sticks his tongue out. The mirror lights up with Match Found Print Ready. It prints off a picture of William Hartnell, then the mirror changes to Patrick Troughton. " Good. Okay, you're working. Now, see what you make of this. Who is that?" He holds up the sketch of the monster. Ding. Match found print ready. A macaw. " No, I know it's not that. There are thousands of them and you can see them plain as day." Polar bear. " No. Definitely not. This is the problem with the impressionists. Not accurate enough. This would never happen with Gainsborough or one of those proper painters. Sorry, Vincent. You will just have to draw something better."

**[Alleyway]**

The Doctor leaves the Tardis wearing the gizmo on his chest, with the rear view mirror looking over his right shoulder. An image of the beast appears in it. " That's better, old girl. Time delay, but you always get it right in the end. Good. Let's find out who this is, then. Well, well, there you are." The mirror says Krafayis. Planet of origin uncertain. Nomadic pack animals. Strict dominance hierarchy. Huge territories, several solar systems wide. Preferred habitat: Planets with oxygen and nitrogen based atmospheres. " Oh, you poor thing. You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing. I hope we meet again soon so I can take you home." He looks in the mirror again and realises it is right behind him. " Maybe not that soon.

**[Village]**

He runs, it chases him, only visible in the mirror. The Doctor tries scattering benches and other objects to slow it down. " Take that, and that." Said the Doctor. Eventually it leaves. The Doctor looks round the corner and sees - " Never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me."

" Sorry, I got bored. As much as you admire his command of colour and shape." Said Amy

" It is hard to get fond of Vincent Van Gogh's snoring." Rose said.

**[Vincent's bedroom]**

" Wake, wakey, rise and shine! Breakfast is served in the courtyard. Whoa! What a morning. Come on. And Amy and Rose got a little surprise for you." The Doctor wake Vincent up.

**[Courtyard]**

" I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night." Said Amy. Lots of sunflowers in lots of pots. "Ah."

" I thought you might like, you know, possibly to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought." Amy said

" Yes, well, they're not my favourite flower." Said Vincent.

" You don't like sunflowers?" Amy asked

" No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But, you know, they are a challenge." Vincent explained.

" And one I'm pretty sure you'll rise to. But, moving on, there's something I need to show you." Said thr Doctor. Rose came beside the Doctor and kissed him.

**[Vincent's home]**

The printout from the gizmo. " That's him. And the eyes, without mercy." Said Vincent.

" This is a creature called the Krafayis. They travel in space. They travel as a pack, scavenging across the universe. And sometimes one of them gets left behind. And because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is, well, kill, until they're killed. Which they usually aren't. Because other creatures can't see them." The Doctor explained.

" But I can." Said Vincent.

" Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror. So, feeling like painting the church today?" The Doctor said.

" What about the monster?" Vincent asked confused.

" Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come."

" Okay. I'll get my things." Said Vincent.

" In your own time. And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow." Rose said. Vincent goes into the other room.

" This is risky." The Doctor said

"Riskier than normal?" Both Rose and Amy asked.

" Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the net result of our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived. Half the pictures on the wall of the Museé D'Orsay will disappear. And it will be our fault." Said the Doctor.

**[Vincent's bedroom]**

The Doctor knocks and enters. Vincent is lying face down on his little bed, crying. " Vincent? Vincent! Vincent, can I help?" The Doctor asked sempathicly when he came in.

" It's so clear you cannot help. And when you leave, and everyone always leaves, I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope." He said crying.

" My experience is that there is, you know, surprisingly, always hope." Said the Doctor trying to comfort Vincent.

" Then your experience is incomplete. I know how it will end. And it will not end well." He said

" Come on. Come out. Come on, let's go outside." Said the Doctor

" Get out! You get out. What are you doing here? What are you doing here?" Vincent yelled at the Doctor.

" Very well. I'll leave. I'll leave you."

**[Courtyard]**

" What's happening?" Amy asked.

" We're leaving. Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now he'll, he'll take his own life." Said the Doctor simathicly.

" Don't say that. Please." Said Rose. Amy's eyes began to tear.

**[Vincent's home]**

The Doctor looks at the picture Prisoners Exercising. " Come on. We have to do this on our own. Go to the church at the right time and hope the monster still turns up." Said the Doctor.

" I'm ready. Let's go." Vincent said.

**[Road]**

" I'm sorry you're so sad." Amy said to Vincent.

" But I'm not. Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now. If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh." He said.

" I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine." Amy said.

" Oh, Amy. I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone, I think." Vincent said.

" I'm not sad." She denied.

" They why are you crying? It's all right. I understand." He said.

" I'm not sure I do."

The Doctor looked guilty, Rose held his hand and their eyes meet.

" Okay. Okay. So, now, we must have a plan. When the creature returns." The Doctor interferes.

" Then we shall fight him again." Vincent said.

" Well, yes, tick. But last night we were lucky. Amy and Rose could have been killed. So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him too." The Doctor said.

" And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?" Rose asked.

" The answer's in this box. I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother." They meet a funeral procession coming the other way. " Oh no, it's that poor girl from the village." Vincent said. They stand aside respectfully as the coffin is carried past, with a bouquet of sunflowers on it.

" You do have a plan, don't you?" Amy asked.

"No. It's a thing. It's like a plan, but with more greatness." The Doctor said.

" He never has a plan." Rose said.

**[Auvers Churchyard]**

" And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, monsters." The Doctor said.

" Yes. While I may be mad, I'm not stupid." Vincent said.

" No. Quite. And, to be honest, I'm not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex" Vincent cut the Doctor off.

" Shush. I'm working."

" Well, yes. Paint. Do painting! I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I kept saying to him, look, if you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job then." The Doctor said

" Shush." Both women shushed him.

" And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, concentrate, Pablo. It's one eye, either side of the face."

" Quiet." Amy said. Later, an owl hoots. The picture is almost finished.

" Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly. In the right order. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack." The Doctor said.

" Are you okay? You seem a bit, if I didn't know you better, I'd say nervous." Amy asked.

" Yes, there's something not right and I can't quite put my finger on it." The Doctor said.

"There. He's at the window." Vincent said.

" Where?" Rose asked.

" There, on the right."

"As I thought. Come on. I'm going in." Said the Doctor.

" Well I'm coming too." Vincent told him.

"No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. No." Said the Doctor.

" But you're not armed."

" I am."

" What with?"

" Overconfidence, this, and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right crosactic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails. Anyway, Amy, Rose, only one thought, one simple instruction. Don't follow me under any circumstances."

"We won't." Rose told him and the Doctor leaves.

" Will you follow him?" Vincent asked.

" Of course." Amy answered.

" I love you." Vincent said. The church porch is decorated with St Michael slaying the dragon. The Doctor gets out the gizmo and puts it on, then goes inside. The Krafayis can be heard but not seen. The Doctor scans with the sonic screwdriver.

" Has he moved?" Rose asked.

" No. Just shifted to the next window. But, wait! He's turning now." Vincent answered.

**[Church]**

"Damn, he's moved." The Krafayis smashes the mirror on the gizmo.

**[Auvers Churchyard]**

" Doctor?" Rose and Amy ran to the Doctor.

" Amy!Rose!" Vincent called.

**[Church]**

The Doctor runs for the door." Doctor!" Amy and Rose call.

" Argh! I thought I told you. Never mind. We'll talk about it later. Quick, in here." They get into a confessional. " Absolutely quiet. Can you breath a little quieter Amy, please?" The Doctor said

" No. He's gone past." Amy said.

" Shush." The beast smashes Amy's side of the confessional. She screams. " I think he heard us." It attacks the Doctor's side. " That is impressive hearing he's got. What's less impressive are our chances of survival."

" Hey! Are you looking for me, sonny? Come on, over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you." Vincent fends off the Krafayis with a chair. " Come on. Quickly. Get behind me." The Doctor tries his sonic screwdriver

" Doing anything?" The Doctor asked.

" Uh uh." Vincent said.

**[Outside the Church]**

" Where is he?" The Doctor asked.

" Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head." Vincent said.

"Anything?" The Doctor asked.

" Nothing. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it." Vincent said.

"Ooo."

" Duck! Left." The Doctor gets thrown against a wall.

" Right, sorry. Your right, my left."

" This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup. "

" Oh, come on, in here." Amy said.

**[Crypt]**

The Krafayis jams its foot in the door to stop them closing it, so Vincent stamps on it. The door closes. " Right. Okay. Here's the plan. Amy,Rose, Rory."

" Who?"Amy asked

" Sorry. Er, Vincent."

" What is the plan?" Rose asked.

" I don't know, actually. My only definite plan is that in future I'm definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws." The Doctor said.

" Give me a second. I'll be back." Vincent said.

" I suppose we could try talking to him." The Doctor said.

" Talking to him?" Amy asked.

" Well, yes. Might be interesting to know his side of the story. Yes, though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment." The Doctor said. The beast hammers on the door. " Well, no harm trying. Listen. Listen! I know you can understand me, even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please, listen. I also don't belong on this planet. I also am alone. If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?" A window is broken in, and the invisible beast enters. "Over here, mate!" Vincent said. They hide behind a stone monument. Vincent has fetched his easel and is brandishing it with its three pointed feet forwards. " What's it up to now?" Rose asked.

" It's moving round the room. Feeling its way around." Vincent said

" What?" The Doctor asked

" It's like it's trapped. It's moving round the edges of the room."

" I can't see a thing." Amy said.

"I am really stupid." The Doctor said.

" Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem." Rose said.

" No, I am really stupid, and I'm growing old. Why does it attack but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room? It can't see. It's blind. Yes, and that explains why it has such perfect hearing!" The Doctor explained.

" Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us." Vincent said.

" Vincent. Vincent, what's happening?" The Doctor asked.

" It's charging now. Get back. Get back!" The Doctor said. The Krafayis skewers itself on the easel and lifts Vincent into the air. Then it falls to the floor, mortally wounded. " He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight. I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it, I never meant to" Vincent said regretfully and apolegitecly.

" He's trying to say something." The Doctor said.

" What is it?" Vincent asked.

" I'm having trouble making it out, but I think he's saying, I'm afraid. I'm afraid. There, there. Shush, shush. It's okay, it's okay. You'll be fine. Shush." The Doctor tries to comfort the alien.

" He was frightened, and he lashed out. Like humans who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me." Vincent said

"Sometimes winning, winning is no fun at all." Said The Doctor.

**[Field]**

The Doctor,Rose, Amy and Vincent van Gogh lie on the ground and look up at the night sky. " Hold my hand, Doctor. Try to see what I see. We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue. And over there, lighter blue. And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through, the stars. Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes." Vincent told them as the night sky beautifully changing to see it from Vincent's point of view.

" I've seen many things, my friend. But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see." The Doctor said.

" I will miss you terribly." Vincent told them.

**[Vincent's home]**

" I only wish I had something of real value to give you." Vincent said. Self-portrait in a Straw Hat. " Oh, no, no, no. I could never accept such an extraordinary gift." The three of them were laughing at the amazing painting . " Very well. You're not the first to decline the offer. Amy, the blessed, the wonderful. Rose, the Amazing and lovable."

" Be good to yourself." Amy told him.

" And be kind to yourself." Rose said.

" I'll try my best." Vincent told them.

" And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone." Amy said.

" I will, I will. And if you tire of this Doctor of yours, return, and we will have children by the dozen."

" Eek."

" Doctor, my friend. We have fought monsters together and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well." Vincent said.

" Rose, take care of these two."

**[Courtyard]**

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor asked them.

" I was thinking I may need some food or something before we leave." Amy said.

" Well, no, you're not thinking exactly what I'm thinking. Vincent! I've got something I'd like to show you. Maybe just tidy yourself up a bit first." The Doctor said.

**[Alleyway]**

The Tardis has been covered in advertising posters. " Now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?" The Doctor asked.

" Yes." Vincent answered.

" Well, brace yourself, Vinny." So we have the usual performance of inside, outside, walk around and go in again. "How come I'm the crazy one, and you three have stayed sane?" Vincent asked.

**[Tardis]**

" What do these things all do?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, a huge variety of things. This one here, for instance, plays soothing music. While this one makes a huge amount of noise. And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto." The Tardis jerks into flight.

" And this one?"

" That's a friction contrafibulator!"

"And this?"

"That's ketchup. And that one's mustard." Rose tells him.

"Mmm, nice. Come on, back to the cafe and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe." Vincent said.

"Good idea. Although, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first." Rose said and shared a look with the Doctor.

**[Outside the Museé]**

" Where are we?" Vincent asked. The time flight is burning the posters off the Tardis.

"Paris, 2010 AD. And this is the mighty Museé D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history." The Doctor answered.

" Oh, that's wonderful." Vincent said. Two lads walk past listening to a radio.

" Ignore that. I've got something more important to show you." The Doctor said.

**[Museé d'Orsay]**

Background music is Chances by Athlete as they enter the Museé. "Take all your chances while you can. You never know when they'll pass you by. Like the sum the mathematician cannot solve. Like me trying my hardest to explain." Singer said And into the van Gogh exhibition. " It's all about your cries and kisses, and those first steps that I can't calculate."

" Doctor Black, we met a few days ago. I asked you about the church at Auvers." The Doctor said.

" Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie." Doctor Black said.

"Yes. And today is another cracker if I may say so. But I just wondered, between you and me, in a hundred words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?" The Doctor said

Vincent looking around in amazement at his art being in a museum.

" Well, big question, but to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time. The most beloved. His command of colour, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world. No one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived." Vincent bursts into tears.

" Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?" The Doctor asked concerned.

" No. They are tears of joy. Thank you, sir. Thank you." Vincent kisses Doctor Black on both cheeks and hugs him.

" You're welcome. You're welcome."

" Sorry about the beard." Black takes a few steps, stops, turn then mouths No.

**[Olive grove]**

" This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing." Vincent said.

" It's been a great adventure and a great honour." Said the Doctor.

" You've turned out to be the first doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life."

" I'm delighted. I won't ever forget you."

" And you are sure marriage is out of the question?" He asked Amy.

" This time. I'm not really the marrying kind. Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now."

**[Outside the Museé]**

" Time can be re-written. I know it can. Come on! Oh, the long life of Vincent Van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings." Amy said

"I'm not sure there will." Rose said.

**[Museé d'Orsay]**

" Come on!" Amy said.

" We have here the last work of Vincent Van Gogh, who committed suicide at only thirty seven. He is now acknowledged to be one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now." Black gave the speech.

" So you were right. No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all." Amy said regretfully.

" I wouldn't say that. The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. Hey. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And, if you look carefully, maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes."

" No Krafayis." Amy said.

"No Krafayis." Amy goes over to the Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers. It has For Amy, Vincent written on the vase.

" If we had got married, our kids would have had very, very red hair." Amy said

" The ultimate ginger." The Doctor and Rose said.

"The ultimate ginger. Brighter than sunflowers." Amy said.


End file.
